


Class 1-A meets the Justice League

by DaBossMan



Series: MHA x DC [2]
Category: DCU, Justice League - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2019-09-17 17:33:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 70,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16978905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaBossMan/pseuds/DaBossMan
Summary: The worlds of My Hero Academia and Detective Comics collide!After a meeting between the world's Symbol of Peace and another world's Symbol of Hope, the students of Class 1-A are allowed on a field trip to teach them tips and tricks to being a pro hero. But not everything goes as planned, and the teenagers and their chaperones find themselves lost in a brave new world, against villains they've never seen, with heroes that will change their lives, being tested in ways they never expected, and forging bonds they'll never forget.





	1. How it all Began

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry if this chapter looks like rushed garbage, I promise the later ones will be far superior

            Izuku Midoriya thought about how he got here now, waiting for a bus that would take him to another world. Waiting to begin a journey that would change his life in many ways. Waiting to begin the next step on becoming the world’s greatest hero.

            It all began a few months ago. A strange machine had come to Earth, and immediately began kidnapping people. There were no patterns, other than everyone taken had a Quirk that was the strongest of their kind, and no two people had a similar kind of Quirk. For example, Izuku had the most powerful Quirk that counted as strength-enhancing, and he was the only one with a Quirk that enhanced physical prowess. There were a few dozen other people there, and it wasn’t until long before the machine explained itself.

            It was and Artificial Intelligence called Brainiac, and it had come from a separate dimension to study the powers of this world, where the Quirks came from, how they were formed, and so on. But what scared Izuku, and by extension everyone else, was when Brainiac said that once he got what he wanted, he would kill them. Almost immediately, everyone tried to use their Quirk to fight back, but Brainiac snapped collars around them that somehow took their Quirks away, saying how Quirks bare some similarity to something called a “Meta-Gene”. Shortly after the experiments began, Brainiac singled out Izuku, saying that his Quirk was the most unique of all, as it had the ability to be passed on. So the green-haired boy was transported down several hallways, and isolated in an entirely separate room, having Brainiac’s full attention.

            In that moment, the hero in training feared this would be the end, that he would die, and All Might’s legacy would go unfulfilled. He could see it now; his funeral with his mother crying and asking why did it have to be her boy, All Might inevitably retiring without a successor to keep the peace, and his friends foolishly getting killed trying to avenge him. All because of circumstances beyond his control. Izuku struggled as Brainiac prepared his instruments, and tried desperately to activate One for All, but it proved fruitless. He closed his eyes and silently asked for some sign of hope.

Music: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FHpOVBEXCxM>

            That’s when there was a burst of purple energy, and standing in the ship was a single man. He wore a bright blue costume with a beautiful red cape, with an upside-down, yellow plaque that proudly displayed a crimson “ ** _S_** ”. Brainiac called him “Kal-El”. Izuku hadn’t heard of a pro-hero called “Kal-El”, but since the two talked in English, Izuku could only guess that he was American, and that his Quirk was teleportation, judging by the flash of purple energy. Brainiac then unveiled several robots to attack Kal-El. Some were flying, some were built for close quarters, some with ranged weapons, and a wide variety of others. Izuku feared for Kal-El’s life, as there was no way anyone could take on so many robots. But boy was he in for a surprise.

            Kal-El punched the closest robot and it broke apart like Styrofoam, and Izuku’s jaw dropped. Someone with two Quirks? Kal-El continued to smash the robots apart, and Izuku started to wonder if it was someone else with a teleporting Quirk that let him come on board, because his power was clearly super-strength. That’s when Kal-El started to fly, which made the boy’s mouth drop. Kal-El flew around, taking the laser fire that melted the ship’s metal like it was nothing. As Izuku struggled to figure out his powers, he then shot **_lasers from his eyes_**. At this point, Izuku decided to give up on trying to figure it out on his own and ask the pro hero about his powers after it was over. The battle continued to rage on, and Izuku found himself enjoying it way too much. Kal-El’s speed, strength, skill; everything about him was just pure awesome, and it all reminded the teenager of his own idol. How could he not have heard about this guy?

            Once the final robot had fallen, he heard Brainiac say something, and then he felt his restraints start to move him. But Kal-El flew up to him and quickly freed the boy, carrying him to safety. Once that was over, Izuku bowed deeply and repeatedly, offering countless thanks to the hero. Much to his surprise, despite his western looks, he spoke Japanese rather well.

            “No need to thank me so much. What’s your name?”

            While he did utterly butcher the pronunciation of certain words, like whenever Anime characters tried to speak ‘Engrish’, Izuku was still able to understand him.

            “I’m Izuku Midoriya sir! Thank you so much Mr. Kal-El sir!”

            “Please, call me Superman. That’s my hero name.”

            “Superman?” Izuku asked. That was definitely be a name that would stick out.

            “I’m not surprised you haven’t heard of me here. But we’ve got to hurry. Who knows what Brainiac is doing with the others as we speak.”

            Superman’s eyes glowed a bright white light and he scowled.

            “Brainiac’s lined the ship with lead. My X-Ray vision can’t find the others. And my super hearing can’t pinpoint where they are. Can you show me where you came from?”

            Izuku’s jaw dropped. _Again_. Just how many powers did this Superman have? And what did he mean by ‘you haven’t heard of me here’? Was he only popular in America? Was he an underground hero like Eraser-Head, or Gran Torino? Superman waved his hand in front of Izuku.

            “Izuku, lives are at stake here. I need you to focus.” Superman told him.

            “R-right! Follow me!”

            Izuku led Superman down a series of hallways, navigating them to the best of him memory. That’s when there was a sudden jolt and the ship tipped, like how a ship in the ocean would jerk violently if it hit a rock. Once the ship stabilized itself from the sudden jerk, Superman turned to Izuku.

            “Get behind me. Something big is coming.”

            The door in front of them was smashed to smithereens, the sheer power from the blow forcing Izuku back and giving him a cut on his forehead from scrapping the ground, while Superman was able to stay in place. Then they saw a massive muscled figure in the smoke, but Izuku suddenly realized who it was when he saw the shadows of two huge strands of hair standing up straight like a bunny’s ears.

            “All Might!” Izuku yelled, sounding far weaker than he intended.

            The number one hero stepped forward, saw Izuku on the ground and bleeding from his forehead, and immediately looked at Superman with furious azure eyes, and his trademark smile replaced with a hateful frown. He charged, and Izuku scrambled to try and stop the Symbol of Peace from hurting their new allay, but he was too slow. All Might gave a right hook, then a few more punches, launching the red-caped hero away. As All Might began to close the distance, Superman sucked in his gut and breathed. Out came a mighty gale of cold winds that began to freeze the massive man in a block of ice, and that’s when the green-haired boy intervened.

            “Wait! Wait! We’re all on the same side!” Izuku yelled.

            “Really?” Superman asked, stopping just before any parts of All Might got too cold.

            “Yes!! He's the Symbol of Peace!” Izuku informed.

            “Oh. In that case…”

            Superman activated his heat vision, making sure to melt only the parts that were covered with frost.

            “Young Midoriya, you know this guy?” All Might asked as the last of the cold vanished. Izuku made a mental note that this Superman guy was strong enough to stop a punch from All Might just by breathing hard enough. He would definitely have to look this guy up.

            “Kinda. He’s a pro hero called Superman.”

            “Superman?” All Might replied.

            “We can worry about introductions later. Right now, we need to focus on getting civilians out of here.” Superman said.

            “Right. But I don’t know my way around here.”

            “Don’t worry, Izuku does.”

            “Very well. Lead the way young Midoriya.” All Might ordered, his smile now returning.

            Izuku lead the two to where he was being held, a massive, dome-like room stretching for miles, and much to his dismay, Brainiac had already started experimenting on the others, all of whom were in strange pods and screaming in pain. They looked at All Might, and every single one of them gave a bright and relieved smile upon seeing him.

            “Don’t worry everyone! You’ll be alright! Why? _Because I am here_!”

            Before they could get to work freeing the hostages, the AI released more bots at the intruders, and Izuku almost laughed at the look on All Might’s face when Superman went flying to fight the aerial drones. As the ground ones moved to engage All Might, Izuku tried to activate One for All, only to realize he had forgotten to ask either All Might or Superman to remove the collar for him. So he ran back to the door to watch, and boy was he entertained.

            Even though the two heroes had barely known each other for a few minutes, they’re fighting styles complemented each other so well that one could swear they fought side by side all their lives. Izuku was having the time of his life, because, although he didn’t know it at the time, he was witnessing the team-up between the two greatest heroes of their respective worlds. Mighty blows, various Smashes, and epic combos of both their power made it look less like a fight, and more like a chance for them to show off why they were the best. By the time it was all finished, the ship lurched like it had been hit by something.

            “Did another one of your friends come aboard?” Superman asked, and was answered by Brainiac.

            “No. We have begun moving to our final destination; the locale of an individual who has the power to steal what this world calls “Quirks”, and use those powers as if they were his own.”

            This made All Might stop in his tracks. He knew full well who Brainiac was talking about, and he knew that this could be the only chance they had to track him down. Suddenly, the hostages’ pods lifted up and started to hover away. As Superman moved to give chase, he noticed that All Might wasn’t following. That’s when Brainiac spoke again.

            “Fascinating. It would appear that the boy’s power is also unique. I have detected strands of not only your DNA, All Might, but the DNA of others. Clearly, your power is one that can be given genetically. I must have it for further study.”

            This snapped All Might back to reality. Whatever reward that could be gained from finding his archenemy wouldn’t be worth risking Midoriya, or any of the hostages for that matter.

            “Where’d the hostages go?” he asked.

            “That way. We need to hurry.” Superman reminded.

            “H-hey guys. Think you could get this collar off me? It’s really tight.” Izuku asked meekly, tugging at it. Before All Might could say anything about how it would be best if he stayed behind, Superman came over and immediately removed it. Izuku did a test, and several energy lines crisscrossed his skin like lightning. He could use One for All again.

            “Come on. There’s no telling how long those hostages have.” Superman ordered, flying down the hallway slow enough for All Might and Izuku to keep up. Thankfully it was linear, so they didn’t have to worry about taking the wrong route like before. It didn’t take long until they saw a door that was guarded by two robots. Before either hero could move, Izuku rushed past them and towards the machines. One of them raised an arm to reduce the kid to a bloody smear on the floor, but then Izuku activated his Quirk.

            “SMASH!!” the green-haired teen roared.

            With a single blow, the robot was shattered, and Izuku took care of the second one just as quickly.

            “Good work kid. Brainiac’s probably beyond this door. Be ready.” Superman warned as he tore open the doors.

            They were once again in a massive dome-like room, only this time, it was see-through, so the three could look at the outside world like the room was made of glass. And standing in front of them was Brainiac himself. He had built a behemoth of a body, with duel laser cannons rivaling a tank’s, several missile silos, energy blades, and was floating. Brainiac’s appearance, however, a green man with three connected dots.

            “Kal-El. I did not anticipate you arriving so soon. But it matters not. You cannot stop the Convergence of Worlds.”

            “Really? Want to bet?”

            “Absolutely. The stakes will be our lives.”

            With that, Brainiac entered his massive and well-armed suit of armor.

 

 

Music: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NQQgXk7YIow>

            “Alright. Izuku, get to work on freeing the others. All Might and I will handle Brainiac.”

            The green-haired boy nodded, and the fight began in earnest. The three fighters were evenly matched at first, Brainiac’s cannons keeping Superman at bay, while the energy blades allowed him to actually draw blood from All Might if he got too close. With each punch, they only managed to make minor dents in the armor. Izuku, meanwhile, was busy smashing open pods and gathering the now unconscious people inside away from the fighting. When he looked back, he saw that Brainiac had grabbed All Might and slammed him into Superman, then blasted both away with all of his many laser cannons.

            "Let's try hitting him from two separate sides." All Might suggested, earning a curt nod from Superman.

            The American hero flew behind Brainiac, and the AI turned its attention to its older foe. All Might charged while Brainiac's back was turned, and threw a heavy punch, only to be met with an energy field. Several metal tentacles emerged from behind the back and grabbed hold of All Might, but the Symbol of Peace couldn't be defeated so easily. Wrapping his hands with the tentacles, All Might heaved with all his strength, throwing Brainiac across the room and tearing the tentacles in the process. But the machine was far from finished. Getting back up, one of its laser cannons started to glow orange, and a huge jet of blue fire erupted to All Might, who simply wined up his arm before punching. The huge air pressure was more than enough to scatter the flames. Superman dived underneath the floor and moved quickly to underneath Brainiac. When he emerged, he uppercut the AI, sending the armor high. All Might saw the opportunity and jumped up, then spun several times forward.

            "California... SMASH!!"

            All Might slammed his fist into the machine, sending it back down even faster than before, where Superman was waiting to blast Brainiac with his lasers. There was a huge amount of smoke, and thanks to the armor also being lined with led, Superman couldn't tell if Brainiac was down for the count. Their unspoken question was soon answered when a net wrapped itself around All Might. Before he could break free, the net became electrified, paralyzing the number one hero. Superman moved to help his friend, but was soon blasted away by another energy attack, but this laser was green instead of yellow. Both heroes screamed in agony as Brainiac showed no signs of stopping. Izuku had gotten most of the room out, what little remained could wait. The teenager ran to the huge machine, and with a single punch, damaged the green laser cannon enough for it to explode. However, Brainiac swung one of his energy claws, and it landed a nasty hit on Izuku's back, drawing blood. With the green laser no longer hurting him, Superman turned to All Might and tore the net in half. Izuku, upon seeing the heroes ready for round two, decided to go back to rescuing people. All Might had a trickle of blood down his mouth, and Superman's face was starting to sport bruises.

            “Clearly this thing is just as powerful as us. How did you manage to beat him before?” All Might asked, getting into a battle stance.

            “This is the strongest I’ve seen him. We need to fight smart, not strong.” Superman replied.

            “I’m open to suggestions.”

            “With every punch you throw, you seem to create some kind of wind pressure. If I can get him to launch missiles at me, think you could direct them back at him?”

            “I’ll certainly try.”

            By now, Izuku had managed to get everyone out of their pods and had gathered them in the entrance of the hallway they came out of. Back in the main room, Superman activated his laser eyes, only to have them be countered Brainiac’s cannons. The stalemate lasted for about ten seconds before the AI launched a barrage of missiles. All Might took the opportunity, jumping above Superman.

            “Detroit… SMASH!!”

            The punch he threw held so much power that the wind generated from it managed to redirect the missiles back at the villain, and the several explosions allowed for an opening wide enough for Superman to fly in and successfully tear off Brainiac’s left arm. In addition, All Might saw something at the top of the machine’s spine; a blinking orb. If video games taught All Might anything, it was that anything blinking counted as the boss’ weak point. Brainiac grabbed Superman with his right arm and slammed him down on the floor. Before All Might could move to help his friend, one of Brainiac’s cannons turned and fired at him, forcing him back. All Might tried his best to push forward, but the energy weapon was too powerful. That’s when he saw a piece of metal reflecting his image out of the corner of his eye. Forcing himself to move forward, he grabbed it and held it up so it could show the power source.

            “Superman!” All Might called out.

            The hero looked at All Might, and immediately understood what he was trying to do. Soon, Superman’s eyes glowed blood red and the lasers bounced off the mirror and landed a direct hit on the glowing orb. Brainiac’s armor soon exploded, and launching from that explosion was a big green man with three connected dots on his head. Brainiac was vulnerable, if there was ever a moment to finish him, it was now.

            Superman and All Might closed the gap, their knuckles so close they almost touched. While Superman said nothing, but All Might let out a ferocious battle cry.

            “KANSAS… **SMASH**!!!”

            With that, the two destroyed Brainiac, all of his mechanical parts flying everywhere on the bridge. His eyes grew dim, and the sparks from his body eventually stopped.

            It was over. They had won.

            And Izuku had the privilege of seeing it all.

            “We… we did it.” All Might said, breathing heavily.

            “Yea. Thanks for the help. Now, let’s check the rest of the ship. With Brainiac gone, it should be easy to find any other hostages. But we should hurry. It won’t take long for the ship to destabilize.”

            Superman was right. Brainiac wasn’t dead for five minutes before alarms started blaring and small explosions could be felt. The three split up, each finding several other rooms with different people in them, it was an easy effort between the three to get them all out and back to safety. Superman got everyone in as tight a group as he could. Then, using his strength, bent the ceiling and floors of the hall to wrap them up in a makeshift pod, like a metal burrito. He then began using his heat vision to release it from the rest of the ship. But as he was about to finish, he started to hear a voice, but it came from the makeshift pod, so he just assumed it was someone waking up. In truth, Izuku and All Might saw the source of the voice; Mei Hatsume, a UA student, like Izuku, but in the Support course, rather than the hero course. She had managed to escape as well, but unlike Izuku, she was exhausted and ready to faint. The ship rocked with another explosion, and Superman finished cutting the pod free of the ship.

            “Superman, wait! You missed-”

            All Might didn’t have time to finish, as another explosion was heard, and this time, the fire came barreling straight for Mei. All Might rushed forward and grabbed her, shielding her from the worst of the damage with his own muscular body. Izuku, Mei, and All Might were all thrown out, and Izuku saw Brainiac’s ship go down in flames. He smiled, but that smile was short lived by what he saw next. Both All Might and Mei were unconscious, and worse, All Might was in his true form. Almost his entire uniform was destroyed, the only parts intact were what went from the waist to the knees.

            Izuku panicked. All Might was on his left side, while Mei was on his right, and they were fast approaching the ground. Superman was busy getting the others to safety, and there was no way Izuku could save them both. He had to make a decision. Or at least, that’s what he thought, until a bright red blur reached them and the next thing he knew, he was standing on a rooftop, with Superman. Izuku collapsed to his knees, amazed at how fast the hero was. Oh yes, he would _definitely_ have to look Superman up when he got the chance. The hero however, had a concerned look on his face.

            “That explosion did some serious damage to All Might. He’s missing his stomach and most of his digestive track. I need to get him to a hospital, now.”

            “No no! Wait! It’s not what you think!” Izuku sputtered out.

            Superman turned to the teen, who explained All Might’s unique condition. Superman gave a nod of understanding, and then asked for money to buy the Symbol of Peace some new clothes. Izuku thanked his lucky stars that he was kidnapped in his school uniform, and handed Superman his credit card. What followed after that, he heard from All Might himself.

            Apparently, Superman had gone and bought All Might some clothes, and once the number one hero was conscious again, the two decided to visit a café and talk. All Might told Izuku what he learned; Superman came from a separate dimension, one similar, but also very different from their own. Officially, the public and press labeled this as a prank, simply unable or unwilling to accept that they got attacked by aliens. For a while, the victims supported this; none of them, not even Mei, had any memory of what happened. It was even further backed up by All Might’s testimony, that after Mt. Lady threw him to get him on board, he found a bunch of punks who swore they meant no harm.

            It was good while it lasted, which was a few months. Eventually, the victims began to remember what happened on board, and with their different stories, the incident gained traction once again. All Might did his best to stay away from questions, but eventually, he was legally called before the United Nations to tell the world what really happened. And there, he told the truth; that the world came under attack by a threat from another dimension and the only reason All Might won at all was because of a hero from the same dimension called Superman. All Might expected the world to fall apart, for people to call for blood or a rise in defenses against a potential threat. Instead, people were excited by the idea of heroes from another world, and many top scientists went to work trying to find a way to get back. But the other world beat them to the punch.

            One day, on a clear sky day, storm clouds suddenly appeared in a circle, like a hurricane, and then a blue portal opened up. And from that portal was a small phone that had one message; “This device is intended for All Might- Superman.” After that, the two talked for a few days, and All Might broke the news to everyone; Superman had invited him to his home dimension, and he was allowed to bring whoever he wanted. Naturally, everyone wanted to go and look at this brave new world, but the two heroes settled on a field trip, with class 1-A as the students who would go. The government reluctantly approved, saying that the number two hero, Endeavor, had to accompany them, along with a few other pro heroes.

            Fast forward to the present….

            Izuku Midoriya was brought out of his thoughts by the honking of a horn. He looked and saw the bus approaching. In front of it was a car that had Best Jeanist and Endeavor, while behind them was Aizawa and All Might. In the bus itself were the Wild Wild Pussycats, and...

            “Hey there everyone! Who’s ready to rock and roll?!” The driver and translator, President Mic, asked, and was met with many enthusiastic cheers.

            “Now that’s what I’m talking about! Everyone come on in! We’ve got a wild ride ahead of us!”

            Izuku couldn’t help but smile as he clutched his brand-new notebook and boarded the bus with everyone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello dear reader and thank you for bothering to read my story! A few things you should know.  
> The DC universe I'm going to use in this story will be original. It will borrow elements from the movies, comics, TV shows like Young Justice, but will ultimately have its own canon.   
> Second, as I'm still a relatively new author, I welcome any and all criticism.  
> With that out of the way, I hope you enjoy my work


	2. Brave New World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for how short this chapter is compared to the last

       “Yo yo yo everyone! It looks like we’re only five minutes out from our destination! Are you ready?!” Present Mic announced.

       “Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! I’m so excited!” A girl with pink skin and horns screamed excitedly.

       “Mina, I know that it is difficult for you, but please, try to control yourself. We will not only be representing UA Academy, but also our world. We need to stay on our best behavior.” A man with square glasses reminded.

       “Come on Ida, don’t tell me you’re not the least bit excited.” A girl with pink orbs on her cheeks retorted.

       “I think we’re all excited Uraraka. Some of us are better at hiding it than others. Ribbit.” A girl with frog-like legs, Tsuyu Asui, replied.

       “Yea, but come on! We’re gonna see pro heroes from another friggin’ dimension! How cool is that?” A kid with a black bold on his hair, Denki Kaminari, added.

       “I will it admit, it is a fascinating concept. But I’m more curious about their Quirks. If what the witnesses said was true, then the people of that world could have multiple powers.” A girl, Momo Yaoyorozu, said.

       “Speaking of witnesses… Izuku, you were on that ship when All Might and this ‘Superman’ took it down. What was he like?” Uraraka asked.

       “He was strong. I saw him tear through dozens of robots without breaking a sweat. He also had a lot of powers. _A lot_.”

       “Like what? Ribbit.”

       “He had laser eyes, X-Ray vision, could fly, had super hearing. He was even able to stop All Might just by breathing hard.”

       This was met by murmurs of wonder from the others.

       “I wonder what kind of Quirk he has that lets him have so many powers?” Momo wondered.

       “It might be that their Quirks evolved differently than ours. Maybe their Quirks lets them have multiple powers.” Shoto Todoroki, a man with a scar on his face, guessed.

       “I am more concerned with their costumes. If they are anything less than _magnifique_ , then this whole trip will be a bitter disappointment!” A blonde with an outrageous French accent, Yuga Aoyama, proclaimed.

       “That’s a good point. We’ve had our costumes modified to suit our respective powers. I’m sure that they’ve had the same.” A man with many arms, Mezo Shoji, pointed out.

       “That’s a good point. It’ll be nice to have some familiarity. Wonder if we’ll bump into someone with a power like ours.” A man with weird looking elbows, Hanta Sero pondered.

       “If anyone has a power like mine, I’m gonna kick his ass!” A boy with blood red eyes and spikey blonde hair declared.

       “Bakugo, we’re on a field trip remember? We can’t go around beating up people just because they’re like us.” A man with spikey red hair, Eijiro Kirashima, reminded.

       “I’m just hoping they have some sexy lady heroes. Imagine the skin tight, super exposing outfits.” A boy with grape hair, Minoru Mineta, fantasized.

       “Mineta, you’d better behave yourself! I’ll be watching you!” A pile of floating clothes, Toru Hagakure, warned.

       “That makes two of us. Remember that.” A girl with earbuds replacing her earlobes, Kyota Jiro, added, the duel threats making Mineta quiver.

       “All right, all right, all right, boys and girls, girls and boys, it’s to d-d-d-d-disembark!” Present Mic said, trying to imitate the “D-D-D-D-DUEL” from Yu-Gi-Oh. The result was a rather unenthusiastic response as the students left, followed by Present Mic. In the car in front of them was Aizawa, AKA, Eraser-Head, and Endeavor, the number two hero. In the car behind them, All Might and the Wild, Wild Pussycats left. Their destination was a wide grassland, and waiting for them was the number four hero, Best Jeanist, and Mei Hatsume, and the families of some of the students. The girl with pink, squid like hair waved at them while holding up the device used by All Might to communicate with the other world.

       “Is this everyone?” Best Jeanist asked.

       “All the people we’re going to bring are right here.” All Might answered.

       “Very well. Then I leave the future heroes in your hands.” Jeanist replied.

       “You’re not coming with us?” Izuku asked.

       “Sadly, I have other obligations. Besides, you have adequate protection.” The pro hero replied as he and the government agents left, while the parents tended to their soon-to-be leaving children.

       “Be safe Izuku. Even with All Might and Endeavor there, I still don’t feel like letting you go.” Inko said, on the verge of sobbing.

       “Don’t worry mom. I’ll be alright.” Izuku reassured, giving his worried mother a kiss on the cheek.

       “Tsuyu, you’re gonna bring us souvenirs right?” Tsuyu’s younger brother Samidare, asked.

       “Of course. Anything in particular you’d like?”

       “An autographed picture of that world’s greatest hero!”

       “Sure thing little bro.” Tsuyu said as she gave him, her sister, and finally, her parents massive hugs.

       “Look after them, alright Tenya?” a man in a wheelchair asked.

       “I will Tensei. I’ll make you proud.”

       “You’ve done that plenty.” Tenya’s older brother informed as the two hugged.

       “Are you sure you want to give me some money? I probably won’t spend it on anything.” Ochaco asked her parents.

       “Of course. You’re going to need it to buy something to remind you of this trip.” Her father replied.

       “Just have fun, alright sweetie? And stay safe.” Her mother said.

       “I will!” Ochaco promised as the teenager hugged her mom and dad.

       The others were saying their farewells, some parents got super emotional, some kept their composure. Siblings asked for souvenirs, parents reminded their kids to stay safe, and the heroes made various promises of keeping the students protected.

       And then…

       There was Bakugo’s family.

       “You’d better behave yourself young man! If I hear you’ve been causing trouble, there will be consequences, you hear me?!”

       “Whatever you old hag!”

       “Alright. The guys on the other side are ready when we are!” Mei replied enthusiastically.

       “Wait, you’re coming too?” Izuku asked.

       “Well duh! I was one of the victims. I _have_ to visit this Superman guy and thank him in person!” Mei argued.

       “What did Nezu say about this?” All Might asked.

       “He said it was A-Ok!” Mei lied.

       “Whatever, can we just get on with it?!” Bakugo yelled.

       “Alright, pushing the button, now!”

       Mei pushed the button. Nothing happened. Mei pushed the button. Nothing happened. Mei let out an exasperated sigh. Suddenly, a huge purple portal opened up.

       “All right!” Mei yelled as she jumped.

       “Well, here goes nothing.” All Might said as he stepped inside, the iconic smile never wavering. Soon, everyone else followed, entering what was like a purple tunnel, and they were soon lifted off their feet in what felt like flying. Mina even let out a “WOOHOO!!” at the sensation, and Izuku had to admit, it felt good as they seemed to glide through the tunnel. But then they heard a noise from the other side. A noise that sounded suspiciously like an alarm, and someone yelling in English. Then the flying sensation ceased as everyone seemed to start falling, and All Might turned around.

       “Everyone, grab hold of each other! Something’s gone wrong!”

       “Already?!” Kirashima asked.

       Everyone tried to bunch up, and Aizawa tried to wrap everyone up with his scarf, but it was too little, too late. The students had gone through the floor, and Aizawa only managed to grab the pros before they too fell through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right friends, next chapter, the students and pros will face off against the villains of the DC universe and meet its heroes!  
> Who's excited?


	3. Meet the new arrivals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Class of 1-A and their chaperones meet some of the denizens of this world.  
> And they're not friendly.

       Izuku felt his back hit a concrete wall. After letting out a groan, he opened his eyes and saw that he wasn’t alone. With him were Momo, Shoto, and Katsuki. This news was a mix of relief and fear. Relief that he wasn’t the lone survivor, which meant that the others could be alive. But the fear that he and the other three were the _only_ survivors, and worse, with no way home or even a way to tell if they made it to their destination. The others started to wake up and groan.

       “Damnit! We didn’t even make it to the world before things went wrong!” Katsuki complained, getting up.

       “Is everyone alright?” Shoto asked in his usual deadpan manner.

       “I’m fine. Where are we?” Momo asked as she rubbed her sore body.

       “The signs are in English, so we’re either in America or England.” Izuku pointed out.

       “Are we the only ones who survived?”

       “I hope not.”

       “Whatever. Come on, we need to figure out where the hell we are.”

       They noticed that they were standing in the middle of an alley, and when they looked out, they saw numerous people looking at them and pointing, some even had cameras out. Katsuki marched over to them and created an explosion to get their attention.

       “HEY!! Which one of you morons speak Japanese?” He yelled, making several people step back in fear.

       “Let me.” Shoto said, stepping forward. A few seconds later, he was speaking English, and after one of the civilians replied, he turned back to the group.

       “We’re in an American city called Gotham, and it’s apparently home to a pro hero called Batman.”

       “I haven’t heard of either.” Izuku replied.

       “And if this stupid nerd hasn’t heard of him, then he must really be off the grid.” Katsuki pointed out.

       One of the audience members, man in a trench coat, called out to them in English, and what he said must have been harsh, because Shoto took up a battle stance.

Music: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YtbgGnSvP4k>

       But before Shoto could reply, the manhole cover behind them was punched off, and from the fresh hole emerged a massive, hulking monster that stood at least at eight feet, and looked like a humanoid crocodile. Before any of the teenagers had time to react, a nearby pipe burst and from it poured out a brown, thick substance that soon took shape of a giant statue of clay. Then a woman with green skin and fiery red hair stepped out and joined the crocodile… man… thing. Finally, the guy with the trench coat clenched his fist, and the students could hear the whirl of a machine. The man’s physique began to grow and grow until it tore the trench coat to shreds, revealing a now heavily muscular man with a luchador mask.

       The students grouped up. If these guys were pro heroes, the people wouldn’t have run, and they certainly wouldn’t be acting like this. As Momo prepared a shield and staff, the luchador spoke in English, and Shoto translated.

       “He says if we give up, they won’t hurt us.”

       “Oh, they shouldn’t be worried that _they_ will hurt _me_.” Katsuki replied with a cocky smile, right before launching himself at the luchador, followed by the other students charging forward.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

       Ochaco picked herself up and looked around. She was near a beach, and close by, maybe a ten-minute hike, was a huge mountain. And the groans of discomfort told her she wasn’t alone. Looking behind her, she was relieved to see that at least three of her classmates had made it. Tenya, Fumikage, and Kirishima were all getting up. They might have had a nasty headache, like her, but at least they were alive.

       “You guys are alright!” She cheered as she walked over to them.

       “It would appear we were in fact, whisked away to a distant land. But I certainly didn’t expect to arrive in such a manner.”

       “True. But we’re here now. I suggest we go into town and try to find a way to contact the others, if they made it.” Tenya suggested.

       “Yea, that sounds like a good idea.” Ochaco agreed.

       “But maaaaan, this field trip is off to a bad start.” Kirishima complained.

       “Oh, trust me _meat bag_ , it will get far worse.” A metallic voice replied.

       The four students turned around, and were greeted by a bizarre sight. Standing in front of them were four individuals, each unique in appearance. One of them was clearly a machine, with a blood red body with several cracks that glowed like they were lava veins. His eyes were even redder than his body, and the frown exuded an aura of pure disgust.

       The second individual looked more organic, but not by much. His skin was a mix of blue and purple, with red marks covering his arms and torso, and his whole body was plain massive with an almost rocky appearance. On his knuckles were slabs that would no doubt increase the damage, and his toes had razor sharp claws, and his eyes were the color of crimson.

       The third one was the most bizarre of them all. It looked like someone had taken three separate villains and merged them together. Its skin was a mix of a dark pink ooze with green blobs mixed in, with blue and white lines that crossed the skin like pieces of a circuit board, and cement. The final person was the most normal of them, relatively speaking, with pale white skin and missing the top park of his skull, revealing his brain.

       “Hello everyone… Psimon says; Show. No. Mercy.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

       Hanta Sero found himself falling out of the sky, and at very high speeds to the pavement. Looking around, he found three of his classmates also plummeting to the concrete below. Thinking fast, he launched a stretch of tape to gather them and pull them closer, than launched another tape at the building they were falling next to. Once he had stopped their descent, he began slowly inching their way downwards. After they had reached the bottom, he heard his peers begin to stir, and quickly removed his tape from them.

       “Owww. Totally not how I was hoping this would go.” Mina complained as she rubbed her eyes.

       “Tell me about it. You guys think something went wrong on this world’s end?” Sato asked.

       “No doubt. I heard a lot of shouting. Plus, All Might said that something had gone wrong.” Shoji spoke, though like always, it was through his arm, rather than his mouth.

       “Where are we?” Sero asked as the others got on their feet. Before any could make a guess, they all felt a sudden pain in their heads, like their brains took a jackhammer and starting trying to make a way out. When it subsided, they heard a voice speak in a low growl.

       “It doesn’t matter. You’ll be leaving with us soon enough.” A man spoke, in English.

       “What the? Hey, I don’t know English!” Sato pointed out, in English as well.

       “I implanted the knowledge in your mind. That way, we don’t have to waste time translating.” a gruff voice explained.

       The four turned to the source of the voice, and surprised didn’t even begin to cover what they felt at what they saw. A giant, naked gorilla with what could only be described as a man whose skin was as black as oil and a guy in a lab suit holding a wand.

       “What the?! A talking monkey?!” Mina yelled, earning a snarl from the gorilla.

       “Calm down. That’s probably his Quirk.” Shoji replied.

       “Are you guys pro heroes?” Sero asked.

       “Heroes? Hardly. Pros? You can bet your life on it.” The oil guy answered.

       “Wait… if you’re not heroes, you’re either villains or vigilantes! And we’re not going with either!” Sato replied, reaching inside his belt to grab his tubes of sugar.

       “It doesn’t matter either way.” The man with the wand replied.

       “But you _are_ coming with us.” He stated in a menacing voice as thunder started to rumble.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

       As Mineta began to regain consciousness, he couldn’t help but notice that he was currently lying on something. But it wasn’t hard, like rock, nor was it cold, like steel. It was warm, and soft. Very, very soft. That meant one of two things; either someone found him and took him home, or…

       The small hero in training dared to open his eyes. He dared to hope that it was option number two. Oh please, dear God, let it be option number two! And if it was, then please let it be Momo’s.

       As his eyelids fluttered open, and his sight returned, his nose got bloody. It was option number 2!! He was currently face-first in a woman’s bosom! Yes! Finally! His many, many prayers have been answered at long last! He turned his head to see who it belonged to. He hoped it was Momo’s, or at least not Jiro’s. He looked and saw nothing. He was lying on a pile of floating clothes. Well, she may not be as generously endowed as Momo, but Toru’s bust was certainly better and Jiro’s. Mineta closed his eyes and smiled. He could stay in this bliss forever. Toru, however, wanted it over as soon as possible.

       “YOU PERVERT!!!” She yelled as she grabbed the small student and flung him across the ground. As he rolled, the yell roused the others. Mineta got up and saw that he was with Jiro and Denki.

       “Of course, I _had_ to get stuck with Mineta.” Jiro complained as she and Denki got up.

       “Man, what a pain. Where’d the others go?” Denki asked.

       “No idea. Think we might be the only ones to survive?” Jiro replied.

       “I sure hope not. I wanted to see this world with everyone else.” Toru said with a hint of pain and worry in her voice.

       “Don’t worry sweetheart. You come with us, and I guarantee you’ll see them again.” A man stated, though his Japanese was a little rough.

       “Huh? Who are you?” Denki asked.

       Turning to face the man who talked to them, the students saw three individuals. One of them was a hugely muscular man, almost mammoth in size. He wore a black one suit with golden boots. The other person was a woman. A redhead that only wore a pink dress with a single strap that only went to barely past her waist. The final guy, the one who talked, was dressed in an all-black suit, with a black top hat, round sunglasses, and held a cane. He also had a scar on his grey face.

       “I’m Shade, that’s Giganta, and the other guy’s Mammoth. We’re here to help.”

       “Oh thank God! Some pro heroes!” Toru said.

       “That’s us, always happy to help. We’re sorry for the accident on your way here, but we promise, we’re looking for your friends right now. Why don’t you come with us? You can wait at our HQ while we search.” Shade offered with a crooked smile.

       “Thsure thing. I don’t thsee why not.” Mineta said, walking towards them, but was soon stopped by Jiro’s outstretched arm.

       “Jiro, is something wrong?” Denki asked.

       “Something’s not right here.”

       “Oh really?” Shade asked.

       “There’s no way that these guys could’ve reacted as quickly as they did if it really was an accident. Either the heroes of this world are trying to capture us for their own reasons, or this guy is lying. My money’s on the second option.” Jiro explained, Shade’s smile starting to falter.

       “What do you mean?” Toru asked.

       “Think about it. If the heroes of this world wanted to capture us, they would’ve teleported us straight to a cell or a lab. But they didn’t.”

       “That’s because you were out for a long time.” Shade explained.

       That statement sealed the deal. The students took up battle stances.

       “No we weren’t! I remember falling, hitting a few branches, but I know that I never blacked out!” Denki pointed out as electricity surged across his body.

       "Yea! The fall didn't hurt me  _that_ badly!" Toru replied.

       "I remember the whole thing made me closth my eyeths, but I know it wasthn't bad enough to make me pasth out." Mineta added.

       Shade’s smile turned to a grimace.

       “Well shit.” He said in English, right before lifting his cane and shooting a black substance at the four high schoolers.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

       Tsuyu woke up to the sound of waves. She looked around and saw that it was rather dark, so it took her eyes a while to adjust. But as they did, she heard other groans of discomfort. Looking around, she saw that she had come out with Yuga, Koda, and Ojiro, all of which were getting up.

       “You guys ok?” She asked as she hopped over to them.

       “I’m fine, but my head is killing me.” Ojiro said.

       “Only my pride is wounded.” Yuga answered, his Cheshire-like grin appearing shortly afterwords. Tsuyu looked around. They were currently standing near a harbor, one close by to a place that looked like some kind of vacation resort. The sky was cloudy, so the only source of light they had was a nearby lamp, which created a very horror movie-like feeling.

       She looked at Koda, and saw that he was standing out on the pier, looking at the water. She and the others came and joined him, trying to find what had caught his attention. As Tsuyu looked out at the inky black water, she found what Koda was looking at; there was a shark fin, and it was coming straight for them. At that moment, her mind played the Jaw’s Theme.

       “Hello! Friend shark, could you please tell us where we are?” Koda called, but his voice caused the fin to sink beneath the waves.

       Months of constant battle and training had finely tuned Tsuyu’s survival instincts, and right now, those instincts were screaming at her to get off the pier _now_. She jumped, and was about to wrap her tongue around her classmates to come with her, but that plan was stopped before it could be put into motion when a giant shark head tore through the pier and sent all of the boys flying. And landing straight into the water. Worse, it also took out the lamp, leaving her almost blind. But she could hear the panicked gasps of the others as they came up for air.

       “What was that?” Ojiro asked as he began to swim back to shore.

       “I don’t know. I can’t seem to talk to it.” Koda answered.

       “Now my costume is soaked! And it’s dry clean only t-”

       Yuga didn’t get a chance to complain further, as he was suddenly dragged beneath the waves. Almost on reflex, he shot out his naval laser, which provided enough light to reveal what was in the water; a giant, monstrous hybrid of a man with a shark’s head and skin. Ojiro and Koda swam even faster as the shark’s fin appeared once again and made a beeline straight for them. Ojiro was the furthest, so Tsuyu launched her tongue out to him. He grabbed on, but just as he was about to be pulled out, a monstrous claw grabbed his tail. It was far stronger than Tsuyu, so she had no choice but to let go and watch her friend get dragged to certain doom. Next, she tried to grab Koda, but the exact same thing happened.

       Yuga tried frantically to use his laser to fight back, but this thing was as flexible as it was strong. Tsuyu looked at the water with worry. That was its element. If she went in there, it meant certain defeat. Sure, she could fight better than the others submerged, but it would literally be a frog vs a shark. The shark villain hadn’t moved to attack her, only swimming in circles as air bubbles came up less and less frequently, as if taunting her for her cowardice. Closing her eyes and steeling herself, she jumped into the water. She would save her friends’ lives, even if she lost her own.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

       All Might couldn’t help but groan. His body wasn’t in physical pain, sure, but man, this pounding in his head was what he imagined hangovers were like. And judging by the mewls of annoyance, everyone felt the same. He looked around and was relieved. All the chaperones had made it. Aizawa’s scarf had managed to keep them together. But as he looked around, he began to panic. None of the children could be found, it was just the adults.

       “About time you got up.” A girl said.

       All Might turned, and he felt a bit of relief. Mei Hatsume was with them. That meant there was a chance young Midoriya was alive and well.

       “What the hell happened? Shoto, can you hear me? Shoto? SHOTO?!” Endeavor cried, but it was more out of anger than actual concern. He then turned his sights to the Symbol of Peace.

       “YOU!! What did you drag us into?!” The number two hero demanded.

       “I didn’t think this would happen Endeavor. If I did, I wouldn’t have suggested we come here.” All Might replied.

       “Oh sure.” The flame hero retorted sarcastically.

       “Enough. Right now, we need to focus on finding out where we are, and then start tracking down the children. This is no time to point fingers or place blame, that’ll help no one.” A tired looking man with a scarf pointed out.

       “Aizawa’s right. Where do you think we are?” Present Mic asked.

       They looked around. The sun was out, and judging by its position, it was about early afternoon. The whole area was nothing but grasslands, with a few trees dotting the ground. There were massive herds in the distance, and it all came together like something straight out of Hollywood movie.

       “I’d say we’re in Africa right now. We should make our way to civilization as soon as possible.” One of the Pussycats, Mandalay, reminded.

       “Yea, yea, but guys, I need to show you something!” Mei insisted.

       “What is it young Hatsume?” All Might asked.

       “Look at this.”

       Mei waltzed over to a large metal box, the only discernable feature was that it had a green camera, button… thing… on it. The other heroes looked at it, none of them having any idea what it was, what was inside it, or how to open it.

       “I don’t know what it is. I’ve pushed all the buttons, I’ve yelled at it, tried to open it, and if I had a hammer, I would totally try to smash it.”

       “Should we really be wasting our time on this?” Endeavor asked.

       “It might give us a clue to the whereabouts of the students.” All Might answered.

       “Fine. But if my masterpiece is damaged because we wasted time with this, I’m holding you responsible, All Might.”

       Suddenly, the box beeped, and opened up. Inside was a man. A really, really big man. He was completely shirtless, all he had on was a tight pair of green shorts, with an emerald “A” emblazoned on the belt. As he stood up, his eyes burned a dull red, his ears were pointed, like an elf, and he stood as tall as All Might, maybe taller. As he looked at the group, All Might smiled brightly and waved.

       “Hello there! I’m All Might. That’s Endeavor, Eraser-Head, Present Mic, and those four are the Wild, Wild Pussycats, and this girl’s-” All Might introduced, only to be cut off by Mei.

       “I’m Mei Hatsume! Residential genius, inventor, and master support student!” Mei introduced herself, earning looks from all of the adults.

       For a moment, the man simply stared at them. All Might opened his mouth to repeat what he already said in English, but the man talked.

       “Accessing; Eraser-Head.” It said as it stared at Aizawa.

       “Huh? What do you mean ‘accessing’?” Present Mic asked in English.

       The man didn’t answer. It simply wound up its fist, like it was getting ready to throw a punch, and spoke again.

       “Accessing; All Might.”


	4. The Calvary Arrives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be a combat heavy chapter, so be prepared for a lot of reading!

Music:[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cAf4phHqX1E&t=32s](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cAf4phHqX1E&t=32s)

       Everyone was able to avoid Shade’s attack, and each one then got ready for a fight. Mineta started popping off balls, Toru began stripping, Denki coated himself in electricity, and Jiru moved her earphone jack to her boots. The villains had also gone into battle mode, with Mammoth charging at Mineta, Shade continuing to attack with his black substance, and Giganta showed the four children how she got that name, growing so big she’d give Mt. Lady a run for her money, and her small dress somehow managed to grow with her. The girls were a little petrified at the sight. Denki and Mineta, however, were having the time of their lives, with the smallest of the two even pulling out his phone and taking some pictures while he could. She raised her foot to squish them, and even Denki pulled out his phone and snapped as many pics as he could when her leg was raised.

       Only once the massive boot started to approach did the two hormone-filled boys get the idea that maybe they should run. Both of them sprinted out of the way, and Mineta even threw dozens of balls at the incoming foot. When it made contact with the ground, Giganta found that she couldn’t move it. Mineta laughed at her feeble attempts to move, but his laughter stopped when he got body slammed by the one called Mammoth. He too proved why he was called that, because boy did he sure hit like one. The boy with grapes for hair went flying into a nearby tree, and after making impact, was down for the count. Denki ran to Mammoth, ready to electrify the man, only to be grabbed by the black substance from Shade. Once in it’s grasp, Shade then slammed Denki into the ground repeatedly, until the boy wasn’t able to maintain his electric covering anymore.

       Jiro scowled. This was bad. This was really, really bad. Before she could think of a battle strategy, she saw Giganta start to shrink herself, and worse, the balls on her feet didn’t shrink with her, so as the boot got smaller, the balls began to clump together until they were off entirely. Giganta grew again, but not nearly as massive as before. Jiro turned on her boots, and the sounds of her heartbeat kept Giganta at bay, but with her attention on the giantess, Mammoth was able to body slam into her just like Mineta. She went straight towards Giganta, who quickly pulled out her earphone jacks and tied them up, effectively rendering her useless.

       “Now, let’s find that invisible girl.” Shade said in English as he raised his cane.

       A massive torrent of black energy spewed out, and Toru found herself soon tied up, just like Denki. And just like Denki, Shade lifted her up and slammed her repeatedly into the ground. After the fight had been knocked out of her, Shade used his cane to gather them all up. Jiro heard Mineta start to stir.

       “Man, this sthool trip totally blowths.”

       “Now that that’s out of the way, we can-”

       Shade didn’t get to finish, as a female voice interrupted him.

       “That's enough Shade!”

       “Wonder Woman!”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

       Tsuyu landed in the water and started swimming. She could tell by the movement of the water that the shark villain had begun to move in circles around her. All she could do to tell its location was Yuga’s naval laser, and that was growing more and more infrequent. Soon, it would cease altogether as he ran out of oxygen. Suddenly, the clouds parted, allowing the light of the moon to shine through. And when the light pierced the waves, Tsuyu’s heart almost stopped when she saw what she was up against. This villain was easily bigger than a great white, and its arms were big enough that with one arm, it held the now nearly drowned Yuga, Ojiro, and Koda. It torpedoed itself towards her at breakneck pace, and opened its monstrous maw. Tsuyu was too paralyzed by fear to do anything, until she heard a voice in her head.

_Creatures of the sea, I summon you to Amnesty Bay to aid me._

       Tsuyu was confused. That sound… didn’t speak in Japanese. It felt like something had given her instincts a voice, and that voice then compelled her to do whatever it wanted. The shark villain must have heard and felt it too, because it stopped and looked back at the open ocean water. Tsuyu recognized the opportunity and took it. Wrapping her tongue around the three boys, she was able to slip them out of the shark’s grasp. Once it realized that, it was too late; they had already been flung out of the water and landed back to shore. The shark charged at Tsuyu, who had also jumped out. But the frog heroine had underestimated the speed of her opponent, for the second she was out of the water, a massive claw grabbed her by both legs. The shark leaped out of the water, and when it reached dry land, slammed her into the sand.

       “Rib…bit.” Was all Tsuyu could muster as the villain put its other claw around the bulk of her body and started to squeeze. She hurled mucus straight at his eye, but it did little to stop him, in fact, it only prompted him to squeeze harder, and she could feel her bones start to crack and pop.

       As she began to fade, a sudden blue light appeared and punctured the thing’s arm. They both looked at the source and saw Yuga standing up, hacking up a storm. Ojiro was also starting to get back up, his tail steadily raising itself, and even Koda began to force himself to get up. The shark charged at the boys. Yuga tried to fire, but the shark jumped up, still holding Tsuyu. Ojiro tried to jump to intercept, but his movements were too slow from still recovering from a near death experience, and the villain punched him down with enough force that he made a crater on impact. Yuga once again tried to hit him, but nothing but a few sparkles came out, and Tsuyu recognized the look on his face. Between using his power in the water and saving her, Yuga was at his limit; his stomach pain must be unbearable now. The shark backhanded him into a nearby tool shack. Tsuyu called out his name, and she saw movement from the dust. His once elaborate and beautiful suit of armor was now ruined, caked with sand, grime, blood, and full of holes. He looked her straight in the eyes.

       “Mon ami…. I tried…” Yuga muttered before he fell to the ground, completely exhausted. That’s when the shark spoke. Tsuyu’s English was a little rusty, but she recognized one word;

       “Snack.”

       The shark opened its mouth, and Tsuyu closed her eyes, accepting that this was the end. She, and probably her friends too, were going to be this villain’s meal, and there was nothing she could do to stop it. She promised her younger brother that she’d get an autographed picture of this world’s greatest hero, but she couldn’t even survive for a full five minutes here. She could smell, even feel the foul breath, but then she felt something hot, like a laser, pass between them. She opened her eyes and turned to Yuga, but saw he was still too beaten up to fight. Suddenly, the shark dropped her, and that’s when Tsuyu noticed that there was a shadow on the beach. Turning to its source, her jaw dropped.

       Standing in place of the ocean was a 20-foot tidal wave. And in the center of that tidal wave was a man. A man who was riding a _goddamn_ _Mosasaurus_ like a horse, holding a trident in his right hand, and in place of his left hand was instead a hook. She heard the shark speak one word, but it was a word she knew.

       “Shit.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

       All Might and the other pro heroes braced themselves, but that did little to help them withstand the overwhelming amount of power that came from their latest foe. Everyone but All Might and Endeavor went flying through the air, but Aizawa was able to wrap them in his scarf, and Tiger used his body to cushion the landing.

       “Who is this guy?” Present Mic asked.

       “I don’t think it’s a guy. I think it’s an android.” Mei replied.

       “We’re up against a robot?” Mandalay asked.

       “No, an android! A robot that looks human!” Mei clarified.

       “So how do we beat it?” Pixie-bob asked.

       “Oh, oh oh oh! I know! I’ll scan it for its Quirk! Then we’ll know!” Ragdoll said, not letting the fact that she was just punched 30 feet into the air bother her in the slightest.

       “All right. Let us know what it is.” Aizawa ordered.

       “I spy with my Quirkful eye… oh… oh no… that can’t be right!” Ragdoll blubbered out, panicking.

       “What? What’s wrong?” Tiger asked.

       “It… it has _all_ of our Quirks!”

       “What? That’s impossible!” Present Mic replied.

       “Accessing; Endeavor.” The android spoke, its whole body igniting with fire in a way just like Endeavor.

       It even got the facial hair down.

       “Everyone, scatter!” Mandalay ordered as their foe launched a massive wave of fire at them. As Aizawa ran, he noticed something odd; the android seemed to be watching him like a hawk. Even when Aizawa ran behind it, the head of the machine would follow him completely, never taking its eyes off of him.

       “Alright you menace! It looks like you can only use one of our powers at a time!” All Might proclaimed as he jumped up in the air, doing multiple front flips.

       “California… SMA-”

       The android grabbed All Might’s fist before the hero could finish saying his super move. It then brought him down to earth, followed by a punch across the jaw, then a backhand punch, then a hit to the injury he sustained so long ago, and finishing with an uppercut that sent him flying. He groaned as he got up, spitting out blood as he did so.

       “How did he see you?! He was looking at Aizawa!” Pixie-bob asked.

       “It has all our Quirks. That includes mine, which lets it know where everyone is.” Ragdoll confessed.

       Tiger and Endeavor charged the android, and All Might called out to them.

       “Be careful! That thing hits as hard as I did in my prime!”

       The warning was ignored as Endeavor cranked his heat up to the max, unleashing a blue laser of pure heat at his opponent, but it was able to stretch its body out of the way.

       “Accessing; Pixie-bob.”

       It plunged its arm into the earth, and soon, two walls of dirt rose and collapsed on Endeavor and Tiger, trapping them underground, and getting a cry of alarm from the other Pussycats.

       “Pixie-bob! Get them out of there! Endeavor’s heat will fry Tiger or burn up all their oxygen if you don’t hurry!” Mandalay ordered, and her blonde companion obeyed immediately. But neither resurfaced, and Pixie’s pores started to leak sweat.

       “Come on! Come on! That robot’s-”

       “Android!” Mei corrected.

       “It’s fighting me! Keep it distracted or I’ll never be able to bring them back!” She cried.

       “All right all right all right, since that thing’s head is locked on Aizawa, it can’t use my power against me!” Present Mic stated as he took in a deep breath.

       “ **Yeaaaaaaaah!!!!!** ” the English teacher yelled.

       The android opened its stomach, revealing a stereo.

       “ **Noooooooooo!!!!!** ” was its reply, and the two loud noises cancelled each other out.

       Pixie-bob let out a scream of triumph, and soon, Endeavor and Tiger popped out of the ground, both struggling to breathe.

       “Why’s that thing so insistent on watching Aizawa? What can he do that’s so dangerous?” Endeavor demanded, getting more and more furious by the minute.

        “All Eraser-Head can do is-” All Might started before it all clicked.

        “He can erase Quirks!” Present Mic finished, also coming to a similar realization.

        “Wait, then that means… this thing gets our powers.” Mandalay started.

        “But it also gets our weaknesses.” All Might finished.

        “In case you haven’t noticed, I’ve been trying to erase this robot’s-”

        “Android!” Mei yelled.

        “-thing’s Quirks for some time, but since it’s using my own power against me, I’m pretty much useless.”

        “Wait. Eraser-Head’s power depends on eyesight… keep the android busy! I have an idea!” Mei yelled, reaching into her backpack for construction materials.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

        Sero didn’t get a chance to react to the man’s statement. In fact, none of them had a chance to react to his statement, as four lightning bolts came down and struck them. Everyone cried out in pain, and all went down to their knees. All, except Sato, who had managed to consume enough sugar to activate his Quirk. Ignoring the pain from the lightning, he made his way to the guy with the wand, and punched him hard, forcing him to cancel the lightning.

        Free from the pain, Sero saw the gorilla jump to Sato, and launched tape at him. After it started wrapping around him, Shoji grabbed it with all of his arms and heaved with his full might, which managed to bring the villain back. As the gorilla approached, Shoji readied three of his arms and attacked once the villain got in range. The gorilla went flying, but before either Shoji or Sero could follow up, the black and purple villain proceeded to grow in size and bear down on them. Sero tried to launch tape at him, and Shoji tried to punch him, but nothing had any effect. It like trying to fight a shadow. The villain managed to wrap itself around the two and started to squeeze.

       Meanwhile, Sato and Mina were having even less luck with the wand guy. Abandoning the lightening, he was now generating huge winds that pushed Sato back, and made it impossible for Mina to use her acid. He raised his hand and when it came down, massive chunks of ice came down and smashed into the two, forcing them back. The wand villain let up, but before either Mina or Sato could do anything, the gorilla returned and stared at them.

       The heroes tried to move, but found that their bodies were completely unresponsive.

       “Now, be good children, and sit.” The gorilla ordered, and the children obeyed, even the ones the shadow villain had in his grasp.

       “G-guys? I can't control my body. What’s happening to us?” Sero asked as he and his classmates sat down.

       “That thing… must be a real gorilla with a mind control Quirk.” Shoji explained as the shadow villain created a portal.

       This was it. The four of them were about to be captured by the villains, and they could only wonder what would happen to them. Would they be experimented on? Would they be ransomed? Would they be brainwashed to join the villain’s side?

       Luckily, it would seem they wouldn’t find out, because a bright light focused on the group. It was coming from a helicopter, and how it wasn’t making noise was anyone’s guess. From the vehicle jumped out six people. One of them was in a military uniform, and had an assault rifle but there weren’t any markings on him, so they couldn’t tell which country he belonged to. Next was a guy encased from head to toe in armor, with a crosshair laser pointer on his right eye, and was holding a sniper rifle, in addition to the guns attached to his wrists. The third was a girl, the only girl of the group. She was blonde, had a very athletic physique, and a skin-tight costume with a color palette that matched her hammer. Her really, really big hammer. Next was a man with an air force cap, blue trench coat, a silver scarf, and was loaded with a ton of boomerangs. Next was a shirtless man that was covered with tattoos that made him look like a skeleton. Finally, there was a huge African American with dreadlocks that was dressed in black pants, a brown hoodie that was unzipped, revealing his chiseled and scarred torso. All he had in terms of weapons were a few knives on his knuckles.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

       As Katsuki rocketed towards the luchador, Izuku charged the crocodile, Momo sprinted to the redhead, while Shoto moved his foot to the clay monster. Katsuki raised his hands to cause an explosion, but the masked man raised his foot so fast the student didn’t have time to react. The foot made contact with Katsuki’s chin, which sent him flying upwards. Before Katsuki flew up too far, the luchador grabbed his foot and slammed him down onto the pavement. But if he thought Katsuki would go down in two hits, that idea was shattered when Katsuki pointed his hand at the villain and unleashed an explosion that forced him back. Katsuki got back up, and threw punches, and with each punch, an explosion came with it, each one forcing him back. The luchador eventually got close enough to a car before one last explosion hurled him to a wall, leaving a dent from the impact.

       Meanwhile, Shoto was facing off against the clay monster, and with a single step, he launched an ice attack on the floor, but the monster was able to launch itself onto a wall, and then proceeded to launch its arm at him. Shoto created an ice wall to block, but the thing managed to transform its arm into a massive hammer, shattering the ice, then slugging Shoto across the jaw and knocking him to the ground. He wiped the blood from his lip, and got back up, turning his foot and quickly encasing the whole monster in ice. He looked back to see the others.

       The redhead that Momo was after summoned massive plant tentacles from underneath her, and coiled themselves around her legs, immobilizing the girl. To counter this, Momo created a weedwhacker and armor on her legs, and soon freed herself. The plant lady created several plants with mouths, and they barreled towards the student. But Momo kept her cool, and from her body came a flamethrower that managed to burn away the carnivorous plants. The plant lady then created flowers that shot out toxic and explosive seeds, forcing Momo back. The heroine refused to admit defeat, however. Creating a bow and two arrows, she let loose at one of the flowers as it prepared to fire another explosive seed, and the resulting explosion tore the flower apart, and Momo did the same to the second flower before the villainess could adjust her strategy. The high schooler saw her opponent was open, and rushed forward, creating a skateboard to close the distance. Before her foe had time to react, Momo had gotten close enough, and landed a very strong punch to the woman’s face, sending her to the floor.

       Izuku was having about as much luck as his classmates against his opponent. The crocodile villain was strong, but Izuku was both smaller and more agile. Time and time again, the villain tried to grab, punch, or bite the young man, but each attempt was in vain, as Izuku managed to dodge and launch a swift counterattack. Eventually, the green-haired lad drop kicked the villain back into the wall. For a moment, it looked like the battle had been won. But the crocodile said something to the luchador, who nodded in agreement. That’s when Katsuki’s villain hurled the car to the frozen clay monster, shattering his icy prison. The luchador yelled something, and Shoto turned to his fellow students.

       “Heads up! They’re switching targets!”

       Before Izuku had any chance to react, he suddenly felt himself picked up by his legs and launched into the air. Then he saw massive plant tentacles coming right for him. He tried to punch them, but they dodged and grabbed his wrists and legs, completely immobilizing him. Katsuki noticed the luchador had jumped into the air and rocketed himself to intercept, but before he could, he was soon wrapped up in a thick, slimy, clay substance. Shoto moved to help, only to be slapped away by the crocodile’s tail. Momo prepared her flamethrower to help get Izuku down, but that plan was waylaid as the luchador landed right in front of her, and grabbed her by the face, then slammed her into the pavement, then stomped on her, knocking her out cold. Shoto tried to encase the crocodile in ice, but the villain proved to strong to contain. Shoto blasted him with fire, but he put his hands up in a defensive stance to protect himself, slowly inching forward. Suddenly, Shoto felt both of his hands grabbed, and saw that the same kind of plants that held Izuku captive were now binding his hands behind his back. The crocodile charged, punching the child hard enough to knock him out. Izuku looked to his last remaining friend. Much to his dismay, Katsuki wasn’t faring well against the clay villain. In fact, he was completely being contained inside the clay monster's body, which reminded both of them of the day when Katsuki was attacked by the sludge villain. And the end result was no different. Katsuki eventually passed out, and before Izuku could so much as yell his name, a pink mist entered his mouth, and just like that, the last of the students was defeated.

       “That certainly took longer than expected. Clayface, get the truck. I’ll put the collars on.”

       “Sure thing Bane.”

       After the truck was brought in, the four now collared heroes-in-training were loaded up, and taken away to parts unknown.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

       “Wait, what do you mean ‘Show no mercy’?” Ochaco asked, nervous.

       As if to answer, the red robot raised its fist, and from the ground erupted four fists made of the earth. With everyone contained, the man with his brain showing started walking forward, a malicious grin on his face. But before he could do anything, Kirishima was able to break free of the ground hands, and then proceeded to free the others. The brain guy narrowed his eyes.

       “How annoying. No matter. Psimon says; Give up.”

       Suddenly, all four of them felt a sharp pain in their heads, like what they felt when they first got here, only much, much worse. Fumikage looked to his friends and saw them all fall one by one, the psychic pain too much to bear for them. And try as he might, he was also beginning to succumb to the pain.

       “There. That wasn’t too hard, now was it?” The brain guy asked.

       Fumikage grimaced. He would not be defeated so easily.

       “Dark Shadow!” The bird-human hybrid commanded, causing a giant black bird to emerge from his body.

       Before the brain guy could react, Dark Shadow hurled a massive punch at him, knocking him flat on his back and ceasing the skull-splitting pain immediately. The other heroes got back up, now ready for a fight. The giant blob moved to the students, and Iida activated his engines, moving quickly at the brain guy. Ochaco sprinted for the pink blob, and the muscled guy with red eyes charged at Kirishima, while Fumikage had Dark Shadow focus on the robot. But to everyone’s surprise, the robot closed its fist and made an uppercut motion, and following that, a giant geyser of lava erupted, completely cutting off Dark Shadow, and weakening it significantly. Worse, the lava caused the nearby grass to ignite, even further draining Fumikage’s companion. As Fumikage ran away to try and get away from the lava, the robot took this opportunity to launch itself at the bird-human student. Before Dark Shadow could try and protect its master, robot punched him square in the gut, and the force was so strong he puked. Fumikage was finished, and it only took one blow.

       Ochaco had gotten close to the blob villain, which tried to extend its arm to hit her. This worked in her favor, as she was fresh from her training with Gunhead Martial Arts. With a quick dodge, she easily avoided the attack, and gently touched the monster, careful to make it quick enough so her hand couldn’t be absorbed by the goo. After she pulled her hand back, the monster began to float, flailing its arms about helplessly, and Ochaco smiled. Maybe these villains weren’t so tough. She turned around to go help the others, but quickly regretted her line of thinking, because the monster unleashed a sudden blast of electricity at her. In an agonizing scream, the heroine-in-training went down, and couldn’t muster the strength to get back up.

       Kirishima and the rock guy grappled, the teenager activating his Quirk and throwing a right hook. A hook was easily caught, and used to throw him dangerously close to the still flowing lava. The muscled guy charged, and Kirishima hardened his body and braced for impact. He didn’t know if his Quirk allowed him to survived in lava, but he sure didn’t want to find out. The villain charged, and Kirishima made a few jabs and then an uppercut, all of his blows landing right where he wanted. The villain yelled in pain, but countered with a single punch that sent Kirishima straight into the lava. The boy hardened his whole body as he landed. Surprisingly, it wasn’t that deep, maybe only a puddle in terms of depth. But that didn’t make it any less dangerous. Standing up and making sure to keep his Quirk focused on his feet, he saw the villain charge at him.

       Kirishima could only imagine how manly he looked right now; fighting a villain whose power equaled his own while standing in lava. If he was sure he could come out on top, he would be enjoying himself way more. But as it was, he was starting to get tired, and his concentration was starting to wane. He needed to end this now, and he knew it. So once the villain got in arm’s length, Kirishima went to town on him, throwing haymakers, quick jabs, dodging the guy’s efforts to counter-attack, and every other fighting technique he could think of. But it wasn’t enough. The bad guy landed a solid hit on his stomach, launching the redhead out of the lava. As he tried to get up, he was greeted by a fist to the face. Now it was the villain’s turn. He punched Kirishima in the gut. Then he punched again. And again. And with each blow, the hero-in-training’s defenses got weaker and weaker until he felt his ribs crack and break from the force. Satisfied, the villain picked him up and dropped Kirishima off to the also defeated Fumikage, and was soon joined by Ochaco.

       Iida was performing hit and run attacks with the villain he was up against. As he prepared for another round, he heard the machine speak.

       “Do you require assistance, _meat bag_?” It taunted.

       Iida looked to the other villains. They had managed to best his friends, and now, he knew he had two choices; either run and try to get help, or fight long enough for help from this world’s pro heroes to arrive. The first option was far more likely to work. After all, if there weren’t any pros in the area, he would certainly lose and be captured as well. But then he looked at his friends, and the three of them looked at him. They were afraid. He shook the idea of running from his head. He was their class representative, and he promised his brother that he’d look out for them. And he’ll be damned if he wasn’t a man of his word!

       Iida charged at the villain, just like before, but now, it would seem he lost his patience.

       “Psimon says; STOP!!”

       And just like that, the pain in his head returned, and Iida slowed down, then stumbled, then fell. The villain got closer, and Iida tried to punch him, but the fist was too slow. It was caught, and the villain cranked up the pain, and now, Iida couldn’t even think without immense agony. A single punch, and the class rep was down for the count. After his barely conscious body was dragged with the rest, the brain man smiled.

       “Now that that workout’s over, Psimon says-”

       “Titans, **GO**!”


	5. Heroes Unite

       ["Titans! **GO**!"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8OWQAUSbWfY)

       Iida, Fumikage, Ochaco, and Kirishima looked to the source of the voice. Charging their way was a rather large squad of individuals. Four of them were flying, three of them were all females, one with a purple cloak and black leotard with a red jeweled belt, one with glowing green eyes, purple miniskirt, belly shirt, and hair that looked like it was on fire, and the third one had completely green skin with fiery red hair, a blue skirt, gloves, and cape, and a white shirt with a red “X” on it. The fourth flying person was a boy, he didn’t look like he was flying due to natural means like the others, but was instead flying on a saucer via electricity. He was African, wore a dark blue trench coat on top of a black bodysuit that had a golden circle with a golden lightning bolt on it.

       As for the others, there was a huge, muscular man that had various parts of machinery attached to him, one was a boy with green skin, fangs, and pointed ears, one was an African with blonde hair, tattoos on his arms and… were those gills on his neck? Next was a boy one would assume was a civilian; all he had on was cargo pants, fingerless gloves, and a black shirt that had a red “S” on it. Next was a girl who only had a green set of armor and a green mask that did nothing to hide her blonde ponytail. And leading the charge was a man with black armor that had a blue insignia in the shape of a bird.

       Judging by how the villains got in defensive stances, it was safe to say that these guys were pro heroes, here to save them. The four students tried to get up to help, but each one failed in some way or another, forcing them to simply watch. The man with the blue bird yelled something in English, and each of the members split up. The one with machines, the girl with the purple cloak, and the one with electric powers went to the monster with the purple ooze. The green girl confronted the guy with the brain, and the two entered a… staring contest? The boy with the red “S” confronted the villain with red veins and rock-like skin. Everyone else went after the robot, with the one with gills and tattoos running towards the shore, pulling out two handles and pointing them at the ocean, while the green boy jumped up, and…

       “Am I seeing things, or did the green dude just turn into a green T-Rex?” Kirishima asked.

       “No, you’re not seeing things. That young man turned into one of the most majestic, and powerful beasts to ever roam this Earth.” Fumikage replied.

       “We have to help these pro heroes… in any way we can…” Iida said, trying again to get up, with the same result.

       “Sit tight Iida. I’m sure they got this.” Ochaco said as the four continued to watch.

       The man with gills continued pointing his handles at the ocean, and his tattoos started to light up, and soon, a giant wave rose up and took the shape of a monster. The red machine tried to make lava erupt, but the water beast plunged down on the geyser before too much magma could escape. The green T-Rex followed this up with a mighty swing, launching the robot away from the students. As the others went after it, the T-Rex turned to them, and the students felt a sudden surge of terror. As it started moving towards them, it then changed shape into a golden retriever, and Ochaco felt her fear vanish.

       “Awwwwww!! He’s so cute! Even if he’s still green.”

       When he reached them he shifted back into a human form, and shortly after, he was joined by the girl with the fiery hair and green eyes.

       “Hello there. I’m Starfire, and this is Beast Boy. We’re here to help.” She said in Japanese.

       “Hello Starfire-san! I’m Tenya Iida, this Ochaco Ururaka, Fumikage Tokoyame, and Eijiro Kirishima. We’d like to assist you, but.”

       “Don’t worry about it. Nightwing sent Beast Boy and I to make sure you get to safety. With any luck, Kid will be able to get here soon.”

       “Kid?” Ochaco asked, but was soon interrupted by a giant rock hurling towards them.

       Starfire turned around, her arm glowing an emerald energy, but it turned out she had no reason to be worried, as the girl with the green mask pulled an arrow from her quiver and that arrow exploded upon touching the rock. The students looked at how their saviors were handling the villains. The red robot was being assaulted on all sides. The guy with the blue bird pulled out two electric escrima sticks and was utilizing hit-and-run tactics, while the lady in green unleashed volley after volley of arrows that exploded on him. Any attempts to counter attack via rocks or lava were swiftly cut down by the man with gills and tattoos using water, either as a beast like before, as weapons, with his handles allowing the water to glow and take on a physical shape. But they weren’t random attacks either, each one was focused squarely on his chest, which was now starting to crack from the combined assault. The one with gills transformed his water weapons into swords, and inserted one of them in the biggest crack. The robot raised its arms to crush him, but then electricity surged from his tattoos and into the machine, and shortly after, it exploded.

       Meanwhile, the one with the red “S” was actually faring far better. He was in a one-on-one fight with the villain with rock skin. At first, they were in an armlock, and it became obvious the villain’s strength was far greater, as he broke the armlock and punched S boy with ease. As he tried to follow up, S boy proved that while he had inferior strength, he had superior martial skill. The villain’s punch was thrown, and S boy used his opponent’s momentum against him, grabbing his arm throwing him against the ground, and followed it up with a knee to a pressure point on the same arm, snapping it like a twig. The villain screamed in pain and rolled away, quickly getting up and launching a flurry, but S boy was able to dodge it all with ease, sneaking in his own attacks when the villain was open. Eventually, he got so worn down that S boy was able to unleash his own flurry of haymakers and punches without having to worry about any kind of counterattacks, finishing it off with an uppercut and a punch to the abdomen that was so strong, the impact sounded like a gun going off. The villain rolled onto his stomach, tried to get up, but failed.

       At the villain with the strange ooze, cement and blue electricity, the heroes had their handful. The electric hero was trying to drain the monster of its power, but it looked like he was struggling. The girl with the purple cloak’s eyes glowed white, and spheres black as coal formed around her hands. A black energy launched itself at the villain, which screamed as soon as it was hit. The man with the machinery attached to him morphed into a cannon and fired a laser so massive in engulfed the whole villain. It outstretched its arms as purple tentacles, attacking the girl and machine hero. Ochaco noticed that they weren’t getting zapped, and guessed that the electric hero was draining it. The machine hero transformed his other hand into a chainsaw to free himself, while the girl freed herself using the same energy as before. The robot hero charged forward, punching the monster hard enough to knock it back, and to retaliate, it slammed its fists into the ground, the impact launching the hero off his feet. With its opponent exposed, the monster jumped up, but then the electric hero swooped in, and used his electricity to save his comrade. The machine hero’s shoulders opened up, revealing dozens of missiles, all of which were launched. Just before impact, the girl spoke, and she spoke with authority.

       “Azarath. Metrion. Zinthos!”

       A huge, black, raven-shaped creature came out of her and rammed into the villain, lowering its defenses just in time for the missiles to hit. When the smoke cleared, it took a single step, then fell to the ground, defeated.

       “Booyah!” the machine hero cheered.

       Now, all that was left was the man with the brain, who was still locked in an intense staring contest with the heroine with green skin. Iida and the others finally got the strength to stand, and they noticed the brain villain was starting to sweat, but before a victor could be decided, a blur was spotted coming towards them. Coming towards them really, really quickly. It blazed past the last standing villain, and he fell down, unconscious.

       It was over. The heroes were victorious.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

       Shade raised his cane to attack the incoming heroine known as “Wonder Woman.”, but he was far too slow. She landed on top of him and delivered a single punch, which was enough to knock him out. The students were in awe, and relieved that a pro hero had arrived. This heroine was dressed in a leotard that ended at her bust, and had a skirt that was way too small to effectively cover up her rear. But that fact did not bother the boys in the slightest. In fact, if they knew this heroine would show up, they would’ve gotten beaten sooner to make sure they had the energy to ogle her properly.

       But as for the heroine herself, Mammoth charged her and Giganta grew the biggest she had ever gotten. Wonder Woman grabbed a lasso attached to her hip and used it to wrap Mammoth up. Giganta brought her fist down, and Wonder Woman grabbed her lasso, then used Mammoth’s body to slap the giant fist away, then proceeded to fly up to Giganta’s head. She spun around, using Mammoth as some sort of human wrecking ball, constantly smacking her opponent in the face. But Giganta was able to grab the man as he came for the fourth time, and while Wonder Woman’s assault was halted, swatted away the heroine away like one would swat a fly. But the student’s savior would not be dispatched as easily. After stabilizing her fall, Wonder Woman flew straight towards Giganta, who tried to swat her away like before, but this time, the heroine was ready. Dodging through the giant woman’s fingers, Wonder Woman rocketed upwards, punching Giganta’s chin so hard the villainess was launched a few feet off the ground, a feat that made the student’s eyes almost pop out at how much strength would be needed. Now knocked unconscious, Giganta shrunk back to normal size.

       Wonder Woman rounded up all three villains, and landed in front of the teenagers, who still hadn’t picked their jaws off the floor. They couldn’t wait to tell the others about this.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

       The shark villain immediately ran upon seeing the monstrous tidal wave that was in place of the shoreline. He didn’t get very far, as the tidal wave came crashing down upon them, and Tsuyu looked at her friends in fear. But when she did, she saw that there was an air bubble around her head, and her friends had their own air bubbles, also around their heads, and stranger still, whenever they moved, the air bubble moved with them. Tsuyu looked to the villain, and saw that he had started to fight the hero. She was worried; this guy clearly proved that he held the advantage in water. But her worries were quickly dashed when the hero blasted the villain with his trident, his laser not impaired by the water at all. Then the real fight began in earnest. The hero swam at speeds Tsuyu didn’t even think was possible, punching the shark repeatedly, and every time the villain tried to fight back, it would end badly for him, getting deep cuts from the trident. Eventually, he was able to kick the hero back, and he dove straight for Tsuyu, no doubt to try and take her hostage, only to be grabbed by the hero’s hook hand and dragged back, where he delivered a punch so powerful, Tsuyu felt the shockwave through all the water.

_Mosasaurus, it is time to finish this fight._

       There it was. The voice that didn’t speak any language, but Tsuyu could understand all the same. And apparently, so could the Mosasaurus, because the hero struck the shark twice with his trident, then hauled him to the surface at breakneck speeds, where he let his trident get struck by lightning, slashed the shark twice, then the Mosasaurus chomped down, dragging the villain down, and once they reached the bottom, the hero stabbed the shark, hoisted him up like bait, and a killer whale came by and chomped on him.

        Tsuyu had to rub her eyes to make sure the water wasn’t playing tricks on her.

        After all that, the water finally receded back to normal, and Tsuyu looked over to the villain, now the victim of a brutally one-sided ass whooping. Somehow, after all that, he was still breathing. The frog heroine didn’t know whether to be impressed or terrified. Her friends walked up to her, having regained their strength, and looked at the hero looming over them. With his back to the moon, his whole body was cloaked in shadow, making him look very intimidating. Then he got on one knee, which allowed light to shine on his face.

       He then gave a warm smile, like a father telling his child that there isn’t a monster under the bed. And that, was when Tsuyu knew that everything was going to be ok.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

       As All Might missed one of his signature punches and was then immediately blown back by a Present Mic yell, he could not be more grateful Nezu managed to convince the UN that additional security was unnecessary. If there were more pro heroes here, then their chances of survival would be abysmal. Present Mic, Ragdoll, and Mandalay were all hiding from the android’s Hellfire Quirk behind an earth wall Pixie-bob was able to create. Aizawa had managed to stay alive, despite the android doing everything it could so it could focus on erasing the Quirks of others. Since Aizawa’s power ended when he blinked, the android could, in theory, manage to keep his Quirk erased forever. All Might, Endeavor, and Tiger were doing their best, but All Might knew he was going to reach his limit soon. He could only hope whatever Mei was cooking up would be enough. Just as the android slammed Endeavor into Tiger, he could see those two were also starting to get more sluggish with their hits. All Might silently prayed for a miracle.

       “Everyone! Mei managed to finish the surprise! It’s some kind of glue. She says that once we stick this on its eyes, Aizawa can erase all of its Quirks, or at least the one that matters the most. Then that robot’s toast!” Mandalay informed all of them telepathically.

       “It’s an android! And be sure to not damage it too much!” Mei called out as each of the pros grabbed their glue, then scattered, each holding enough glue to cover both eyes.

       Unfortunately, Mei’s shout alerted the android that they had a plan, so it was on high alert, using Ragdoll’s Quirk to keep track of everyone. Tiger was the first to try, stretching his arms to put the glue on, but the android countered by having Pixie-bob’s power create an earth mound that he stuck the glue to instead. The second it touched the earth, it instantly hardened and stayed there, no matter how hard he tried to pull it off. Endeavor didn’t get the chance to try; the heat of his Quirk completely melted it all. Next was All Might, who sprinted to it at full power, but the android used Tiger’s Quirk to stretch itself out of the way, and he fell to the ground, his glue suffering the same fate as Tiger’s. Finally, Pixie-bob gave it a shot, using her Quirk to burrow underground at lightning speeds. But the android countered this by using Ragdoll’s Quirk to find her, All Might’s Quirk to force her out of the ground, then using Present Mic’s Quirk to blast her away. The remaining heroes, Mandalay, Aizawa, Ragdoll, and Present Mic, all rushed it at the same time, with the same results.

       But for Mei, this little experiment proved something; the android only went after what it perceived to be threats, AKA, whoever was closest. She had created the special glue a good while ago. What she was _really_ working on was something to launch her special glue from a fair distance away. As she ran, the pros went all-in on the android. They knew it was all or nothing now, if they didn’t emerge victorious at this moment, they were going to die. Mei took up position. She could see the android’s eyes, but since it didn’t move to attack, it didn't see her as a threat. She pointed her special launcher at its face, and took a deep breath.

       Now or never.

       She pulled the trigger. The glue soared through the air. It hit its mark perfectly.

       “NOW!!!!” Mei yelled.

       Aizawa, for the first time on the trip, smiled as he activated his Quirk, with his hair standing on end as he did so. Ragdoll screamed with glee.

       “I can’t sense any Quirks! Now’s our chance!”

       “Checkmate villain! New York… SMASH!!” All Might shouted, thrusting two massive fists into the android’s chest. The resulting impact caused the whole thing to shatter like glass. Every part of it, from its head to its toes, went flying everywhere.

       “NOOOOO!!” Mei yelled as she dropped to her knees and punched the ground.

       “YOU MANIACS!! YOU BLEW IT UP!! DAMN YOU!! DAMN YOU ALL TO HELL!!” She yelled as she sobbed.

       “Young Hatsume, I’m aware that this robot-” All Might started.

       “ANDROID!!!” Mei corrected.

       “-Android, could have made this whole trip worth it for you. But it was us or it.”

       Mei continued to sob, completely ignoring the Symbol of Peace. Endeavor rolled his eyes as they all grouped up.

       “This isn’t good. It was bad enough that we were separated from the students. But this battle proves that the villains of this world knew that we were coming. I have no doubt in my mind that there are villains waiting to ambush the class wherever they land.” Aizawa said.

       “My masterpiece can protect your whelps. But if they were separated from him, then we have cause for concern.” Endeavor added.

       “You won’t have to worry about that sir. My team members are reporting in one by one. We’ve found your students. They’re safe.” A new voice informed in Japanese. A voice belonging to a man descending from above with a giant “ **S** ” on his chest.

       “Superman!” All Might yelled as he ran to hug his friend, which he returned.

       “We apologize for that screw-up. Someone hacked the Watchtower and made sure to teleport you all to different locations. Right now, we’ve dispatched our top Leaguers to ensure their safety.

       “That’s excellent! Say, you’re Watchtower wouldn’t have somewhere to hide would it? I’m starting to get close to my limit.” All Might said, the first part in Japanese, the second in English.

       Superman nodded, and All Might was whisked away. But it wasn’t in the way either of them were hoping for. There was a boom of thunder, and a massive white wormhole opened above them, sucking all of the teachers up. But this time, Aizawa was prepared. Wrapping his scarf around a nearby tree, he then managed to gather up almost everyone. Everyone, except All Might. Superman flew up and into the portal just as it closed, ensuring that both of them would be stuck wherever they ended up.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

       Mina, Sero, Shoji, and Sato didn’t know what to make of the new arrivals. At first, they thought they were pro heroes, but for some reason, their guts were telling them otherwise. The leader, the man with the unmarked military uniform, stepped forward.

       “The hell are you doing here?” The villain with the wand asked.

       “Those civilians are under our protection now, Wizard. Stand down, or there will be consequences.” The leader of the squad informed.

       “Like hell! Get your own!” the living shadow villain yelled.

       “I see. In that case…”

       The leader didn’t have to do anything. No words, no gestures, not even blink, and the people behind him sprung into action. The villain referred to as ‘Wizard’ raised his wand, but the man in armor with the wrist-mounted guns shot it out of his hand. He ran to get it, but the blonde in the tight clown outfit with the giant hammer cartwheeled and summersaulted to him, jumped, and hit him squarely in the face with her hammer, resulting in his teeth flying out, his nose becoming flattened, and his body hitting the pavement. The students found themselves stunned. These guys already took out one of the villains in a matter of seconds, and none of them have used a Quirk. It was both amazing, and terrifying.

       “I’ll handle this!” The gorilla proclaimed, activating his mind control power.

       The squad leader was unfazed however, as he pushed a button on his belt, and suddenly the gorilla put his hands up and screamed in pain.

       “Do us all a favor, and drink this.” The leader ordered, holding up a vial of clear, colorless liquid. The gorilla marched over, albeit clearly struggling and trying to wrest control of his body back, but ultimately, he drank the liquid, and shortly after, he fell to the floor, completely unconscious.

       “Bring him on the ship. The boss will want him in as good condition as possible.” The leader ordered.

       The students were absolutely stunned. Another villain was down for the count, and none of them displayed any unique abilities. The final villain was the shadow villain, who simply clutched his fists.

       “Screw this! You can have the damn brats!” He yelled before transforming into a flat surface and retreated. The students looked at their saviors with awe and loose jaws. Two villains were taken down, and the third retreated, and it didn’t even take all of them to do it. But that awe turned to nervousness when the leader approached them. He tossed a device on the ground, and when it turned on, there was a hologram of an obese African woman.

       “Hello. My name is Amanda Waller, handler of the team that just saved your lives, and director of Project CADMUS.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

       Izuku, woke up, letting out a groan, both at the pain in his head, and the tightness of his throat.

       “About time you came to Deku.” A rough voice growled.

       “Izuku, are you ok?” A feminine voice asked.

       “Yea Momo. What about the rest of you?”

       “We’re chained up like dogs, and none of us can use our Quirks! How do you think we are?!” Katsuki yelled.

       “Fine, all things considered.” Shoto said.

       Izuku looked around them. They had been hauled into a warehouse, and they had their arms and legs cuffed and spread out in a spread eagle, while on their necks were the same collars Brainiac used when he invaded. Up above was a massive skylight where the moon shone a sickly yellow. Down below, the four villains were sitting around, the luchador talking with someone on a phone. Izuku turned to Shoto for translation, but the scarred boy shook his head.

       “It’s not in English. I can’t understand any of it.”

       The luchador hung up, and turned to the four students, and spoke. After he was done, he turned to Shoto, who’s face had gone pale.

       “He said ‘The client is coming to pick you up. Make sure you behave yourself.’”

       Momo’s face had gone pale, Katsuki started struggling harder, and Izuku started to mumble.

       “Client? The villains here were waiting for us, and the fact that we were separated from the others suggests that there are villains that were also waiting for our classmates. If the four of us didn’t stand a chance, the others couldn’t have faired any better. If we’re lucky, we’ll just be victims of regular human trafficking.”

       “Human trafficking?!” Momo squealed.

       “But, more likely, they’ll probably try to dissect us to study our Quirks.”

       “Izuku.” Shoto said.

       “With our collars on, there’s no way we’ll be able to defend ourselves. And they probably won’t waste time putting us to sleep with gas first either, they’ll get straight to the torturous parts of studying us. That’s just for the boys. For the girls, they’ll probably.”

       “DAMNIT DEKU, SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!” Katsuki yelled.

       This was enough to shock Izuku out of his muttering, but it was too late. Momo was starting to sob.

       “I heard stories about what human traffickers do to young girls like me. I don’t want to go out like that.”

       “Don’t worry Momo. I won’t let them do anything to hurt you.” Shoto promised.

       “And how are you going to do that with the collar around your neck?” Momo replied as she continued to cry.

       “YOU BASTARDS!! TAKE THIS COLLAR OFF ME!! I'M NOT YOUR BITCH!!” Katsuki yelled, only to have the villains give him a passing glance.

       “DON’T IGNORE ME ASSHOLE!! ONCE I GET MY QUIRK BACK, I’M GONNA BLOW YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS TO HIGH HELL!!!”

       Again, the villains only looked at him. Katsuki exploded with rage.

       “WHAT, AM I NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU?! THINK THAT JUST BECAUSE I’M POWERLESS I CAN’T KICK YOUR ASS?!”

       By now, the villains had had enough. The luchador walked to Katsuki, and with a single punch, made the boy puke his lunch and slump as much as his restraints would allow. The villain didn’t even need to activate his Quirk. He spoke something to Katsuki, and when he was finished, he turned around and walked back to his allies. Bakugo raised his head.

       “Bastard…” He taunted weakly.

       Just then, they heard a noise from outside that made their blood run cold. A tire screeching to a halt. The client had arrived. The four villains got up, ready to greet this mysterious person. The students however, though they would never admit it, especially Bakugo, felt total fear.

       “This is it. We’re doomed.” Izuku whispered.

       As if that was a cue, the skylight shattered, and a lone individual fell through. The clouds in the sky had started to obscure the moon in a way that the light was focused solely on this man.

       He was tall, was dressed in a black cape and silver skin tight suit, with a yellow utility belt around his waist. He also wore a cowl that completely covered his upper face, but most distinct about it was that it had two bat-shaped ears. And on his chest was a dark black logo shaped like a bat. He stood to his full height, and the students felt chills run up their spines, their skin prickled with goosebumps, and not even Katsuki dared to break the silence as he stood and looked at them in an intimidating manner. The villains were just as shocked as their captives to see the new person. Then, their faces contorted in anger as they all yelled one name in unison.

       “ **BATMAN**!!!”

       “Batman? Wait, Shoto, didn’t you say he’s the pro hero that patrols this city?” Izuku asked.

       “Y-yea.”

       “Mr. Batman sir! You have to get out of here!” Izuku called.

       “He’s an American Izuku. He can’t understand you.” Momo said, her tears no longer flowing on account of the hero’s sudden arrival.

       “Actually, I can. And I’m not leaving without you four.” Batman said, his flawless Japanese only surprising the teenagers even more.

       By now, the villains had taken up positions around Batman. The luchador activated his power, his muscles bulging to gigantic proportions, the plant villainess summoned dozens of tentacles, explosive flowers, and carnivorous pods, and the clay monster grew four arms; one was a hammer, one was a mace with spikes, one was a sword, and the last was an axe. Izuku started to panic. Their one and maybe only chance of rescue was surrounded and alone against villains who had defeated the best of the best in class 1-A.

       There was no way he could win.

       “You can’t beat these guys alone! You need to get backup!” Izuku shouted, which caused Batman to glare at him.

       "[I _am_ the backup](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I_g66udmpG4)"

       That seemed to send the villains into action. First was the croc villain, who charged, opening his mouth to try and bite Batman, who simply got on his back, and used both his legs and the villain’s momentum to send him flying over to a bunch of crates. That’s when the other villains charged too, and Batman showed no signs of retreating.

       “He’s gonna take them all on?! Alone?!” Izuku yelled in terror.

       “His Quirk must be impressive if he has so much confidence.” Momo said, also disbelieving of what she was seeing.

       The luchador tried to punch Batman, but the hero was able to dodge, then jumped up and used a grapple to get clear just as the plant tentacles erupted from the ground to try and take him down. He threw a boomerang shaped like a bat at the tentacles, and they soon burned in a fiery explosion. The clay monster stretched itself to catch Batman, who used a taser on him. The villain laughed and spoke in English. Izuku noticed Shoto’s eyes grow wide at whatever they were saying. Just before Batman got caught, he pulled out some kind of grenade and threw it, freezing parts of the monster long enough for him to hit the ground safely. The luchador and croc both charged at the same time, but Batman threw a smoke bomb, and in the split second it took for the smoke to form, the villains charged through, and grabbed absolutely nothing. As they, and the students, looked for the hero, they heard him speak. Shoto translated.

       “He’s noting how they’ve improved. Apparently, that clay villain used to have a weakness to electricity, the luchador’s power depended on a tube Batman would usually cut that’s now inside his body rather than outside, the plant lady’s plants were slower, and the croc didn’t always have a tail.”

       “Wait. If he knew their weaknesses, that means… he’s fought these guys before.” Momo pointed out.

       “No. He’s _beaten_ these guys before.” Katsuki replied.

       “But… they’ve covered up their weaknesses. How’s he going to win now?” Izuku asked.

       “He’s probably going to use his Quirk.” Momo answered.

       The search continued for a few seconds, until the sound of metal being torn off could be heard. Everyone looked to the source, and saw that Batman had appeared, somehow, behind the plant villainess. Before she had a chance to do anything, Batman used his right arm to sweep her off her feet, dragged her close, and with his left fist, punched her square in the face, knocking her unconscious.

       “He can teleport? Is that his Quirk?” Shoto asked.

       Shoto’s guess was quickly disproven when the clay monster used its power on a nearby grate, and shortly after, its hand emerged next to Batman and morphed into a giant axe, actually managed to land a cut on his thigh and forcing the hero back. The croc villain grabbed a nearby shipping container and threw it, but Batman jumped up and ran across the container while it was still moving. The remaining villains were lying in wait when he reached the end. Throwing out three explosive boomerangs, just like last time, Batman was able to force them back enough to pull out a gadget that launched a thin wire that was able to support his weight. Traveling along this line, he reached the croc villain and dropped kick him. That’s when electricity surged on his arms and knuckles.

       “Is that his Quirk?” Katsuki asked.

       “No, if it was, he wouldn’t need a taser.” Momo replied.

       Batman launched a series of punches at the croc villain, but the assault didn’t last long, as his opponent grabbed both his hands and launched himself forward, pinning the hero with his body weight. He then opened his mouth and tried to actually eat Batman, three times! But on the third failed attempt, Batman punched the croc and headbutted him, allowing the weight on his legs to be relieved enough for him to reel them back and kick the villain in the face. The momentum and power of that kick was not only enough to force the villain back, but also launch Batman in the air. The hero landed on the croc’s back, and as the villain was trying to shake him off, Batman pulled out something from his belt and slammed it into his opponent’s mouth. Meanwhile, the clay villain had shapeshifted its arm into a hammer and brought it down. Batman jumped off just in time for the hammer to hit the croc, knocking him to the ground. He didn’t get back up.

       Two villains down, two to go.

       The luchador charged, and when Batman dodged, he pulled something else out of his belt. A needle with a yellow-brown fluid. Plunging the needle into the luchador’s skin, the liquid entered his system, and soon, the villain began to convulse, then fell to the floor, but his heaving chest signified that he was still alive. Now, all that was left was the clay villain. Batman dodged any and all attempts to hit him with ease, and at every opening, he threw a frost grenade, which only made the villain even slower and more sluggish until it finally was completely frozen in place, like a statue.

       Now, Batman stood alone, having single-handedly conquered the villains that bested the most powerful of Class 1-A. Izuku’s face was one of wonder and amazement, and a quick glance at the others told him that everyone, even Katsuki, was impressed with the hero’s actions. The hero walked to the children, undoing their restraints and removing their collars one by one. Almost immediately, Izuku whipped out his fresh notebook, writing down the first entry; Batman, and began furiously scribbling what he already saw.

       “That… that was amazing.” Shoto said, still in awe of what he just witnessed.

       “Amazing is an understatement! We’re the strongest of our class and we couldn’t take these guys down, but Batman did it all by himself, and he didn’t even use his Quirk!” Izuku replied, still writing a mile a minute.

       “That reminds me. What exactly are your powers? I’m sure you could’ve avoided that nasty cut if you used them.” Momo said, already creating bandages to wrap Batman’s thigh with.

       “I don’t have any powers.”

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

       “YOU’RE QUIRKLESS?!?!” They all cried in unison, but their reactions varied.

       Katsuki laughed. Shoto took a step back in shock. Momo dropped the medical bandage. Izuku got down on his knees and held up his hands as if in prayer.

       “Oh please lord Batman, teach me your ways! I’ll do anything! I’ll walk the dog, clean your car, manage your loans! Actually, scratch the last one, I’m awful with money. But please! I’ll do whatever it takes, just please teach me to fight like you do! I’ll do anything you want! Except murder! Almost anything!” Izuku begged as he bowed nonstop, even slamming his forehead into the concrete so hard so often Batman had to grab his hair to get him to stop.

       “You… don’t have powers. I don’t think I’ve seen anyone be able to stop a single villain without powers of their own, let alone four as strong as these. I too, would like to be taught your ways.” Shoto said, bowing deeply.

       “Oh please, you losers actually bought the joke? Granted, it was pretty funny. But the fun’s over. Spill! What’s your power?” Katuski demanded after his laughing fit passed. This caused batman to shoot a glare at him, one that managed to make the normally explosive boy take a few steps back.

       “You don’t wanna talk? Fine! I’ll figure out your power, because there’s no way a Quirkless loser could actually win in a fight like that!”

       “Bakugo, we literally just saw him win that fight.” Momo pointed out.

       “He didn’t use his Quirk!” Katsuki argued.

       “Well, regardless of whether or not you have power, the fact is we owe you our lives. Thank you.” Momo thanked, giving a deep bow.

       “We should probably get out of here. One of the villains said a client was coming to pick us up.”

       “And he has sent me in his stead.” A new voice called, from the entrance of the warehouse.

       The students didn’t know what to make of this new guy. He wore a black and orange costume, but what really spooked them was the fact that he carried guns, and the ammo for them. He also had an orange and black helmet that only let him see with one eye. Batman gestured for the kids to get back, and simply said one word, presumably the villain’s name.

       “Deathstroke.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh snap son!  
> Tell me, which group are you looking forward to seeing more of?


	6. The Powerless vs the Powerful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas y'all!

       “Get behind me, now!” Batman yelled, taking on a defensive stance he didn’t use against the other four villains.

       “Who is this guy?” Izuku asked as he did what Batman told.

       “This is one of the most dangerous assassins on the planet. His skills equal my own.” Batman answered.

       “A-assassin?” Izuku half asked, half whimpered.

       “What are his powers?” Momo asked.

       “He doesn’t have any, but-”

       “That’s all I needed to hear! This Quirkless loser’s going down!” Katuski yelled proudly.

       ["No, wait!"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DAiK-xDJ3KA)

       Batman’s warning went unheeded, as Katsuki launched himself forwards, ready to take down this “Quirkless loser”. As he closed the distance, Deathstroke pulled out a staff and readied it for when Katsuki got close enough. But that never happened, as Katsuki used his explosions to launch himself into the air at the last minute, then, using precise control of his Quirk, he executed the same maneuver he used on Izuku when they fought with Ochaco and Iida in the practice “Villains vs Heroes” match back at UA. Changing his trajectory using a blast that doubled as a smokescreen, Katsuki was able to get behind Deathstroke, and readied his palm for the blast that would knock the assassin back, but what happened next was the opposite. Deathstroke not only managed to see through the ruse, but his reaction time and reflexes were enough that he kicked away Katsuki’s open palm, and used his staff to smack Katsuki across the jaw with enough force to smack him away into the wall, and when Katsuki hit it, he felt a sudden pain in his palms. He looked and saw that one was nailed to the wall by a sword, and the other was also nailed to the wall, albeit with a smaller sword. He tried to use his power to force the swords out, but when he tried, he felt agonizing pain.

       Shoto and the other students, after getting over how fast Katsuki was taken down, tried to fight back. Shoto moved his right foot, sending a wave of ice across the ground in order to freeze the villain, but Deathstroke managed to slam his staff into the floor and pole vault into the air. While he was up, he pulled out a sniper rifle.

       And aimed straight for Shoto.

       Before either Momo could make a shield, or Izuku could push him out of the way, four bullets ripped through their classmate’s bones, two at his knees, two at his arms. Shoto collapsed, screaming in pain. By now, Batman and Deathstroke clashed, both exchanging offensive and defensive moves, and in the middle of the action, Batman pushed a button on one of his gauntlets. Shortly after, a massive car roughly the size of a tank burst through the wall with an engine on the rear. Its back opened up to reveal two chairs, and the front opened up to show the driver and passenger’s seats.

       “You four get out of here! I’ll hold Deathstroke off!” Batman ordered as he and Deathstroke clashed again.

       “Are you insane? No way in hell I’m running from a Quirkless bastard!” Katsuki yelled in response, still pinned against the wall by the villain's blades.

       “Midoriya, get Bakugo free of the swords, I’ll get Shoto to the car.” Momo ordered, slinging Shoto’s body over her shoulder. As Izuku ran to his friend/rival, Deathstroke pulled out a pistol and tried to shoot the child, but Izuku saw it coming, and activated One for All just at the last second, dodging the bullets long enough for Batman to disarm the villain. As Izuku pulled out the blades, Katsuki, moved to Deathstroke, but Izuku stopped him, grabbing hold of his shoulders.

       “Let go Deku! I’m gonna give this bastard what he deserves!” Katsuki ordered as he struggled.

       “That ‘Quirkless bastard’ almost took out Shoto and defeated you in four moves. Now come on!” Momo yelled as she put Shoto’s body into one of the back chairs before getting in the other herself, the two then sliding into the car.

       “Kacchan, please. Shoto could die if we don’t leave!” Izuku pleaded.

       Katsuki didn’t care. This bastard needed to know who held the power, and what happens to those without it. He raised his palms at the villain and hero.

       “Kacchan wait! You’ll hit Batman!” Izuku shouted.

       "He can dodge!"

       He could feel the sweat gather around his palms. He activated his Quirk, but instead of explosions coming forth to bring payback on the villain that dared attack him, Katsuki instead felt immeasurable pain, and it was blood, not fire, that erupted from his hands. He screamed immediately, and tried again, but got the same result. That’s when Deathstroke managed to kick Batman away, and charged straight at the students. Izuku grabbed his friend and threw him into the Batmobile, then ran towards it himself. Daring to look behind him, he saw the villain stretch out an arm to grab the boy, but Batman pulled out a rappel which grabbed a hold of one of Deathstroke’s legs, buying Izuku enough time to make it into the passenger's seat.

       Batman yelled something in English, and the car roared to life, the engine on the back ignited, sending the vehicle away from the fight. Izuku looked at the computer in front of him, and saw a map of what he assumed was the city, with a highlighted route to their destination. There was a countdown of what he assumed was the time it would take for them to get there. He decided to use this respite to check on the others.

       “Momo, how’s Shoto doing?”

       “Not good. Not good at all. His breathing is shallow, his pulse is weak and rapid, and he’s lost a lot of blood. Oh. Oh God.”

       “What? What’s wrong?” Izuku asked.

       “Shoto’s going into shock! We need to get to wherever we’re heading, fast!”

       Izuku felt a cold sweat start to roll down his face. If they didn’t get Shoto help fast, he won’t make it, and the idea of losing someone on this field trip scared the green-haired lad to his very core. That’s when he saw Katsuki starting to heave, and when Izuku followed his eyes, he found they were staring right at Katsuki’s hands. And their state shocked Izuku so much that he had to cover his mouth to stifle a gasp.

       Deathstroke’s swords had not only managed to pierce the padding on Katsukis' palms, but had also cut clear through the flesh and bone. Now, there were two huge slits on his hands that one could see through. Those injuries were probably the reason he couldn’t use his Quirk, and there was no way even Recovery Girl could heal them. At best, Katsuki would be at a disadvantage when using his power, at worse, he would never be able to use it again, effectively getting him kicked out of UA and ending his dream of becoming a hero, let alone the number 1. But whereas Izuku felt sorrow and pity, Katsuki felt regret and anger. Deathstroke did this to him, and the assassin was going to pay, Quirk or no Quirk. That’s when the radio cackled to life.

       “Shoto, can you still translate?” Izuku asked.

       “I… can try…” The boy with duel hair color rasped.

       A few seconds had gone by, and they heard a sudden gasp of air from Shoto.

       “They… they said tanks were spotted in the city.” Shoto translated.

       “Tank.” Katsuki repeated.

       “No, tank _ **s**_. Plural.” Izuku corrected.

       “No you idiot! TANK!!” Katsuki yelled, pointing directly in front of the car.

       Just as Katsuki said, there was in fact, a tank standing in their way, its main cannon turning towards the car and firing. Izuku and the others panicked, thinking this was the end, but their ride proved to be more than meets the eye, as it activated side thrusters to dodge, though the sudden movement earned a groan from Shoto in response. The computer highlighted a different path, and the clock raised from 4:23 minutes to 6:51. Izuku looked at the back, knowing that more time meant it was less likely that Shoto would pull through. As the car continued to drive, Izuku saw another tank appear, and once again, the car dodged its attack, and calculated a new route, now 8:19 minutes. But before it could go any further, another tank appeared, and another, until the car quickly became surrounded.

       The barrage of tank fire was massive, and the car managed to dodge for some time. And in that time, the computer in the car turned blue and a few words popped up. Izuku’s English wasn’t the best, but he still knew what “No” meant. For a moment, the boy was confused as to what “No” was referring to, but then he felt his seat, and then the rest of the car, shift. The tires popped out and began turning like loose wheels, a huge cannon popped out with a minigun beside it, and before Izuku had a chance to register it all, the cannon returned fire, its shell ripping one of the tanks to pieces.

       “What’s happening out there?” Momo asked.

       “This car… transformed into a tank.” Izuku muttered, as another shell was fired, destroying another tank.

       “It… did what?”

       “You heard the nerd right. This thing just went from a car to a tank-” Katsuki started.

       Another explosion, the vehicle then shifted back into a car again and began speeding off.

       “-and ate the other tanks for breakfast.” He finished.

       “If we weren’t running for our lives, I would totally be losing my mind over how amazing Batman’s car is.” Izuku said.

       “Hey… you guys… hear that?” Shoto asked, his voice now barely above a whisper. Momo repeated what he asked, and Izuku turned off the radio. Now that Shoto mentioned it, he did hear something. It sounded like… a motorcycle. And it was getting louder. That’s when the alarm went off, and Izuku looked on the screen and yelped.

       “What’s wrong Midoriya?” Momo asked.

       “It’s Deathstroke! He’s heading right for us!” he squeaked.

       “If that bastard’s here, then that means-” Katsuki started.

       “Batman… lost.” Shoto wheezed out.

       “T-there have to be other pros patrolling Gotham right?! Batman can’t be working alone!” Izuku cried as he looked at the computer screen again.

       Deathstroke was closing in fast. He pushed a button on his motorcycle, and several missiles surged forth. The computer beeped, and a great deal of flares erupted from the car, successfully destroying the missiles. When the smoke cleared, Deathstroke was nowhere to be seen, and both Izuku and Katsuki were franticly looking around to find him. But he showed up on his bike, coming out of an alleyway that put him directly ahead of them. He jumped off the bike, the car running over it easily, and landed on top of the car, pulling out a gun and firing at the windshield. Fortunately, the windows were bulletproof, and the car reacted to the shots by electrocuting the armor. But it wasn’t enough.

       Somehow, Deathstroke endured the shock from the car. Reaching into one of his back pockets, he pulled out what looked like a mine, and tossed it in front of the car so close it didn’t have time to move. The mine exploded, and Izuku was grateful he buckled up beforehand, because the car flipped over and proceeded to barrel roll several times over, finally stopping upside down when it hit a building. Izuku and the others were now hanging upside down.

       “Damnit…” Katsuki cursed.

       “Momo? Shoto?” Izuku asked weakly behind him as blood dripped from his forehead, and was met with only silence.

       “Damnit. That roll of ours must have knocked them out.” Katsuki answered in their stead.

       “Look! Deathstroke’s coming!” Izuku pointed out of the now broken windshield.

       He was right. Deathstroke was approaching, walking in a way that was slow enough to be intimidating, but fast enough that he didn’t leave it to chance.

       “What do we do Kacchan? We can’t abandon them!” Izuku pointed out, which made Katsuki grit his teeth.

       There were many things Katsuki hated in the world. Losing. Being looked down on and underestimated. Having to depend on others. But above all else, he hated it when Izuku was right. If UA found out Katsuki left people to die to save his own hide, he’d be kicked out, if he was lucky. But at the same time, there was no way they’d be able to both haul Momo and Shoto’s unconscious bodies and fight off Deathstroke. Izuku couldn’t fight back because his power was simply strength enhancement, and the assassin proved himself a master of martial arts. And Katsuki couldn’t fight because he couldn’t use his Quirk… or could he?

       “Keep the bastard busy Deku, and be ready to run when I yell. I have an idea.”

       “Alright Kacchan.”

       The two boys crawled out of the flipped over car, one on each side. Izuku faced the villain and took up a fighting stance, while Katsuki went down an alley and started climbing up a fire escape. Deathstroke pulled out his pole as he spoke.

       “Give it up kid. I’m only getting paid to take you alive, not intact.” The assassin informed.

       “I’m not scared of you!” Izuku retorted.

       “Sure you’re not. That’s why you’re trembling all over.” Was Deathstroke’s reply.

       Izuku looked at himself and saw that the villain was right. His arms, chest, and especially his legs were shaking. And the fear was even worse when he felt his blood start to trickle down his face. But he wiped his forehead and activated his Full Cowling technique. There was a time to cut and run, and there was a time to stand and fight. And right now, his friends were counting on him to stand and fight, so that’s what he was going to do. Deathstroke simply shook his head at seeing resolve flood Izuku’s eyes.

       “Alright, fine. The Bat’s not coming to rescue you this time.” The villain said as he charged at the student.

       Izuku knew that only using 5% of One for All wasn’t going to cut it, but maybe 100% could. Concentrating all of his power into his middle finger, the green-haired boy wound it up and unleashed a flick that held so much power it launched a massive wave of wind pressure forwards, managing to knock the assassin far back, and even send some cars flying. The villain was now several blocks down. Now was his chance. Going to the back of Batman’s car, he used his Quirk to tear open the back, revealing his two classmates, unconscious and upside down. Undoing the bracers that held them upside down, he tried to fling them both over his shoulder and began to run. He didn’t even manage to take five steps before a gunshot rang out and the hero-in-training suddenly fell to the ground in pain, and as he tried to get up, he realized something.

       “I… I can’t feel my legs.” He whimpered. He was paralyzed from the waist down.

       “Alright kid. I’ve had just about enough. Where’s your friend? The one who keeps calling me 'bastard'.” Deathstroke asked, approaching from the end of the street with a smoking sniper rifle.

       “Right here bastard!”

       Katsuki was at a vantage point; perched at the highest part of the fire escape and pointing his grenade gauntlets at the ground. That’s when Izuku realized what the plan was; to use the nitroglycerine sweat stored in his gauntlets to attack with a blast so powerful it would take him down. He had seen, and felt, this power before, and he knew that it would hurt. A lot. Katsuki pulled the pin on his right gauntlet, and a mighty explosion barreled towards the assassin, landing a direct hit.

       “Eat it, you Quirkless shit!” Katsuki taunted, only to be met with a bullet that hit his other, still loaded gauntlet. An explosion was set off, and Izuku let out a scream of fear. Emerging from the smoke, and landing on top of Batman’s car, was Katsuki, with charred flesh and missing his entire left arm. Izuku looked to the roaring blaze that was left behind from the explosion, and saw Deathstroke’s figure walk out of it. Now, his armor was completely destroyed in the torso area, and his pants, while still intact, were torn, and his mask had been completely removed, revealing a man with a square jaw and grey hair. Izuku saw dozens upon dozens of marks; sword slashed, bullet holes, burnt flesh, and an eyepatch. Izuku raised his arm, now concentrating One for All into his index finger. But before he could unleash it, Deathstroke pulled out a pistol, and the bullet tore straight through Izuku’s shoulder. Though it didn’t hurt much, Izuku’s arm fell limp, and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t move it again.

       “That was a nerve bundle in your deltoid. I imagine it didn’t hurt much, but you’ll probably never move that arm again.” Deathstroke informed, moving closer.

       Izuku started to cry, as it was all he could do now. This was it. This was the end. He and his friends were going to be experimented on, tortured, and probably left to die once the villains were done with them. This was supposed to be a field trip, something that the whole class could learn something from. But all he’s learned was how much of a mistake it was to come here. He didn’t even say goodbye to Iida, Tsuyu, Kirishima, or… Uraraka. He was going to die without saying goodbye to Uraraka. He looked at the others, who were still incapacitated from Deathstroke’s actions, and wondered how one man without powers did more damage to them than four professional villain did with powers. Wait… power…

       Izuku’s eyes widened. There was one hero who could beat this villain. There was one hero who could find them and save them in time. There was one hero who would always be there when there was a cry for help.

       “SUPERMAN!! SUPERMAN, HELP US!!” Izuku screamed to the heavens.

       “He can’t hear you kid. Right now, big blue is on a mission in deep space, undoing a crisis caused by my client. And even if he could, I have something that can deal with him.” Deathstroke informed, now directly in front of the scared child.

       As the assassin reached to grab Izuku, the high schooler noticed a blur in the sky. It wasn’t a bird, nor a plane, but it was heading straight for them. Izuku smiled.

       Hope had arrived.

       Before Deathstroke grabbed the boy, he was body slammed by the red and blue, throwing him into a nearby parked car. Izuku smiled.

       “I knew you’d… wait… you’re not Superman!” The Izuku yelled.


	7. Meet your Heroes

       As Wonder Woman wrapped her lasso around the villains, the four students approached her, Mineta being grateful that he was born short, as it allowed him to view what was under her skirt in its full glory.

       “Are you children alright?” Wonder Woman asked.

       “I couldn’t be better.” Mineta whispered as he got a glorious view of Wonder Woman’s posterior and snapping a pic.

       “You can speak Japanese?” Toru asked.

       “I can speak all the languages of Earth. Now, you’re not too badly hurt?”

       “Nah, we’re fine. Thanks for the save by the way. Don’t know what we would’ve done if you hadn’t shown up.” Denki answered.

       “You’re most welcome. I’m Wonder Woman. And you are?”

       “Kyoka Jiro.”

       “Toru Hagakure!”

       “Denki Kaminari!”

       “The man you’ve been missing all your life.” Mineta answered with confidence.

       Mineta’s answer got a nasty glare from the heroine, and he quickly waved his hands as a result to avoid any beatdowns.

       “Well, I’m glad I got here so fast. When our device got hacked, we feared the worst. It’s a good thing I was in the area.”

       “Hacked? So someone made this happen?” Kyoka asked.

       “Yes. We don’t know how they knew you were coming, but Leaguers have been dispatched to the location. With any luck, we’ll have your classmates and chaperones back together. Now you four stay here. I’ll drop these three off, then come back for you.”

       With that, Wonder Woman gripped her lasso and flew away to parts unknown, leaving the four students behind.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

       “Wow. That… was amazing.” Kirishima said, still in awe of the wide array of powers he and his friends had just witnessed to. The newest arrival was a boy with fiery red hair and was dressed in yellow armor with red gloves and boots, and a white circle on his chest with a yellow lightning bolt going through it. The girl with green skin looked at them and her eyes glowed green. Suddenly, the students felt a sudden pressure in their skulls, but unlike before, it was a nice pressure, like fingers trying to massage the body.

       “There we go. Hopefully you all can understand English now.” The green skinned girl said with a smile.

       “Hey, I can… woah!! I’m speaking English!” Ochaco exclaimed.

       “I think we all can. Her Quirk must be something related to mental power.” Fumikage pointed out.

       “Quirk?” The S boy asked.

       “It’s what we call powers on our world. Though, I must say, I am surprised. Given your green skin, I would’ve assumed your Quirk was a mutation kind.” Iida said.

       “Oh, I have plenty more. All Martians do.” The green girl said.

       “M-M-Martians?!” Ochaco stammered.

       “Yea. I’m from Mars.” Green girl stated proudly.

       The jaws of all the students went slack.

       “Aliens exist on this world… and they can be pro heroes…” Iida whispered to himself.

       “Wow, seriously? That’s awesome! Are there any other alien pro heroes here too?” Kirishima asked.

       “Actually yes. Starfire here is an alien, and our greatest hero, Superman, is an alien too.”

       The heroes-in-training were all stunned by the information. According to Izuku, this Superman was this world’s version of All Might. The fact that he was an alien absolutely boggled the mind.

       “That’s incredible! I wonder what we could learn from studying this world’s alien heroes!” Iida said in his usual flamboyant style.

       “I know right?! Man, the others are gonna freak when they find out!” Kirishima exclaimed.

       “Speaking of others, I don’t think we’ve been introduced properly.”

       “You’re right. We’ll start. I’m Nightwing, that’s Static, Superboy Prime, Aqualad, Artemis, Miss Martian, Kid Flash, Cyborg, Raven, Beast Boy, and Raven. We’re the Teen Titans.” Their leader introduced, gesturing to the respective members.

       “I’m Eijiro Kirishima.”

       “Ochaco Uraraka.”

       “Fumikage Tokoyame.”

       “And I’m Tenya Iida, the class representative of Class 1-A.”

       “Nice to meet you. Now, let’s get back to base. You can meet everyone else there.” Nightwing said.

       “Of course, but, if I may.”

       “Yea?”

       “You there, Kid Flash, correct?”

       “Yo!”

       “I couldn’t help but notice you possess incredible speed. If you don’t mind, I would like to compare my power to yours for analysis.” Iida requested.

       “You wanna race? Sure thing dude. Just don’t hold back. First one to the mountain wins?” Kid Flash asked, pointing to the mountain in the distance.

       “Of course. And I don’t want you to hold back either.” Iida agreed.

       The two took up positions, their destination; Mount Justice, looming directly ahead.

       “All right. On your mark, get set…” Kid started.

       The two braced themselves.

       “GO!!”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

       “Project CADMUS?” Mina asked, a tad bit worried.

       “A government initiative created to protect the world from superpowered beings that pose a threat.”

       “Don’t you guys have heroes for that?” Sero asked.

       “It wasn’t heroes who saved you.” Waller pointed out.

       “Thanks for that by the way. We would’ve been finished if not for you.” Shoji thanked.

       “Don’t thank me yet. As it stands, the villains of the world will continue gunning for you until you’re protected.”

       “And CADMUS can offer that protection?” Sato asked.

       “We can. But you’ll have to work with us. We won’t force you to come with us, but we’d prefer to _not_ allow people to get hurt.”

       The four students looked at each other. Amanda Waller was right; they were strangers to this world, and for all they knew, that shadow villain could be getting backup. Not to mention, if they were defeated so easily, their classmates might not have fared much better. Plus, they said CADMUS was a government organization, so it could be their best, maybe only hope of saving any classmates that got captured. But there was something off about these guys. Something didn’t seem right.

       “Alright. We’ll come with you.” Mina stated.

       “Does she speak for all of you?”

       Everyone nodded. Nothing ventured, nothing gained. Amanda gestured to the man in the uniform.

       “Very well. This is Captain Flagg. He’ll be the one looking out for you from now on. I look forward to meeting you all in person soon enough.”

       With that, the projection turned off, and Flagg approached the heroes-in-training, and gestured to the now landed helicopter.

       “Get in. We’ll take you to a safe place.” He said as his team got on one side, leaving the other side completely open.

       The four teenagers got in, blissfully unaware of how big of a mistake they were making.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

       Deathstroke got up with a groan, and looked at who had struck him. hovering between him and Izuku was a boy who couldn’t be older than ten years old. He wore a pair of jeans that were torn at the knees, and he had a T-Shirt that proudly bore a crimson “S” and a red cape that looked like a blanket that had been tied around his neck. Deathstroke spoke in English, and the kid replied in the same language, and took up a battle stance. Deathstroke pulled out a dagger that glowed green, and the mere sight of it caused Izuku’s savior to tremble. But before the assassin could do anything, another person joined the fight; another child riding the back of what could only be described as a giant cross between a bat and a dragon. The second boy was about the same age as the first, excempt his outfit was red and green, as opposed to red and blue, and there was a yellow "R" on his chest. Deathstroke let out an annoyed growl, and before he could do anything, a sudden mob of police cars appeared. The cops got out and pointed their weapons at the assassin.

       “Count yourself lucky kid. It won’t happen again.”

       Deathstroke threw down a smoke bomb, seemingly vanishing into thin air. The two children turned to Izuku, speaking in English. Before Izuku could ask, or even say anything, he closed his eyes and passed out from exhaustion.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

       Mei and the remaining pro heroes didn’t quite know what to make of this. One moment, All Might and this “Superman” hero were talking, the next, both were whisked away by that strange tunnel. Now, they were stranded in the middle of Africa, and only one of them spoke English.

       “Great. Now what?” Endeavor asked.

       “Now, we get moving. We all have money. It might not be worth much, but we might be able to convert it.” Aizawa answered.

       “Hey guys… I detect something coming our way. And it’s coming fast.” Ragdoll pointed out, pointing at the open plains, where a giant dust cloud seemed to approaching.

       “Yea, I see it too. It looks like… a man.” Mei added, using her Quirk to zoom in.

       “A villain?” Tiger asked, getting on guard.

       “That seems likely, given that our top gun and this world’s pro got taken away.” Mandalay replied, getting on guard as well.

       “All right. Pixie-Bob, hide behind that rock. According to All Might, the villain Brainiac determined Quirks function in a way similar to this world’s powers. With any luck, I can erase his.” Aizawa reminded.

       “Alright. I’ll get in position.” Pixie-Bob acknowledged.

       “Alright everyone, get ready. This time, we’ll catch them off guard.” Aizawa said, narrowing his eyes.

       The person got into view. He was wearing an all red costume that had two lightning bolts on his head, and on his chest was a single white circle with a golden lightning bolt gone through it. Aizawa saw him coming and activated his Quirk. The man suddenly lost his footing, stumbled, then fell to the ground, skidding the rest of the way to the group.

       “Pixie-Bob, now!”

       As he started to get up, the very earth seemed to give way under him before reforming around his body, leaving him trapped in a cocoon of earth. He struggled, but found himself unable to move any part of his body. Aizawa approached him. He didn’t know what this person was capable of, and given their last encounter, he refused to take any chances.

       “Yo yo yo. Sorry about the rough welcome, but we haven’t exactly had the best of beginnings in this place. Now, you’re going to answer our questions, starting with who you are.” Present Mic stated with mock gentleness.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

       Tsuyu looked at the defeated villain then back at her savior. Her other classmates had now rushed over to her side. Koda was bowing in appreciation, while Ojiro and Yuga will coming terms with the awesome display of power they had just witnessed.

       “Monsieur, that was spectacular!” Yuga pointed out, earning a strange look from the hero, who told them something in English, most likely to tell them that he couldn’t understand them. Tsuyu put a finger to a chin. The Mosasaurus obeyed his command, so he had some kind of Quirk that allowed him to communicate with any aquatic life.

       “Wait a moment. Let me try something.” Tsuyu said, holding up her hand.

       She pointed to the hero, then moved her hand the same way one would to make a puppet talk, then pointed to the Mosasaurus. The hero raised an eyebrow. Tsuyu repeated the first two actions, but for the third, she pointed to herself. The hero looked at her as she repeated those two cycles before his eyes widened, as if to say “AHA!”

_Are you saying that you can understand me via my telepathy?_

       Tsuyu nodded furiously.

_I see. In that case, allow me to introduce myself. I am Aquaman, king of Atlantis, and member of the Justice League._

       “At-Atlantis?” Tsuyu croaked out.

_Correct. Get on the back of the Mosasaurus. It’s not safe here._

       Tsuyu turned to her friends.

       “This hero’s called Aquaman. He’s part of a hero agency called the Justice League, and apparently, he thinks he’s the king of Atlantis.”

       The three boys looked at the hero like he was crazy.

       “Should… should we really go with him?” Ojiro asked.

       “I don’t think we have a choice. He might be crazy, but if he wanted to hurt us, he would’ve done it already.” Tsuyu pointed out.

       “Besides, he might be our only option for finding our copains.” Yuga added.

       “Well, in that case. Fine.”

       “Ok. Let’s get on the Mosasaurus.” Tsuyu ordered, taking a giant leap onto the creature. As soon as the others followed suit, Aquaman entered the water, not getting on himself because he was dragging the unconscious shark villain. He then instructed them to hang on tight. The group began to swim, and Aquaman used his spear to create air bubbles around them to ensure that they wouldn’t be crushed by the water pressure. After a few hours of swimming, the high schoolers saw something in the distance; lights. But no ordinary lights, but lights arranged in a pattern similar to a city.

_My friend, welcome… to Atlantis_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright folks, next chapter you will get what you came for!   
> (Most of) Class 1-A meeting the Justice League!


	8. Class 1-A meets the Justice League Pt 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright ladies and gentlemen, (Most of) Class 1-A is reunited!

       Tsuyu, Ojiro, Yuga, and Koda couldn’t believe their eyes. What they saw was something that looked straight out of a fairy tale. They were looking at a massive, beautiful underwater city that had dozens of people swimming around, and there were dozens of people swimming around. Some had deformities; one had fish scales on her legs and arms, another had a squid for a head, and some were manipulating the water in a way similar to Aquaman, who had just returned from dropping the shark villain off to prison. As the teens approached the building in the center, Tsuyu could only assume it was the palace, given its gold exterior and design. She was proven correct as the guards bowed and opened the doors, revealing ornate halls decorated with paintings and sculptures. Eventually, he led them to a room where the water was completely drained, allowing them to walk and breathe like they would on the surface. After Koda bid farewell to the Mosasaurus, Aquaman regarded his guests.

_I apologize I can’t give you a full tour of Atlantis. Mera was looking forward to meeting you and seeing if any of you had potential to be her students. But for now, until we find your classmates and heroes, the Justice League headquarters is the safest place._

       Tsuyu nodded in understanding and repeated what he said to her friends. Giving him a thumbs up, the hero guided them to a tube that activated, bathing them in a warm light as they felt a strange feeling that was being teleported.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“GO!!”

       With that, Kid Flash and Tenya Iida took off, both honoring their promises to not hold back. At first, it seemed that they were evenly matched, but eventually, Kid started to pull ahead and put some distance between them. Iida looked at his competition. He didn’t seem to have any form of engines at his body, and his costume seemed build more to reduce friction buildup as opposed to increase speed, meaning he was just this fast by nature.  They were almost at the base, and Kid was going to win. But Iida had one last trick up his sleeve.

       “Recipro… BURST!!”

       His engines roared to life, blue flames exploding from their exhaust pipes, propelling him fast enough to get past Kid at the last second, touching the mountain first and claiming victory. The class rep looked at his opponent and gave a small bow.

       “Nice! Congrats on the win dude!”

       “Thank you. I was expecting a challenge, but I certainly didn’t think I would need to use my Recipro Burst.”

       “I’m guessing that’s your ultimate move or something?”

       “Precisely. The only drawback is that my engines don’t work afterwards.”

       “Really? Well, once we find the rest of your classmates, I could give you some tips and tricks to the trade.”

       “I would be honored to learn from this world’s fastest hero!”

       “Haha! Thanks, but I’m not him. I’m just the protégé. The real fastest man alive is the Flash, my mentor.”

       “He’s even faster than you?”

       “Much. He would’ve beaten us both before we got to the halfway point.”

       “That’s incredible! Are there other pro heroes with super speed?”

       “Well, there are others who have enhanced speed as a byproduct of their power, but no, there aren’t any others that have just speed as their only power.”

       “I see.”

       “Yea, you will see for yourself soon enough.” Nightwing said soon enough, stepping out of a red ship.

       “What the…?! Where’d that come from?!” Iida asked.

       “Apparently, this thing is called the Bio Ship, and it belongs to Miss Martian.” Fumikage explained as he, Ochaco, Kirishima, and all the other non-flying Titans got off.

       “So who won?” Starfire asked.

       “New guy did, believe it or not. But that’s only because he pulled his super move at the last minute.”

       “A super move? Like a video game?” Cyborg asked.

       “Exactly!”

       “Don’t you guys have super moves?” Kirishima asked.

       “Um… not really. Sure, we have certain abilities that are stronger than others, but since they don’t have drawbacks, we use them pretty often.” Superboy Prime replied.

       “I see. You must have trained for years to get to that point!” Iida exclaimed in a flamboyant manner.

       “You’ll find out soon enough.” Aqualad stated as he opened the door to the interior of the cave. As the four entered, there were many “ooo”s and “aaaah”s as they inspected the area. It was wide and open, almost like a hangar, but all four knew that this was just the entrance.

       “Is this where the Titans operate?” Fumikage pondered.

       “It used to be. In fact, Mount Justice used to be the headquarters of the Justice League, the organization our mentors make up.” Nightwing explained.

       “Wow, you’d think it’d be more crowded. Or are there not that many in the Justice League?” Kirishima asked.

       “The bad guys found out the cave existed, but Batman found _that_ out before they could attack. After that, the League packed up and left.” Beast Boy explained.

       “And once the bad guys found _that_ out, they left the cave in one piece.” Cyborg finished.

       “So you use it to hide in plain sight. Very clever.” Fumikage complemented.

       “Wait. Didn’t you guys say that this _used_ to be your base?” Ochaco asked.

       “We did. Now, we got an awesome tower and our very own city to protect.” Kid Flash answered as they approached some kind of tube.

       “But those stories will have to wait. Right now, the rest of the League is waiting.” Aqualad stated as the tube hummed to life and everyone in it was teleported away.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

       “I’m the Flash, you know, fastest man alive? I’m a hero of this world, like Superman.” The man in red promised.

       “He says he’s on our side, a hero. Calls himself the Flash.” Present Mic translated.

       “We’ll need proof. The problem is, we don’t know anything about this world.” Aizawa pointed out, looking at Endeavor.

       “Don’t look at me you fool, keep your eyes on him!” Endeavor growled.

       “Relax. His power is only speed, and now that he’s immobilized, he can’t do anything.” Tiger replied.

       “Well, it’s not like we can confirm anything. We’re in the middle of nowhere, and like Aizawa said, we don’t know anything about this world other than what All Might told us.” Mandalay added.

       “Well, why don’t we ask him how he plans to prove it?” Mei asked with slight annoyance.

       “Yo, flashiest man alive, how do we know what you say is alright?” Present Mic asked.

       “Oh that’s easy. I could’ve killed you all while you were talking.” Flash replied, earning a confused look from the translator.

       “What’d he say?” Pixie-bob asked.

       “He said he could’ve killed us-”

       Before Present Mic could finish, the Flash suddenly escaped from the earth mound that held him captive and ran up to Aizawa.

       “See? Could’ve escaped and killed you all.” Flash said as the other heroes got on guard. There was a moment of uncertainty before Aizawa finally lowered his guard, and the others soon followed.

       “Fine. We don’t really have a choice. Mic, tell him that we trust him… for now.”

       “Alright my man, you proved your point. We’re gonna trust you… unless you mess up.”

       “Alright. In that case.”

       Flash pressed two fingers to his right ear.

       “Watchtower, this is Flash. The pros and I are ready for pickup.”

       Before anyone had a chance to react, they all suddenly felt a warm sensation as their bodies vanished from the grass fields.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

       Wonder Woman had finally returned.

       “Oh good, you didn’t wander off.”

       “I could never leave sthomething like you.” Mineta replied softly, earning a smack from one of Jiro’s earphones.

       “Well I’m glad you didn’t, otherwise we wouldn’t have a way to find you. Last time was only possible on account of the energy signatures of you four entering our dimension.”

       “Wait, that means you could track the others, right?” Denki asked.

       “We already dispatched our top leaguers to their location. Right now, I wouldn’t be surprised if some were already waiting for us at HQ.”

       “Really? Can you take us there?” Toru asked.

       “That’s the plan. All of you, stay still.” The heroine ordered.

       “Watchtower, this is Wonder Woman. I’m ready when you are.”

       Shortly after she spoke those words, the group was engulfed in light as they were teleported away to parts unknown.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

       Music: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fRtopIg6BhQ>

       Izuku woke up to the sound of bats. Letting out a groan, he tried to stand up, but found he could only prompt himself up on one of his elbows. He looked and saw that someone had changed him out of his costume and into cargo shorts. Around his was were several layers of bandages, and his right shoulder was a medical pad. He heard voices and looked to find his friends were up and about, already changed out of their costumes. And they looked awful. Shoto had casts on his legs and arms and was in a wheelchair, Momo had bandages around her head and her once flawless and beautiful face was plastered with cuts and bruises, but Katsuki… Katsuki had it the worst. His entire left arm was missing, and his left shoulder had several bandages wrapped around it, while his right wrist also had several bandages, and no doubt stitches under them, and on the left side of his face were third degree burns. Izuku tried to force himself off the table, only to fall to the floor when his legs and shot arm didn’t respond.

       “Midoriya?” Shoto asked, all three of them heading over to him and Momo picking him up.

       “I… I can’t feel my legs.” Izuku stated, causing Momo to look away. Shoto looked at him and hesitantly spoke up.

       “I’m not going to lie to you Midoriya. When the guy who operated on us gave the diagnosis… it wasn’t pretty.”

       “How bad?” Izuku asked, but a part of him didn’t want to know.

       “For me, four of my bones were shattered, and the shards caused internal bleeding and muscle damage. I’ll be able to use my powers after months of therapy, but… I’m not sure if I can use them effectively again.” Shoto stated, his eyes downcast and looking like he wanted to cry.

       “Bakugo’s damage is self-explanatory. The guy who operated on him had to stitch his remaining palm back together. We’re not sure if he’ll ever be able to use his Quirk again.” Momo continued in Shoto’s place.

       “As for me, I got out unscathed, compared to you. Just a few concussions, but… I can’t use my power either. I can’t concentrate, or remember what makes up more complex items. The best I can do is a steel bat, or other simple items like it.” The girl continued, rubbing her shoulder.

       “What about me?” Izuku asked, even if he dreaded doing so.

       “You… you’re about as bad as Bakugo. The guy said that the nerve damage in your shoulder will heal, but….”

       Momo paused, as if trying to think about how best to deliver the bad news.

       “But he thinks... you’ll never walk again.”

       Izuku covered his mouth in shock. Tears began flowing almost immediately, and finally, he let out a wail of agony. This couldn’t be happening. This was supposed to be a field trip. He was entrusted with All Might’s power so that he could become the next Symbol of Peace. He was supposed to surpass the legend that was his mentor and role model, to become the number one hero and an inspiration to all.

       That was all he ever wanted. That was all he ever dreamed of.

       But that one sentence put an end to all that. In a matter of hours, Izuku and his friends got attacked relentlessly, and those attacks managed to put an end to all of their hopes and dreams. There was no doubt that Katuski and he would get kicked out. Shoto would have to go through therapy and Momo would have to start her training from scratch all over again. By this point, the tears had turned to rivers.

       “I’m so sorry Izuku.” Momo apologized.

       “What the hell for? It was that bastard Deathstroke that did this to us! The second I’m out of here, I’m going to find him and put him six feet under!” Katsuki promised.

       “How? Last time we fought him, all four of us were at full power, we had a pro hero backing us up, and he was able to do this to us. Probably would’ve finished us off had Midoriya not called for help. So how do you plan to best him alone without your Quirk?” Shoto asked with a low growl.

       Before the situation could escalate, the four students heard a voice call out to them. Looking at the source, they saw it was an elderly man dressed in a butler uniform coming down the stairs, and in his hands were the now repaired costumes of the heroes-in-training.

       “Who are you?” Izuku asked.

       “This is Alfred Pennyworth. He’s the guy who patched us up. He’s… also Batman’s butler.”

       “Wow.” Izuku said unenthusiastically. If he had heard it before the bad news, he would’ve been ecstatic. Alfred placed the costumes down on the table and said something to Izuku.

       “He wants to know if you’re ok. Says you’re looking a little pale. And I have to agree with him.” Shoto translated.

       Izuku was now imagining the looks of disappointment from his classmates when they would find out that someone without powers did this to him. He could already see the shame in Aizawa’s eyes, the disapproval of All Might, and his mother crying endlessly about how her boy was now crippled for life. That’s when he felt a sudden _thud_ , and when he looked, he saw their saviors; the boys with the “S” and “R” on their uniforms, and the giant red bat-dragon hybrid. The red beast approached Izuku and gave him a lick, like a dog trying to comfort its owner. The boy with the “R” spoke, but it was in English.

       “He said that his pet, Goliath he called it, likes you. He also says that if we’re ready, then it’s time to meet the Justice League.” Shoto explained.

       “Sure.” Izuku numbly agreed.

       That’s when the boy with the “S” added something, and whatever it was, it made Shoto gasp and his eyes widen. He asked the boy to repeat it, which he did, and Izuku saw a small smile start to form.

       “He said that there’s someone who might be able to heal us waiting at their HQ.”

       This news brought hope to everyone, especially Izuku. They had already been through so much bad, maybe now was the time for something good. Leading them to a tube, with Momo pushing Shoto and the “S” boy pushing Izuku, the “R” kid pushed a few buttons, and the tube was engulfed in a bright yellow light, taking them away from the cave.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

       Mina, Shoji, Sato, and Sero were sitting on the helicopter ride to CADMUS. The trip had so far been silent, and none of them could shake the feeling that something wasn’t right. Mina looked over to her and her friends’ saviors. Mina wanted to talk to them, or her friends, or anyone really. Anything to break the silence. Just as she was about to speak up, the girl with the oversized hammer did it for her.

       “So kiddies, whatcha names?” She asked in a high-pitched voice.

       “I’m Mina Ashido.”

       “Mezo Shoji.”

       “Hanata Sero.”

       “Rikido Sato.”

       “Nice to meet ya! I’m Harley! Harley Quinn!” She said, extending her hand for a shake.

       “Nice to meet you too Harley.” Mina replied, shaking her hand, and was followed by the others. The pink-skinned teen looked at the others, expecting them to introduce themselves too.

       “Oh what the hell? Captain Boomerang.” The one with the blue trench coat started with an Australian accent.

       “Diablo.” The man with the skeleton tattoos introduced.

       “Bronze Tiger.” The African with dreadlocks proclaimed.

       “Deadshot.” The man with the wrist-mounted guns said.

       “Wow. Those are some… hardcore names.” Sero said with a twinge of fear.

       “So what’s this group called? The CADMUS Team or something like that?” Sato asked.

       “We’re known as Task Force X.” Flagg answered.

       “Yea. But that name’s boring as shit, so we call ourselves the Suicide Squad.” Boomerang replied.

       The name sent shivers down the students’ spines.

       “W-why that specific name?” Mina asked.

       “Oh because we have tea with ponies.” Boomerang stated with a smirk.

       “Really?”

       “No.”

       “Task Force X likes to call themselves that due to the high-risk nature of our missions.” Flagg explained.

       “Really? Aren’t you guys supposed to be the best of the best in the powers department?” Sero asked.

       “We are the best of the best. It’s just that Diablo is the only one with any powers.” Flagg replied.

       The four students widened their eyes.

       “Wow. Now the name makes sense.” Sato said

       “Yea. Going up against someone with powers without any of your own _is_ suicide.” Shoji added.

       “We were able to save your asses and get the monkey just fine without them.” Deadshot reminded.

       “Alright everyone, cut the chatter. We’re here.” Flagg informed.

       The helicopter descended into a massive sewer pipe. Once inside, it kept going straight ahead, where a dead-end brick wall was waiting. Before any of the students had a chance to panic, the wall opened up to reveal a hangar, and closed the second the helicopter flew in. After they touched the deck, the Squad got off, making sure to take the gorilla with them. Waiting for the students were Amanda Waller and a doctor.

       “Hello you four. This is doctor Emil Hamilton. Follow him to his lab, he’ll perform some tests and ask you some questions.”

       “Don’t worry. It won’t be anything serious. Just questions like who you are, what you can do, and the tests will help determine if staying in our dimension will have any adverse effects on you.” Hamilton reassured with a warm smile.

       “Alright. Lead the way doc!” Mina replied.

       The doctor lead them down a hallway that had windows, each of which revealed a different experiment. In one room, there was a group of people testing out lasers, in another were several people in green vats, and in a third, there was a girl dressed in a white leotard with a black clover, with wires plugged into her brain. She had an extremely creepy expression on her face, her eyes completely wide. One of the scientists pointed to a metal cube and asked a question.

       “Ace, can you move this object with your mind?”

       The cube was lifted up into the air and floated to the scientist’s waiting hand. The girl looked at the passing group, and only Shoji didn’t look away, or even flinch from the stare. Hamilton opened up a door revealing a lounge with some metal walls, punching bags, and a couch sitting across from a desk. Hamilton gestured for them to take a seat on the couch, getting out a clipboard and pen.

       “Alright. Why don’t you start with telling me about where you’re from?”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

       All Might screamed as he and Superman were thrust out of the tunnel. Fortunately, Superman managed to catch his friend just in time before he hit the ground. After Superman put him down, they looked around saw that they were in the middle of grasslands. In fact, if it wasn’t for the red sun, they would’ve assumed they were teleported to somewhere else.

       “You alright Toshi?” Superman asked as the number one hero deflated into his more skeletal form.

       “Yea. You?”

       “I am… for now.”

       “For now?”

       “That’s a red sun. I’ll slowly start to lose my powers the longer we’re here.”

       “Shit. What was that?”

       “A boom tube. And trust me, considering who uses those, we could’ve ended up somewhere far worse than a few grasslands.”

       Superman pushed a button on his belt, which started beeping.

       “It’s a recall for my ship. With any luck, it should be here in about a week or so.”

       “And if it doesn’t?”

       “Then we’re out of range. And very, very far from Earth.”

       “I hope it arrives sooner. The faster I get back to the class, the better.”

       “Don’t worry. The League had already arrived to their locations. They’ll be fine.”

       “How can you be so sure?”

       “Batman’s in charge.”

       “What powers does Batman have? They must be impressive if you vouch for him with such confidence.”

       “He… doesn’t have any.” Superman meekly stated.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

       This information caused All Might to unleash a torrent of blood from his mouth.

       “W-W-WHAT?! A GUY WITH NO POWERS IS IN CHARGE OF TAKING CARE OF MY CLASS?!” He shrieked in terror.

       “Woah, woah calm down Toshi!” Superman said as All Might grabbed his head and screamed to the heavens.

       “OH GOD, OH GOD, OOOOOH GOOOOOOOOD!!!!!” All Might yelled, grabbing the sides of his head and running around like a madman.

       “Toshi, Batman isn’t the only member of the League. He’ll take care of your kids, I promise!”

       “HE DOESN’T HAVE ANY POWERS!!”

       “He doesn’t need them. Trust me, I may be the most powerful of the League, but Batman’s the most capable and dangerous. I’ve trusted him with my life, my wife’s life, and my son’s life. He hasn’t let me down before, and I doubt he’ll start now.”

       This information allowed All Might to calm enough to have a conversation.

       “Ok… ok… ok…”

       The Symbol of Peace took a deep breath.

       “I’m going to trust you on this Clark.”

       “Well trust me, if I could look after them myself, I would. But as it stands, neither of us can do anything about it. Besides, I saw that you didn’t come alone.”

       All Might’s eyes widened at the reminder.

       “You’re right. Aizawa and the others are back on Earth. We’ll just have to put our faith in our colleges.”

       “Right. Now, hopefully, we’re on a planet with some kind of civilization. Hopefully, we can hitch a ride somewhere.” Superman stated, looking around.

       “Over there! I see smoke! And where there’s smoke, there’s fire!” All Might said, pointing off in the horizon.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

       “So, just to clarify; on your world, roughly 80% of the population has some kind of abnormal ability called ‘Quirks’. These abilities can range to anything from telekinesis, to super strength, to having cacti for hands, to being able to fart nuclear gas. And the four of you are training yourselves and your Quirks to become heroes, and the reason you came here was to learn from our own. Am I correct?” Hamilton asked.

       “That’s right!” Mina confirmed.

       “And what exactly are your Quirks, if I may be so bold?”

       “Well, I can unleash acid from any part on my body!”

       “I can alter any part of my arms into other parts of my body, all of which function better than what their based on. For example, I can make a nose that smells better than my actual nose.”

       “I can shoot out tape out of my elbows and retract it at will.”

       “I can transform sugar into muscle mass. The more sugar I eat, the stronger I get, and I stay that way longer, but I also get dumber.”

       “I see. Such limitations must force you all to get creative, yes?”

       “Well, I don’t like to brag, but…” Mina said, ready to brag.

       “Correct.” Shoji interrupted, earning a pout from Mina.

       “I see. Well, if you don’t mind, we’d like to test your Quirks.”

       “Sure, why not?” Mina said, eyeing the equipment in the room gleefully.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

       Music: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SkZ9jbw5kCc>

       After the strange feeling had subsided, Aizawa saw that he, Mei, and the other pro heroes were standing on a platform in the middle of some kind of station, which curiously had all of its windows blocked by blast doors. Surrounded by people he could only assume were allies of the Flash. They didn’t have any weapons out, they didn’t make any move to attack, in fact some even waved at them. But Aizawa and the others stayed on guard as they walked off. Or at least the other pros did.

       “Oh my god! What is this place?!”

       Mei was having the time of her life.

       “Mei, stay on guard. We don’t know if-”

       Aizawa was cut off by a noise coming from the very same platform they just came from, which was followed by five bright lights. Those lights turned into an adult woman, and Jiro, Denki, Mineta, and Toru. As soon as those kids spotted him, they ran like children who hadn’t seen their father for months.

      “Aizawa-sensei!” They all cried as they ran.

      “It’s good to see you four. Do any of you have any idea where the others are?”

      As if to answer his question, one of the tubes turned on as yellow energy flowed in, taking shape in the form of people.

      “Recognized; Teen Titans, and guests.”

      A bunch of teenagers emerged, and the one in yellow and red gestured to the hall before them, and four people stepped forth; Iida, Uraraka, Tokoyame, and Kirishima. Just like before, when they spotted familiar people, the students rushed forth.

      “Guys! You made it!” Toru greeted.

      “Toru! It’s so good to see you! You wouldn’t believe what happened to us!” Ochaco returned.

      “We got attacked by villains.” Jiro replied.

      “Really? So were we! You should have seen it, I got to fight one of them in lava!” Kirishima informed.

      “What?! Seriously?! That sthounds so cool!” Mineta replied.

      “It wasn’t all fun. The villains were able to overpower us with relative ease. If it hadn’t been for the arrival of this world’s pro heroes, I very much doubt we’d be having this reunion.” Fumikage countered.

      “Indeed. The heroes and villains of this world are leagues above us. I look forward to studying under their tutelage.” Iida added.

      “What about you guys? What happened in your attack?” Ochaco asked.

      Before any of them could answer, the computer chirped to life once again.

      “Recognized; Aquaman and guests.”

      Another one of the tubes opened up, and once again, five figures emerged from the light; a blonde shirtless man with a trident and a hook for a hand, while behind him were four students; Asui, Ojiro, Koda, and Yuga. Ochaco jumped for joy and waved her hands to catch their attention. Shortly after, the new arrivals joined the rest of their class.

      “Ochaco! You’re alive!” Tsuyu said, hugging her friend.

      “Tsu! You’re… **soaking wet**!” Ochaco pointed out in disgust.

      “Hehe. That’sth what sthe sthaid.”

      “I’ve missed you Ochaco. You Mineta, not so much.”

      “We have been on the most magnifique adventure!” Yuga said, trying to look dashing while his hair was soggy and his costume was ruined.

      “I can imagine. Were you guys hit by villains too?” Kirishima asked.

      “A _villain_ , actually. It was a giant shark man that almost drowned me, Yuga, and Koda.” Ojiro answered.

      “Really? That sounds so scary!” Toru pointed out.

      “It was. If it wasn’t for Tsuyu, I’m pretty sure you guys would see us again in caskets.”

      “Tsuyu saved you guys? That’s awesome! Good going Tsuyu.”

      “Aquaman did the heavy lifting. If he didn’t arrive when he did, I would’ve been eaten by the shark villain.”

      That last sentence sent shivers down all the students’ spines. Even Aizawa had to admit to being unsettled. But none of them had the chance to think too much on the matter, because another tube turned on.

       “Recognized; Superboy, Robin, and guests.”

       Stepping forward was a giant beast with fur the color of crimson and wings with an even darker shade of red, all of which were blocking the sight. On top of the creature was a boy who couldn’t be older than 11 years old. The boy talked to someone behind him in English, and group heard a voice as the bat-dragon hybrid started to get out of the way.

       “Wait. Are we sure we want them to see us like this?”

       Shoto’s voice attracted his father’s attention, who began to make his way to the new arrivals. The creature extended one wing out, keeping everyone from seeing who it was.

       “They’ll have to see eventually.”

       Izuku’s voice filled everyone’s hearts with joy. Especially Ochaco’s.

       “I agree. We might as well get it over with.”

       Momo’s voice brought a sense of relief to the rest of the class.

       “No. I don’t want them to think I’m weak. And I sure as shit don’t want their pity.”

       “Oh come on Bakugo. It’s not like you haven’t been injured before. Besides, you’ll make anyone that messes with you regret it. You always have.” Kirishima argued.

       For a moment, the wing didn’t budge, but eventually, the boy riding it gave a nod and a pat, and the wing slowly moved, like a curtain to reveal a play. Nothing could’ve prepared Class 1-A for what they were about to witness.

       “See? That wasn’t so ba- HOLY SHIT!!” Denki yelled.

       All of the students physically recoiled at how badly injured their strongest members were, and even Aizawa was shocked at how extensive the damage was; Bakugo was missing an arm and parts of his face were seared. Midoriya and Todoroki were in wheelchairs, and Momo looked like she was ready to faint. Ochaco felt like she was going to puke, Iida thought back to his promise to protect them, Kirishima’s face lost all color, Tsuyu looked ready to cry, and everyone else could only stare with shocked faces and wide eyes as the sight before them was something straight out of their worst nightmares. Finally, Endeavor stepped forward.

       “Who. Did. This?” He demanded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright folks, I apologize for there not being much "Meeting" between the JL and Class 1-A, but not only was chapter _so long_ beforehand, but the tones between the two chapters are complete opposites of each other, so I decided to split them up.  
> Sorry again.


	9. Class 1-A meets the Justice League Pt 2

       Shoto had finished telling everyone what happened to the four students, from how they were captured, then rescued, then almost killed, then rescued again. And when Izuku told them that Deathstroke had no powers, everyone felt shudders of terror course through their bodies. Someone without powers beating anyone with a Quirk was supposed to be impossible.

       “Where is this Deathstroke? I will reduce him to ash for what he’s done to you.” Endeavor growled as he glanced at Shoto.

       “I’d recommend against it. Deathstroke has routinely gone against and held his own against the Teen Titans and Justice League. And that was before he got powers.”

       Everyone turned around and saw none other than Batman himself enter. And he was about as beaten up as the others. Bullet holes riddled his armor, cuts were now patched up with bandages, his lower lip was bruised. The League turned to regard their friend, and Aizawa saw that they had the same reaction as his class when they saw Midoriya’s group.

       “Wait… what do you mean ‘before he got powers’?” Izuku asked.

       “I’ll explain everything. But first.”

       Batman turned to regard a man with green skin and spoke in English. The green man’s eyes glowed red, and suddenly, Midoriya’s group, Denki’s group, Tsuyu’s group and the adult chaperones felt a sudden pressure in their heads.

       “What was that… what the?! How am I speaking English?! I almost failed that class!!” Denki pointed out.

       “I made sure to implant the knowledge into all of us at Batman’s request. That way, we won’t have to waste time translating.” The green man answered.

       Before anyone had a chance to remark on this, there was a sudden puff of purple smoke, and when it cleared, there was a beautiful woman wearing a magician’s outfit, complete with a wand, bowtie, top hat. She looked around while Mineta and Denki stared at her legs wrapped in fishnets.

       “Sorry I’m late. Are they already here? Oh shoot, they are.” She said upon seeing the guests from another world. She spied the four badly injured ones and walked over to them, grimacing when she assessed the damage.

       “Oh wow, Robin wasn’t kidding, you guys really are banged up bad. Let’s see if we can fix that.” She stated with a smile.

       The girl pointed her wand at the injured students, who looked at each other with confused faces.

       “Ummm… Is this supposed to be the person that’s going to heal us?” Izuku asked as Batman walked to the students with a limp.

       “She is. This is Zatanna, one of the most powerful magic users on the planet.”

       Endeavor scoffed at the word ‘magic’.

       “You expect me to entrust a stage charlatan to repair my masterpiece?” He asked haughtily.

       “Ooooh, a non-believer! Well, watch and learn Mr. Hothead!” Zatanna said, readying her wand.

       “Laeh lla rieht sdnuow!” She spoke, and for a moment, nothing happened.

       Endeavor looked like he was ready to strangle her, and was just about to as he approached, until a bright light started to emerge from the five injured people, and it soon grew so bright everyone had to shield their eyes. Once the light faded away, all of the pros and students were in awe.

       Bakugo’s arm had grown back, with his charred face back to normal, and the others tested to see if they too were healed. Izuku got out of the wheel chair and activated One for All on both his arms. Momo created a robot toy with batteries included, and Shoto incinerated his casts on his left side, while the ones on the right burst from growing ice. Bakugo created small explosions on both balms and cackled.

       “Alright!” Kirishima cheered, doing a fist bump to the air.

       Music: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4jIXcSxBP7U>

       Just like that, the mood from the room changed from cold sorrow to radiant joy. All of the students cheered at the return of their strongest members, and Endeavor gave a nod in acknowledgement to Zatanna, who taped her wand on his nose, resulting in sparkles to explode from it, much to his annoyance.

       “I-Incredible!! How did you do that?” Izuku asked as he flexed his muscles.

       “Magic!” Zatanna answered.

       “Magic is real in this world?! WHAT?! That’s incredible!” Izuku blabbered.

       “Well, if Atlantis exists, then I’m not all that surprised magic does too.” Tsuyu stated.

       “WHAT?! Atlantis exists here too?!” Izuku asked, getting even more riled up.

       “Yea. Yuga, Koda, Ojiro and I have all been there.”

       “It was most magnifique!”

       “In fact, Aquaman, the hero that saved us, is king of the place.” Ojiro finished.

       Everyone recoiled in surprise.

       “Oh come on! I got stuck with Mineta and got attacked by three boring villains while you, Ojiro, Yuga, and Koda got to see freaking Atlantis?! So not fair!” Toru whined.

       “Next we’ll find out aliens exist here too…” Pixie-Bob said sarcastically.

       “Actually…” Ochaco started, scratching the back of her head.

       “OH COME ON!!” Toru yelled.

       “It’s true. As a matter of fact, there are currently three aliens in this room. One is Miss Martian, the young girl in green, Starfire, the orange woman with green eyes, and I’m a assuming the green gentleman is also a Martian?” Iida asked.

       “You are correct. My name is J’onn J’onnz; Miss Martian’s uncle.”

       “So aliens can be pro heroes of Earth? That’s amazing.” Tsuyu pointed out.

       “Yup. Matter of fact, Superman, our leader, is an alien as well.” Flash replied.

       Izuku was ready to explode from the sheer amount of awesome he was hearing. This world had everything! He had to write it down, he had to document it, he had to study this knowledge for future reference. That’s when he noticed something.

       “M-My notebook! Where’d my notebook go?!”

       “You mean this thing? It fell out of your pockets, so I made sure to hang on to it.” The boy with the “S” said, handing over Izuku’s notebook.

       “Thank you so much!”

       Izuku began to mutter as he wrote down his thoughts, scribbling so furiously people swore they could see a smoke cloud from the paper.

       “If magic exists in this world, does that mean anything is possible, or are there certain rules that have to be followed?”

       “Well, you see-” Zatanna started, only to get cut off by more muttering from the green-haired boy.

       “If she’s able to use magic regardless of where she is, and we brought her back to our world, then who knows what she could do.”

       Zatanna looked over to the other students with visible confusion, who could simply offer a shrug, as if to say ‘he does this sometimes’.

       “And then there’s Atlantean technology. In order to survive under the sea, they would need tech that could withstand the immense pressure and cold. And if there were aliens that crossed dimensions, it could explain-”

       “SHUT UP DEKU!!” Katsuki roared.

       Izuku dropped his pen out of fear, followed by him shutting up.

       “Alright, now that I'm back in top form, where can we find that bastard Deathstroke?” Katsuki asked, a twisted and malicious grin forming on his face.

       “That’s not the best idea son.”Aquaman said.

       “And how would you know Captain Hook?” Katsuki asked.

       “I’ll tell you how; Deathstroke was able to escape the greatest prison on the planet, _while_ his hands and feet were chained, held his own against both the Justice League and the Teen Titans, and once, our planet was under attack from a giant space station called Warworld, and we launched three invasions on it. Deathstroke was the leader of one of them, and his was the only one that succeeded.” Aquaman explained.

       Izuku took a look at the others. All of them, even the chaperones, were shaken by the news that someone who was once powerless was so accomplished, and the uneasiness was doubled for Fumikage, Iida, Ochaco, and Kirishima. And who could blame them? For generations, the general idea on their world was that if you didn’t have a Quirk, you wouldn’t amount to anything in your life, an idea that was beaten into Izuku’s skull by Katstuki. In fact, Izuku was pretty sure that if Katsuki wasn’t also defeated at the hands of the assassin, he probably would’ve called the League weak losers.

       “Wait… Slade has powers now?” Artemis asked.

       “Yes. That battle I had with him after these four left proved it. He hit harder, moved faster, and when your friend jumped over him, there’s no way any normal person could’ve reacted as fast as him, even me. Not to mention, I once managed to shatter his arm, and it healed in seconds.”

       “Great. Just what the world needed, an even more dangerous Deathstroke.” Kid Flash grumbled, pinching the bridge of his nose.

       “The timing can’t be a coincidence.” Wonder Woman stated.

       “You’re right. Someone gave him these abilities, though which of our enemies it was, I’ll have to look into.”

       “Powers or no powers, that bastard is going to pay for what he did to me.” Katsuki growled.

       “You’re not going after him.” Aizawa answered.

       “What?! Why?!” Katsuki hissed.

       “Because if he managed to do that much damage before, he can do it again. You’re not going after him, and that’s final. And that goes for you too Endeavor.” The teacher said.

       Katsuki grinded his teeth, And Endeavor’s flames spiked, but other than that, they offered no other complaints. That’s when Shoto made a very relevant statement.

       “Wait… we’re missing four of our class.”

       “I’m having Lantern look for them now. He should report back soon.”

       “In the meantime, I suggest we get this field trip started properly!” Zatanna suggested.

       “No.” Batman interrupted.

       “The villains of our world will be on the prowl for them. We’ve already wiped Luthor’s virus from the device that brought them here. Once Lantern calls in for teleport, we’re going to track down Superman and All Might, then, we send them back to their world.”

       “What?!” Toru screamed.

       “Oh come on! We might’ve had a rough start, but this is hardly the first time a teaching lesson went wrong for us!” Kirishima countered.

       “Yea! You can’t expect me to just leave before getting to know all these foxy babe-I-I mean cool looking heroes!” Denki complained.

       “Mr Batman, I understand your reasoning. We are your guests here, and our safety is your top priority and sole responsibility! However, we are not defenseless children!” Iida argued.

       “But you were defeated. And next time, you could be killed.”

       “I agree with Batman. My masterpiece suffered enough damage.” Endeavor added.

       “Sure, just talk about me like I’m not even here.” Shoto whispered to himself.

       “Well, Mr. Batman, with all due respect, it’s not up to you. Aizawa is the chief chaperone, since All Might is missing. It’s his decision and no one else’s.” Mandalay informed politely, turning everyone’s attention to the tired man with the scarf.

       He stared blankly back, thinking about the pros and cons of both options.

       “It’s true. As homeroom teacher, my job is to first and foremost, make sure every student makes it back in one piece. The damage to Midoriya, Bakugo, Todoroki, and Yaoyorozu would’ve been enough to convince me to send us all back.”

       The students looked ready to cry. This world had Atlantis, aliens, and magic, and they couldn’t stay to see and experience what else it had to offer?

       “However…” Aizawa continued.

       “Heroes get injured every day they’re on the job, and not everything goes according to plan all the time. The heroes of this world have proven that they can look out for us. In addition, if your ‘Lantern’ can’t find our missing students, then I, and by extension every other pro hero here, have a duty to bring them home. So thanks, but no. We’re here to stay.”

       Class 1-A let out a cheer for their teacher, all of them beyond happy that they were going to stick to the plan. Batman stared but didn’t object. Zatanna stepped forward with a smile on her face.

       “Well, in that case, let’s get started! We’ll begin with the origins of the Justice League, ahem. Mid eht sthgil, dna euc eht cisum.”

       The lights of the room they were in began to dim. It its place were images, accompanied by music that started to play from seemingly nowhere.

       Music: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZAsDL7f3veM>

       “Many years ago, a great threat from outer space came to Earth, intent to conquer it and make the world its new home. To fight it, seven great heroes came forth, and banded together to form… **THE JUSTICE LEAGUE!** Batman, the Dark Knight! Wonder Woman, the Amazon Princess! Green Lantern, the Emerald Crusader! Superman, the Man of Steel! J’onn J’onnz, the Martian Manhunter! The Flash, Fastest Man Alive! And Hawkgirl, the Soldier from the Stars!”

       As Zatanna said the names, an image of each member was shown as they were introduced, and ended with all of them standing proudly together during the sunrise. The music stopped, the images faded, and the lights returned to normal.

       “What happened was an alien race known simply as the ‘White Aliens’ invaded Earth and began to terraform it in order to live here. The problem was, sunlight was completely deadly to them, so their machines created smog that completely blocked out the sun, which was really bad news for us. At first, we called on Superman and Batman, but the Aliens proved too much for just the two of them. Eventually, J’onn here managed to get a message to the two of them, and four other heroes on the planet to come to his position. From there, the heroes managed to push back the invaders, and, thanks to Superman, managed to stay together to this very day. The League faced many trails in the days following that event, even losing the first Watchtower. But, with each trail, the League only emerged stronger, and grew into what you see now!”

       “I see. So Superman is the founder of this organization. What kind of abilities does he have? We’ve heard from our classmate Izuku that he’s exceptionally powerful.” Iida pointed out.

       “Your friend would be correct. Superman is easily the greatest of us all.” Wonder Woman replied.

       “How strong are we talking?” Ojiro asked.

       Music: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EroGv5s-Xzk>

       Batman pushed a button, and a screen appeared in front of the visitors, showing what looked like an invasion by red and silver machines in the shape of bulky men wielding rods. The assault was happening in broad daylight, so they knew it couldn’t be the ‘White Aliens’ Zatanna talked about. The rods fired energy blasts that easily destroyed tanks, and several people were running. Then they heard a chant from the machines.

       “NO MAN ESCAPES THE MANHUNTERS!”

       Suddenly, Superman arrived. As soon as he did, the machines, the ‘Manhunters’, turned their rods and unleashed a laser barrage on the hero for several minutes, kicking up a storm. When the dust settled, Superman didn’t look any worse for wear. Then, he looked at the Manhunters, and his eyes glowed red. Almost everyone let out a surprised gasp when two giant red lasers erupted from the hero’s eyes, incinerating the entire invasion.

       “Did… did he just stop a robot invasion just by looking at them?” Ochaco stammered.

       “Yea. The dude shot lasers from his eyes.” Denki replied.

       Batman pulled up another video. This time, a dam had cracked, and the water began to pour out. The waters began to approach a nearby city, threatening to engulf it completely. It probably would’ve too, if Superman didn’t freeze the whole thing by breathing.

       “Holy shit.” Jiro said.

       “How many powers does this man have?” Yuga added, his cheshire grin long since gone in favor of a shocked open mouth.

       “Superman has super strength, near-invulnerability, flight, x-ray vision, heat vision, super hearing, and frost breath.” Nightwing answered, and each student besides Izuku reacted with various states and shouts of surprise.

       Batman pressed some buttons on the keypad, and another screen popped up in front of them. It showed Superman fighting what could only be described as members of the Justice League, but the bodies were completely made of black goo. As Superman finished the last one off, Batman paused the video.

       “This footage is from an incident where the Justice League was tracking a villain named the Shadow Thief. The criminal could duplicate anything he saw, be it cars, weapons, or even people. On the last one, if he made a person, they’d have all of the original’s memories, skills, and powers. After Superman and the rest of the League defeated their respective doppelgangers, the Thief created a copy of the moon.”

       Batman resumed the footage, and just as he said, the moon was suddenly duplicated, and the copy was almost the exact size as the original, the only difference was that it was made of the same black substance as the League’s copycats.

       “Since the copy had the same mass and weight as the original, it began to affect Earth’s gravity negatively. Superman took it upon himself to… deal with it.”

       As those words left Batman’s lips, Superman took off and approached the moon’s copy. And nothing could’ve prepared the guests for what happened next.

       Superman punched the moon.

       And it exploded.

       “Holy…” Kirishima said, not even bothering to pick up his open mouth, and the other students, even Izuku, had a similar reaction. Even Endeavor was impressed. Nothing, _nothing_ back home even came close to this power, not even All Might in his prime. That’s when Tsuyu turned to Izuku.

       “When you said Superman was this world’s version of All Might, you were really underselling the guy.”

       “For real… What’s the strongest punch All Might’s ever thrown?” Denki asked.

       “Not enough to blow up the moon, that’s for sure.” Izuku said.

       “In order to destroy the moon, the impact required would have required 20 octillion megatons.” Mei said pulling out a calculator.

       “The strongest force we know of, excluding anything related to Quirks, is 50 megatons. That means Superman’s punch hit with the force of… 200 septillion… nukes.” Mei said, as she began to shake.

       “H-how big isth that?” Mineta asked.

       “That’s 24 zeros.”

       The whole class remained silent as they tried to process the sheer scale of the power. As they did, they found themselves immensely grateful that Superman was a hero. If he was a villain and came to their world, it would spell certain doom.

       “His power is like that of a god.” Fumikage voiced.

       “Ribbit.”

       “It's no wonder they consider him the best.” Momo said.

       Katsuki couldn’t help but look at his healed palms and scowl. Though he would never admit it out loud, he knew there was no way in hell he’d ever be able to beat this guy in a fight.

       “Actually, believe it or not, it’s not his powers that make him the best of us, but his character.” Wonder Woman responded.

       “You’re right, I don’t believe it.” Endeavor replied.

       “Let us show you something.” Wonder Woman said, pushing some buttons on the keypad.

       Music: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F3Mrio1_-pM>

       The video changed to show cops and an ambulance around a building. And standing at the top was a girl. A girl standing dangerously close to the edge. A cop spoke into a blowhorn.

       “Ms. Rose, please move back inside the building so we can discuss this! We don’t want to have to try and pull you back inside. We’re asking you to work with us!”

       That’s when Superman arrived.

       “Jumper?” He asked.

       “Yep. Felicity Rose.”

       “What happened?”

       “From what we can figure, she lost her mom, lost her job, lost everything- and came down here to end it. Don’t suppose you’d like to go up there and grab her for us, would you?”

       “No.”

       Superman took flight to the girl.

       “But I will talk to her.”

       Superman reached the ledge quickly. When he spoke, it was warm and gentle.

       “Hello Felicity.”

       Felicity looked up to acknowledge the hero.

       “I thought we might talk for a bit. I understand you’ve been going through a lot, and-”

       “Don’t you dare touch me! That’s what you want, isn’t it?! Wait until I drop my guard and then you grab me and take me back down there by force! Because you can! Because you’re stronger than me! Because you know I can’t stop you!” She screamed with tears running down her face.

       Felicity gave a brief pause before continuing.

       “Somebody said that when you give your word, you never break it. Is that true? **Is it**?”

       “…Yes.”

       “Then I want your word. I want your promise, that you won’t try to take me down by force… and that if I choose to jump because it’s my choice… you won’t stop me. If you do that, I’ll talk to you.”

       Superman hesitated, and looked at the ground, towards where the police officer was.

       “I give you my word. I won’t stop you, and I won’t take you down against your will.”

       After Superman said those words, Felicity completely broke down.

       “After I buried my mom, I stood there after everybody else had left, and I thought… Is this it? Is this all there is? Working in a cubicle six days a week until I’m too old to do it anymore, then I die? Is that it? Is that what we’re here for? What’s the _point_?”

       Felicity sobbed even more, not even bothering to wipe the tears.

       “When I graduated high school, I thought- _we_ thought- we’re gonna go off and do great things. We’re gonna change the world. We’re gonna _save_ the world. If somebody said ‘Hey you’re gonna pump gas your whole life’ or ‘better get used to cleaning up after people, because that’s gonna be your _whole_ life’ we’d’ve laughed at them.”

       Felicity pointed at Superman and screamed.

       “IT’S NOT FAIR!! None of it is fair! And don’t you _dare_ tell me it is!”

       Superman simply looked at her.

       “I won’t. Because you’re right. It’s _not_ fair. John Lennon is dead, and Muammar Gaddafi is still alive. JFK is dead, and Castro is still around. Gandhi is dead, but Mason keeps hanging in there. _It’s. Not. Fair_. But it’s not _unfair_ either. It just… is.”

       Felicity laughed, but it was mocking and empty.

       “That’s it? That’s the best you can do? It’s neither fair or unfair? It just… is?”

       “Because that’s the truth. You’re right when you say we all come out of high school thinking we’re going to save the world. Sometimes we do… and sometimes…”

       Superman looked off into the distance, where the sun was starting to set.

       “Sometimes we don’t. So you don’t focus on saving the world. You just think about saving one person. Just one person. Because sometimes, that’s enough.”

       If the students knew Superman’s backstory, they probably would’ve guessed he was thinking of his father, Jor-El, when he said those words. Of how his father couldn’t save his doomed home, Krypton, so he instead saved his only son.

       “All I know is that we have to try. Because that’s all life is. We try. We push back the darkness, little by little. We-”

       “Can we… just not talk about this for a while? My head hurts. I’ve been crying all day. I just… want to rest for a bit.”

       “Okay. You rest. I’ll be here when you’re ready to talk.”

       Batman fast-forwarded the footage, and Superman kept his word. The sun began to set, the sun actually set, the moon began to glow, and Superman stayed there the whole time. Finally, Batman hit play when a light was turned on from below.

       “Can you have them turn that off? It hurts my eyes.”

       Superman turned his head, and fired lasers at the cord, cutting off the light’s power. Felicity looked down.

       “A lot of people down there.”

       “I’ve seen people splattered on the sidewalk before. Are you sure you want to do that to them?”

       “I don’t know… I feel like I don’t know anything anymore. I don’t know what to do.”

       “May I make a suggestion?”

       Felicity nodded her head numbly.

       “A friend of mine, many years ago, took her own life. She was terminally ill; every day was agony. And she decided one day that, without question, she would never have another happy day. And she… well. I guess you could say she checked out early. I understood. I didn’t approve. Still don’t. But I understood. If you honestly believe, in your heart of hearts, that you’ll never have another happy day… then step onto the air. I’ll keep my promise. I won’t stop you.”

       Superman extended his hand to her, as if to offer her hope itself.

       “But if you think there’s a _chance_ , no matter how small, that there just might be one more happy day out there… then take my hand.”

       Felicity stepped forward. For a moment, it looked like she was about to fall. But she didn’t. She grabbed onto Superman’s hand, and he pulled her close for a hug.

       “It’ll be alright. You’re safe. You’re safe.”

       With that, the recording ended. Izuku looked over to the others. Ochaco and the other girls had tears in their eyes. Yuga was giving a small clap, and was joined by the other boys, except Bakugo, who instead had a look of contemplation. Even Aizawa give a nod of approval.

       “Oh oh, show them the clip of him vs the Elite!” Static yelled.

       “The Elite?” Present Mic asked.

       “The Elite were a group of Metahumans with extraordinary powers, who showed no mercy, had no rules, and answered to no one. Whether it be criminals, soldiers, dictators, or heroes, they issued the same ultimatum to all; play nice, or play dead.” Kid Flash said.

       Izuku couldn’t help but shutter. This ‘Elite’ group sounded like the hero-killer Stain.

       “Yup. Play the clip, it’s my favorite Superman moment!” Static informed.

       “You only want to play the clip because you’re in it.” Beast Boy replied.

       “You can’t prove anything.”

       Music: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d-Tv0XUvnRM>

       Batman pulled up the clip. It showed a group of four people on the moon fighting Superman. As the battle raged on, Superman took more and more hits, trying and failing, to defeat his opponents, while a man with a Union Jack began a speech.

       “Pay attention would-be superheroes and glorious people of Earth. School’s in session, and Professor Chester’s going to teach you how the world will work from here on out.”

       A girl with dragon wings and scales launched several serpents at the Symbol of Hope.

       “Rule number one: he who has the power makes the rules. Obvious.”

       Superman pulled at the serpents, hauling the girl down to the surface, and then began to dodge missiles from a man who literally shot them out of a hat.

       “Rule number two: Tough love is a crock of scatters. This isn't about love. People don't want babysitters in spandex to spank them when they're bad. They want surgeons to cut out the cancers that fester in us, and make sure they never come back. Doctor Black, at your service.”

       Superman shot lasers at the man in the suit, and got assaulted by a man wearing prisoner’s clothes and using blue energy to strike, even managing to draw blood. Superman was able to knock him away, and the man dressed with the magic hat caused two rocks to emerge, slamming into the Man of Steel.

       “Rule number three: No more capes. As this ends quicker than any of you ever imagined. Take heed - Blue Boy is the first, but if any of his costumed cronies rise up to avenge their fallen dream, you'll get worse - I promise.”

       Eventually, Superman flew to Manchester.

       “The dream is dead. Viva reality!”

       Manchester’s eyes glowed black and green, causing Superman to fall to the ground, screaming in pain.

       "No witty retort? Oh, wait. You're in the middle of a seizure, sorry mate. I cannot read your mind, but I sure as hell can muck about with your brain."

       Manchester’s eyes glowed again, and this time, blood poured from Superman’s mouth and eyes.

       "It's funny isn't it? The life of truth, justice, and the American, military, capitalist way. And in the end you die on the moon wondering if your bowels'll let go. And tomorrow, the world'll go on like nothing happened. Dragged kicking and screaming towards a better day!"

       Then, Manchester created a force field, and the prisoner from before unleashed an explosion so powerful it blanketed the moon. The smoke cleared and all that remained was one shred of red cloth. If the students weren’t here because of Superman’s actions in their world, they would’ve assumed he was dead, and that was why the League spoke so highly of him. But that’s when they heard Superman’s voice. It was dark, foreboding, and the exact opposite of the tone he used with Felicity.

       “ **I finally get it. Thank you**.”

       The Elite were suddenly put on guard, each trying to find Superman.

       “ **I made the mistake of treating you people like… people. But now, I understand better.** ”

       Suddenly, a woman with scales and wings grabbed her neck, then screamed. As she fell down, she let out a screech of agony, several serpents leaving her body as it convulsed. And once she stopped, her face lay contorted in an expression of fear, and she stopped breathing. Next, a giant tornado emerged, and in the center was a shadow. A shadow with crimson red eyes.

       “ **The world needs people in charge. Who are willing to put. The animals. _Down._** ”

       The tornado collided with the group. One of them with a hat floated up and began to choke. As he fell into the winds, Superman let out a dry cackle. The remaining two were immediately teleported out of the moon and down to the middle of a city. Suddenly, a red blur zoomed by, picking up the one who unleashed the blast on the moon. Then Superman landed, and he looked awful. His costume was torn in various places, his cape was in tatters, there were several cuts and bruises decorating his body, and the most noticeable one was his pink eye. The fight began again, with Union Jack trying to hurdle debris at Superman and missing. Eventually, Superman beat Union Jack to the point that he was on his knees.

       “This isn’t you! You don’t do this!”

       Superman raised his fist, ready to punch a hole in his head.

       “I do _now_.”

       Suddenly, a boy who looked _suspiciously_ like Static ran up.

       “No! It doesn’t have to that way Superman! You taught us that!” 

       “No… he taught you that he’s no better than the rest of us! You all saw! Everyone saw what you did to us! And they know you’re no better! There’s nothing special about you!”

       There was a pause, and everyone could feel the tension in the air of the room, even though this was a recording.

       “Yes, they did see. They saw violence as a solution and it frightened them. It frightened me too when I decided to cross that line and do what you do. It’s so easy to lose control. It’s so easy to give into anger and use your power for vengeance. It’s so easy be like you.”

       Superman threw a punch, but stopped his fist just before it made contact.

       “Luckily, heroes do what’s right, not what’s easy. And for that reason, I’m not like you. And I never will be.”

       Music: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6iGxri9TXYo>

       After that, Superman explained what really happened; him killing the rest of the Elite was merely a ruse, as was him putting civilians in harm’s way. As he did, several robots descended, civilians in hand, and removing rubble to show that Superman spoke the truth. The leader looked at Superman with rage.

       “You… you think that’s it? It’s not over you pansy twit! If you think I’ll just go to jail and _rot_ , you’re living in a dream world!”

       “Good. Dreams save us. Dreams lift us up and transform us into something more. And on my soul, I swear that until _my_ dream of a world where honor, dignity, and justice is the reality we all share, I’ll never stop fighting. Ever.”

       And with that, Class 1-A went wild.

       “So… manly!” Kirishima said, on the brink of tears.

       “Wow, that was awesome!” Ochaco stated.

       “Absolutely magnifique!” Yuga proclaimed.

       “Dude, I’m so jealous you got to meet this guy!” Denki said to Izuku.

       “Now I understand why he’s the considered the best.” Shoto muttered.

       “You know, I take it back Izuku.” Tsuyu said.

       “What?” Izuku questioned.

       “You were right, Superman really is this world’s version of All Might, but it’s not because of the power, it’s because of how similar their personalities are.”

       “Tsuyu’s right.” Aizawa interrupted, turning to his class.

       “We just saw how Superman earned his spot as this world’s greatest hero. It’s not because of his abilities, but his morals and code of honor that make him an inspiration. Let this be the first lesson of our field trip; **it’s the character, not the power that makes someone a hero.** ”

       With that, each of the students gave a smile. Some were warm, some were cocky, but they all smiled. Maybe this field trip wouldn’t be so bad after all.


	10. Class 1-A meets the Justice League Pt 3

       “Come on Clark, we’re almost there!” Toshinori said as he and his friend trudged up a hill.

       The two of them had been walking towards the smoke for a good few hours. Toshinori insisted that they used Superman's flight, but the Man of Steel was determined to conserve as much power as possible. Now, the smoke had been split into multiple colomns, and once they reached the top of the hill they were climbing, they would finally be able to see what they were likely going to deal with.

       “I know Toshi, just hold… on…” Clark said as he and Toshinori finally got to the top of the hill, unprepared for what awaited them.

       The hill they were standing atop surveyed a battlefield. Littering it were still burning machines, corpses whose blood had not dried, and the stench of the carnage reached them, even as far as they were. To their right was a massive wall with several gun batteries and an open gate, allowing people to cart away the corpses that decorated the earth.

       “There was a battle here.” Toshi pointed out.

       “Yes. Looks like a siege. Think they might be friendly?” Clark asked.

       “If they’re not, my limit has recharged, and you’ve still got a lot of power.”

       “True enough.”

       Clark grabbed his friend by the arm and started to fly in, slow enough so that they could be spotted, which they were. As they approached the ground, some soldiers wielding energy rifles surrounded them and started speaking in an alien language.

       “I’m sorry, but we can’t understand you.”

       One of the soldiers handed Clark a belt, and after pushing a button on it, he felt a strange sensation in his brain.

       “Now can you speak with us.”

       “I can. Would it be too much trouble to give one of those to my friend here?”

       The alien pulled out another belt, and Toshinori repeated Clark’s actions.

       “Now, I’ll ask one more time. Who are you?” The soldier asked.

       “I’m Superman, and this is All Might. We’ve been stranded here and are looking for a way off world.”

       There were mutters from the soldiers at the word ‘Superman’, and the leader of them lowered his weapon and smiled.

       “I dared not even hope… When I saw the crest of the Last Son of Krypton, I did not believe it was really you.”

       “You know me?”

       “Yes. In fact, we were inspired to fight Despero because of your victory against Mongul.”

       “Despero? Mongul?” All Might asked.

       “Come, follow me. There is much to explain.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

       Suddenly, the PA system came on.

       Music: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=81JmSUUqQJs>

       “Recognized; Green Arrow, Arsenal, Black Canary, Shazam, Red Tornado.”

       From one of the tubes turned on, and in walked in five individuals. The first one was a guy dressed like robin hood, with a green hood, and behind him was a man dressed similarly, but in red. Behind those two was a blonde girl wearing a biker outfit that hugged her figure. Behind her was a robot almost completely colored red, minus a yellow circle that was missing parts in the shape of a “T”. And behind that robot was a man in a red costume with a golden lightning bolt and a cape as white as snow.

       “Woah. Who are these guys?” Denki asked.

       “You literally just heard their names Kaminari.” Jiro reminded.

       “Well, yea, but… you know what I mean!”

       The one with the green hood started to laugh. The blonde woman and the man dressed in red looked at him with panicked faces.

       “Oh God, no.” The woman begged.

       “Don’t you dare to it.” The red guy threatened.

       Both of them went unheeded, as the green guy’s laugh grew in volume until he finally spoke with a wild look in his eye.

       “m _Y_ nAM _e_ **i** S _o_ _L_ _iV_ **e** R qU ** _Ee_** n!!! aF _t_ **E** ** _R_** _f_ **i** Ve y _E_ ** _a_** ** _R_** _S_ i **N** h **e** _LL_ -”

       The blonde woman then proceeded to smack the robin hood man, and the red one turned to the group.

       “Sorry about that. When someone he doesn’t know asks who he is, he has this… compulsion to give them his backstory.”

       “Wow…” Was all anyone could say really at the sudden outburst.

       “Yea. Anyway, his name is Green Arrow, I’m Arsenal, she’s Black Canary, the other guy is Captain Marvel, though we call him Shazam now, and the robot is Red Tornado.”

       Mei squealed at the word ‘Robot’, and ran over to examine it.

       “Oh my God, oh my God, oh. My. God!!! Technology is so advanced that people can create robots now! AAAHHHH!!!”

       “And they can be pro heroes too! This world truly has it all!” Izuku added as he scribbled furiously into his notebook.

       “But I’m guessing that they can also be villains too.” Iida countered.

       “Yes. Was it the creator, or the created that is evil?” Fumikage asked.

       “What do you mean?” Ojiro asked.

       “When we came here, we were attacked by a villain that was also a robot. And looked a lot like this guy.” Kirishima answered.

       “He means Red Volcano. And to answer your question, it’s the creator. A man known as T.O. Morrow created Red Tornado to infiltrate and destroy the Justice Society, the precursor to the Justice League. Once Tornado asserted his own independence, Morrow created Red Torpedo, Red Inferno, and Red Volcano to try and bring down the League, which they still attempt to this day.” Nightwing explained, and while his words were enough to make the four students drop their guards, he could tell that they still weren’t completely at ease.

       “Well, it shouldn’t be all _that_ surprising. After all, according to All Might and Izuku, Brainiac was a robot.” Shoto replied.

       “Ummm… no. Brainiac was an Artificial Intelligence, not a robot.” Mei pointed out with a know-it-all tone.

       “Oh dear, not again.” Mandalay said, face-pawing.

       “Hey, get it right, and I’ll stop correcting you!”

       “The Justice League must be exceptionally well-known if they have such a variety of heroes.” Shoto noted.

       “Oh, that reminds me, what part of the world do you patrol? I’m guessing it’s a rather large part of a country.” Izuku asked, flipping to a fresh page in his notes.

       “The entire world is under our protection, and due to the fact that some of our members are a part of intergalactic organizations, our help extends to those on other worlds, and should there be a need for it, our jurisdiction also applies to alternate dimensions. In other words, we go where we’re needed.” Batman answered, making everyone’s eyes widen, and their jaws hit the floor.

       “Incredible! A pro hero organization that patrols more than the entire world!” Iida exclaimed.

       “Holy crap! These guys are on another level!” Kirishima pointed out.

       “And to think it was just one man that started all this.” Ojiro added in awe.

       “I think even us pros could learn from this world.” Tiger said.

       “To patrol so much on a regular basis… their training must be brutal to reach such a level.” Momo pondered.

       “It must be difficult to have so much ground to cover, even with such powerful members.” Fumikage reminded.

       “Yup! And to help us with that goal, we built this, the Watchtower.” Flash said, pushing a button that drew back the metal blast doors to reveal none other than planet Earth.

       “We’re in a space station? WE’RE IN A SPACE STATION!!!” Mei squealed.

       “This is so cool! Everything looks so tiny!” Kirishima said as he and the others checked out the view as the Earth rotated to show Japan.

       “I can see my house from here!” Denki said.

       “Wow, what a creative joke.” Jiro retorted sarcastically.

       “Holy crap! We don’t have anything like this back home. And to think, this is just _one_ hero agency!” Kirishima pointed out.

       “That’s a good point! I wonder if there are other agencies dedicated to fighting specific threats.” Iida pondered, only to be interrupted by Mei screaming like a schoolgirl.

       “Oh my GOOOOOOOD!!!!! The logistics, the manpower, the resources to construct a space station with artificial gravity, a teleporter, and secure connections _with_  24/7 surveillance must be insane!! Not to mention the costs!!”

       When Mei brought up money, all of the Titans and Leaguers looked at Batman. And no one knew why.

       “Oh my Goooooood!! I have to find the blueprints for this! And dissect the robot too! This kind of tech could revolutionize civilization back home! THIS IS THE BEST FIELD TRIP EVAH!!!”

       “I am not going to be disassembled for your curiosity.” Tornado spoke flatly.

       “Oh come on! I promise to reassemble you when I’m done!”

       “Mei, you blew up the Support Lab three times trying to assemble an improved toaster.” Aizawa pointed out.

       “Ah, details, details!”

       “I’m fairly certain that you can learn such knowledge while we train under the pro heroes here.” Iida replied.

       “You know, considering that aliens, magic, Atlantis, and all that exists here, I have to ask, and this is a legitimate question…” Ochako started, causing all the Leaguers to turn to her.

       “Is… is Santa real?” She asked, a little worried her question would make her look stupid.

       “He… was…” Flash started.

       “Was?” Aizawa asked.

       “The Easter Bunny hired an intergalactic bounty hunter named Lobo to kill him.” Batman answered with a straight face.

       Had someone told the visitors this before they arrived, they would’ve all laughed at that person, but now, there was only mild surprise.

       “Awww man! That meanths that we missthed out on getting presenths!” Mineta lamented.

       “I am 100% sure not all of us would’ve gotten presents, especially you Mineta.” Tsuyu replied, though she looked straight at Katsuki when she said it.

       “Believe it or not, that’s not the craziest thing that’s happened here.” Cyborg said.

       “Then what is?” Momo asked.

       “Ok, so there was this dude called ‘Most Excellent Superbat’ who claimed his power was being rich, and he discovered a conspiracy in Japan that would lead to the country being bankrupt. His solution? He bought Japan.” Beast Boy answered.

       “There’s a pro hero… that bought Japan?” Izuku asked, his arm almost completely exhausted from how much he had to write.

       “Yup.”

       Everyone was completely silent as Class 1-A looked at each other, and it became obvious what they were all thinking. First, it seemed like this world was dangerous, thanks to the villain attacks. Then it seemed awesome with all it had to offer, with the displays of magic and advanced technology. Now it seemed utterly insane. The man with the white lightning bolt seemed to sense this, and spoke up.

       “Well, I’m sure that you guys aren’t _that_ big strangers to weird things! I mean, you have a freaking ghost on your team!” He pointed out.

       “A ghost?! Where?!” The girls all screamed at the same time.

       “The floating gloves and boots.” He said, pointing at Toru.

       “Wha-?! I’m not a ghost! My power is just invisibility!” Toru explained.

       “Really? Then how come you’re just wearing gloves? Can’t you turn it on and off?” Raven asked.

       “No…” Toru answered meekly, rubbing her invisible arm.

       “Huh…”

       “Wait, that means… all you’re wearing are…” Beast Boy started.

       Almost immediately, the men in the room, except Batman, turned away, their faces red.

       “It’s ok, I’m used to it!” Toru replied.

       “So not all of you can turn your powers on and off. Interesting.” Tornado stated.

       “If that’s the case, we’ll need to know what you’re all capable of.” Batman said, stepping forward and pulling out a holographic keyboard.

       “I see. That way, you can pair us with the heroes best suited for training us!” Iida deduced.

       Kid Flash muttered something about a ‘failsafe’, but no one could catch it before Nightwing elbowed him. As Batman began to type, he looked at the students.

       “Form a line, say your names, powers, and any potential weaknesses. I’ll be sure to pair you up with optimal League members later.”

       With that, the first person to step up was Yuga.

       “I am Yuga Aoyama! My Quirk is-”

       “Quirk?” Batman asked.

       “It’s what they call powers.” Nightwing answered.

       “Understood. Continue.”

       “My most magnifique Quirk is called Naval Laser! I can shoot a laser from my tummy, but doing it too much hurts.”

       “Noted. Next?”

       “I’m Tsuyu Asui. My Quirk is called Frog. I can basically do anything a frog can do, use a long tongue, jump high, and even secrete mucus and store things in my stomach.”

       “Next.”

       “I am Tenya Iida, representative of Class 1-A. My Quirk is engines in my calves that allow me to run at superhuman speeds. I also have a super move called Recprio Burst that allows my speed to increase tenfold, but leaves my engines unable to operate.”

       “I call dibs on him!” Flash exclaimed.

       “I’m Izuku Midoriya, though you already knew that Mr. Batman sir! My Quirk is called Blowback. I can hit with incredible power, but my body can’t handle that power at 100%, especially if I concentrate it in one area.”

       One by one, the other students introduced themselves and explained their Quirks, and the last one was Katsuki.

       “You can forget about the rest of these losers. The name’s Katsuki Bakugou, and my Quirk is Explosion. I secrete nitroglycerine sweat from my palms and can make it explode, and even store it in devices that I can use later.”

       Batman narrowed his eyes, but said nothing else as he put in the last of the data in. That’s when Static stepped forward.

       “Alright, so to recap, we’ve got; Captain Sparkelz (Yuga), Has Science Gone Too Far? (Tsuyu), Sonic the Hedgehog, but with Glasses (Iida), Bubblegum with Spaaaaace Powers (Ochako), Luke Skywalker with a Tail (Ojiro), Pikachu (Denki), Subject to all the Boner Jokes (Kirishima), Pride Rock (Koda), Sk8ter Gurl (Jiro), The Forbidden Love Child Between Elsa and Zuko (Shoto), Is Totally Not a Ghost (Toru), Michael Bay (Katsuki), Broccoli Boy (Izuku), Can Make _Anything_ , Nudge Nudge, Wink Wink (Momo), The Ballsiest Man Alive (Mineta), Splatoon Reject (Mei), and… MUST BE THE WORK OF AN ENEMY STAND! (Fumikage).”

       Upon hearing the last one, Mei turned to him with overly wide eyes.

       “Was that-”

       She then struck a dramatic pose.

       “-A MOTHERFUCKING JOJO REFERENCE?!”

       Static struck a dramatic pose himself.

       “YES!! IT IS!”

       Everyone could imagine letters spelling “BOOM” appearing behind the teenager.

       “Great. Now there are two of them.” Raven said sarcastically.

       “I’m going to stop you before this gets out of hand. Chaperones, it’s your turn.” Batman said, shooting Static and Mei a look.

       “Why do we have to do it? We’re not the ones here for training.” Endeavor replied.

       “Because the Justice League has already proven to be several scores above us in terms of skill, power, and experience. Even we can learn from them, and vice versa. I’ll start. I’m Aizawa, hero name; Eraserhead.”

       Beast Boy and Kid Flash gave a snicker at the name.

       “I’m able to remove Quirks by looking at someone, and thanks to some tests with the Flash, we know that extends to your world’s powers as well.”

       “I’m Present Mic, the grooviest teach of all time! My awesome ability is that I can project my voice at incredible volumes!”

       “Sounds like you and I may have some things in common.” Black Canary said, earning a wink from what was supposed to be their translator.

       “I’m Endeavor, the number two hero of my world. My Quirk is Hellfire. As the name implies, I can control flames I generate, as well as their temperature.”

       “And you four?” Batman asked, turning to the last ones to go.

       None of the League members were prepared for what came next.

       “ **Your feline fantasies are here! Say meow!** ”

       “ **Always happy to lend a happy paw!** ”

       “ **We’re serving up justice! With our tails!** ”

       “ **Purrfectly cute and cat-like girls!** ”

       “ **WE’RE THE WILD, WILD PUSSYCATS!!!** ”

       Everyone from the Justice League and Teen Titans looked at the four now posing heroes. If confusion had a face, then they all had that face. Except Red Tornado.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

       “What the fuck?” Arsenal asked, earning a smack from Black Canary.

       "There are children present Arsenal!"

       “Was… was that a Ginyu Force reference, a Sailor Moon reference, or both?” Static asked.

       “Wait… you guys don’t do dramatic poses?” Tiger asked.

       “No…” Flash trailed off.

       “But if grass exploded when we did it, we totally would.” Static added.

       “I see. Ahem. Well in that case, I’ll start off. I’m Tiger, and my Quirk allows me to control my body like its rubber, stretching it in any way I see fit.”

       “I’m Ragdoll, and my Quirk is called Search! I can look up to around 100 people and determine a person’s powers and location!”

       “I too, can determine a person’s location by looking at them.” Green Arrow replied, getting a giggle from the green-haired heroine in response.

       “I’m Pixie-Bob, and my Quirk allows me to control the earth like clay, and I can even use it to create  multiple creatures that I can control.”

       “I’m Mandalay. My Quirk is called Telepath, I can mentally communicate with multiple people, but the link is only one way. They can’t say anything back.”

       “Not all of your powers appear that suitable for combat.” Wonder Woman pointed out.

       “That’s because our specialization is rescue, mountainside rescue to be specific.” Mandalay replied.

       “I think it's really cool how varied your powers are. Like, over here, everyone and their grandpa has super strength and flight, but you guys have to get creative since you're powers are limited!” The man with the lightning bolt asked.

       “Yea we do. Oh by the way, what can you do Shazam?” Tsuyu asked.

       “I’m Captain Marvel. The only reason people called me that was because we encountered some other person named that in another universe.”

       “Well, then why don’t you keep calling yourself that?”

       “Because if I say ‘Hey, I'm Shazam’ then-”

       Before he could finish, there was a sudden burst of thunder, and then a bolt of lightning hit the hero, leaving only a cloud of dust behind. But when the dust settled, standing in place of a hulking hero was a child that couldn’t be more than ten. In the past 15 minutes, Class 1-A had found out that magic, Atlantis, aliens, robots, parallel dimensions, and even Santa Claus all existed.

.

.

.

.

.

But **_this_ **.

.

.

.

**This caused everyone to lose their collective shit.**

Music: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UI1cuht8jh0>

.

.

.

.

.

.

       “WHAT THE HELL?!” Denki yelled.

       “WHAT’S THIS BULLSHIT?!” Katsuki screamed.

       “HE’S SO CUTE!!!” All the girls squealed.

       “WHAT TRAGIC BACKSTORY MUST YOU HAVE TO HAVE SENT YOU ON THE PATH OF JUSTICE AT SUCH A YOUNG AGE?!” Tiger demanded.

       “YOU HAVE A CHILD IN THE JUSTICE LEAGUE?!” Aizawa yelled.

       “THERE’S A CHILD IN THE JUSTICE LEAGUE?!” All of the Titans screamed.

       “WHY IS THERE A CHILD IN THE JUSTICE LEAGUE?!” Wonder Woman demanded, looking at Batman, who was facepalming.

       “YOU DIDN’T KNOW ABOUT THIS?! WHO CERTIFIES YOUR MEMBERS?!” Iida yelled.

       “CAN WE ADOPT HIM? PLEEEEEEASE!!” All the girls begged Aizawa, now huddled around the child like they were his harem.

       “HOW ISTH A CHILD GETTING MORE ACTION THAN ME?!” Mineta whined.

       “JUST HOW EASY IT TO GET INTO THE JUSTICE LEAGUE?!” Kirishima asked.

       Izuku had finished scrawling in his notebook ‘A ten year old is a pro hero, ** _WHAT THE CRAP_**?!’.

       "WE'VE BEEN TRAINING FOR MONTHS TO BECOME PROS, BUT THIS KID GETS A FREE PASS?!" Fumikage screamed.

       “It would appear everyone’s lost their minds.” Shoto pointed out.

       “[YES SHOTO!!!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RO_U4F3m1hU)”

       The utter insanity was cut short by a transmission. A rather loud transmission.

       “Green Lantern to Watchtower, do you read?!”

       “We hear you Lantern. Have you found the students?” Batman said, forcing everyone to get quiet to hear the news.

       “Finally! Been trying to reach you, but all I got were screams about a kid or something. To answer your question, unfortunately, no. I found Weather Wizard knocked out, and there are signs of a struggle. Acid marks, bullet casings, and even a piece of tape.”

       “Are there any bodies?”

       “No. A witness showed me a recording of what happened. The students got attacked by Weather Wizard, Ebon, and Grodd, and got beaten rather quickly. But before the three could leave, the students were rescued. By Waller.”

       The Class couldn’t help but notice the looks of disgust on the League’s faces at the name.

       “Understood.”

       “Are our students in danger?” Aizawa asked.

       “No. Not now at least.”

       “Who’s this Waller person?” Mandalay asked.

       “Amanda Waller is the leader of Project CADMUS, a shadow organization that’s taken it upon themselves to eliminate us.” Wonder Woman explained.

       “Do you think she’ll try to turn our students against you?” Present Mic asked in a rare moment of seriousness.

       “I don’t think even Waller would go that far.” Aquaman answered.

       “She’ll try to recruit them no doubt. But like Aquaman said, even she has lines she won’t cross. If your students turn her offer down, then we can expect them to be released.” Batman asked.

       “And if they do accept her offer?” Aizawa asked.

       “Then they will be gutted fish in an ocean of sharks.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

       Music: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oGwFNnnXXMw>

       As Hamilton finished compiling the data, he turned to his boss.

       “Well?” Waller asked.

       “They’re not as powerful as we were hoping, but their talents could certainly be useful. Mina’s acid could allow the Squad entry into almost any building, Sero’s tape could let him stick and climb any obstacle, Sato could make for a useful distraction; his minimum power puts him at slightly below Bane on Venom, and Shoji’s various limbs could make him an excellent intel gatherer.”

       “Excellent work Hamilton. I’ll take it from here.”

       “I’m still not 100% percent on board with this. They’re children, and on a field trip.”

       “Who could be invaluable to our operations. Remember your position, doctor.”

       Waller entered the room and approached the four.

       “We got the test results back.”

       “And? Are we free to go?” Shoji asked.

       “You are. But first, I’d like to make you an offer.”

       “Really? What is it?” Sato asked.

       “We’d like you to join Task Force X.”

       The four looked amongst yourselves as if to universally say ‘You’ve got to be kidding me’. Waller continued on.

       “I meant what I said earlier; you are free to go. _But_ there are some things you should take into consideration. Number one; the villains of our world want you, whether why, or if they want you dead or alive, we don’t know. Number two; my Task Force can’t bail you out every time you lose. And number three; your talents would be instrumental in aiding CADMUS’ goal.”

       “To protect the world from superpowered beings?” Shoji asked.

       “Including the heroes of this world.”

       “How are heroes a threat to the world? Wouldn’t they be called villains instead?” Sato asked.

       “An excellent question. Let me show you the answer.”

       Waller pulled out a remote and pushed a button, dimming the lights. Suddenly, a hologram of a person wearing a blue costume that sported a red cape and a yellow plaque that sported a crimson “S” on it. The man had a small curl to his jet-black hair, and he gave a gentle smile, like one would give to a pet after returning home.

       “This is Superman, our world’s greatest hero. He has saved more lives alone in the few years he’s been with us than emergency responders have in the past century combined. But sadly, that isn’t always the case.”

       Waller pushed another button, and another hologram of Superman appeared, but his costume was different. For starters, the red was much darker, like the color of blood, and his face was one of anger, yet his eyes seemed to hold some kind of grief.

       “This is Superman from an alternate dimension we call the Injustice Universe. In the Injustice Universe, Superman went rogue and subjugated his entire planet to his rule, the One Earth Government. He removed free speech, any crime was met with lethal force, and he killed all who opposed him, whether they be his past enemies, or current friends.”

       Another hologram showed up, and this Superman wasn’t dressed in red and blue, but white and black.

       “This Superman is from the Justice Lords’ Universe. Over there, Superman did the same thing as the one in the Injustice Universe, except the entire Justice League supported him. Eventually, they came over to enforce their dictatorship on us, and were only stopped thanks to the efforts of Lex Luthor, Superman’s greatest enemy.”

       Another hologram, but instead of an “S” there was a blue “U” on his chest.

       “This version wasn’t even a hero to begin with. His name was Ultraman, and he was the leader of an organization called the Crime Syndicate, a group that was a cracked reflection of the Justice League here; everyone who’s a hero on our world, was a villain on his, and vice versa. And it was he that led the efforts which resulted in the systematic destruction his world’s Justice League, leaving its founder and leader, Lex Luthor, as its sole survivor.”

       Waller pushed another button, and all of the holograms vanished, and in their place, a screen appeared in front of the true Superman. A screen that began to play a video.

       “And then, there’s our Superman.”

       The video showed footage of an invasion. Tanks with dragons for heads launched fires that burned soldiers to ash in an instant. Flying vehicles with cannons unleashed lasers that destroyed entire city blocks. And standing in the center of the invasion force… was Superman in high-tech armor, displaying his hero logo on a banner that he planted on a general’s corpse. He looked at the camera, his eyes glowed red, and the video turned to static.

       “During a time before the Justice League, Superman went into deep space to combat a threat known as Darkseid, and failed. Instead, Darkseid brainwashed Superman into thinking that he was a servant and soldier to him, and then turned the Man of Steel on us. We tried to fight back, only to realize how woefully pitiful we were against him. Thankfully, he was able to break free of the brainwashing and defeat Darkseid in the rematch, but someone once asked the question; what if it happens again, and he doesn’t come back to us? And thus, Project CADMUS was born with one single goal; to prevent those dark realities from becoming our own.”

       There was a long, uncomfortable silence shared between the students over everything they had just learned. Finally, Waller spoke as the lights turned back on.

       “And we want you to join us.”

       The four students looked at each other with uncertainty. They had no business joining a group on a world that they ultimately had no intention of staying in, especially since they didn’t have any reason to get involved. But then again, weren’t heroes supposed to get involved with matters that didn’t concern them?

       Waller spoke again.

       “I see that you’re still undecided. Let me make you an offer. If you join Task Force X, the United States Government will focus its efforts on finding your classmates.”

       This caught their attention.

       “What do you mean?”

       “The Justice League couldn’t reach your friends in time. As of now, your fellow students and chaperones are missing. And we can find them, if you join us.” Waller lied.

       The four glanced at each other, gave a nod, and turned to Waller.

       “Alright. We’re in.” Mina said.

       “I’m glad to hear it. Follow Doctor Hamilton. He’ll implant you with devices that’ll allow to us to monitor your vitals and track your locations.”

       “Right this way, please.”

       Mina Ashido, Mezo Shoji, Rikido Sato, and Hanta Sero all walked down the hallway, blissfully unaware of how much they’d regret not leaving when they had the chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright ladies and gentlemen, that concludes Class 1-A meeting the Justice League!  
> Now, the real stories begin!  
> We have All Might and Superman getting involved on a war on another planet, most of Class 1-A training under members of the League, and Mina, Sero, Shoji, and Sato have joined the Suicide Squad!  
> Let me know who you're the most excited for!


	11. Downtime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's my Birthday peeps!  
> Here's my gift to you!

       In a darkened room, a bald man sitting at an oakwood desk turned on six screens. On those screens were his greatest allies and conspirators. One screen showed a man with three scars along his face, another showed a man with a green cape, another was an African woman with yellow cone earrings, another was an African man with a scuba diver suit on, with a menacing helmet by his side, the next was a man in a business suit with his hair pointed up in two horns, and the final one was a literal brain.

       They were the Light. Vandal Savage, Ra's al Ghul, Queen Bee, Lex Luthor, Klarion the Witchboy, The Brain, and Black Manta.

       “Good evening my friends.” Savage greeted.

       “Good day. Given how sudden this summon is, I take it our agents have either succeeded or failed.” Queen Bee stated.

       “Our agents all have not checked in. It’s safe to say that they failed. Or at least the ones that managed to reach there in time.” Ra’s replied.

       “Not true; Deathstroke reported in. He was able to critically injure four of them, but as for the others, or at least the ones that made it to the locales begin with, they didn’t make it.” Lex informed.

       “We should consider ourselves lucky they were able to arrive at all, especially given all the… interference.” Black Manta reminded.

       “True. I suspect we would have had some subjects if not for Amanda and Maxwell.” Bee added.

       “I still don’t know how he convinced King Shark to help him. Those kiddies would’ve been a lot of fun to play with.” Klarion complained.

       “Waller’s motive is obvious. But Lord’s agenda is a mystery that could compromise our plans.” Savage replied.

       “I only need a handful of them to figure out how these ‘Quirks’ work. Once I’ve reverse engineered it, we can mass-produce it, perhaps even select what powers to give.” Lex stated.

       “I still think we should kill them. Last thing I need is more heroes around to enforce order.” Klarion said.

       “No. All we know about their world is that their entire society was built with heroes at its core, meaning that there are far more there than here, and killing its youth could provoke an attack on an Apokoliptic scale.” Savage countered.

       “Oui oui, mon ami. Besides, we should make ze most out of zis opportunité en or.”

       “The Brain is correct. Thanks to Amazo’s failsafe, Superman and his counterpart are both off-world. I doubt we’ll have a better chance than this.” Ra’s concluded.

       “Then we wait?” Black Manta asked.

       “The Detective will organize them with members that can help them improve the fastest, and that will cause them to split up. So yes, we will wait.”

       “In the meantime, I’ll start performing the procedure that gave Deathstroke his powers on other agents of ours.” Lex informed.

       “Make sure you share the list of candidates with us. We don’t want anyone who could… get the wrong idea.” Queen Bee replied.

       “If there is nothing else, then this meeting is adjourned.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

       Batman’s words hung in the air like a thick fog. Aizawa broke the tense silence.

       “How bad will it be if they join this Waller? And don’t sugarcoat it.”

       “Waller is the handler of a group known as the Suicide Squad, a highly elite group of criminals that functions as an off-the-books government black ops team.”

       “C-criminals?” Izuku muttered out.

       “S-suicide?” Iida added.

       “Who are these criminals, and just how likely are the students to get hurt by them?” Aiza asked, still not flinching.

       “Flagg will make sure they go untouched, at least by the other members. Harley may have some fun with them, Deadshot might look out for them if he finds out they’re children, and Diablo won’t do anything if they don’t force a confrontation. Bronze Tiger might get annoyed, but he has discipline. It’s Captain Boomerang I’m worried about.”

       “Why is that?” Tiger asked.

       “He’s selfish, manipulative, and dysfunctional. He’ll probably try to take advantage of the fact that they don’t know anything about this world, and that will most likely get them killed.”

       “And then there’s Amanda herself.” Wonder Woman added.

       “Right. How good are your missing students at following orders?” Flash asked.

       “Uuuhhhhh…” was the student’s response.

       “I hope for their sake they take Waller seriously.” Aquaman replied.

       “Well, what’s she going to do if they don’t?” Tsuyu questioned.

       “All members of the Squad are equipped with explosive devices in their necks to ensure obedience. Should they try to escape, or disobey her, Waller _will_ set them off.”

       Everyone felt their blood freeze at the statement. Mina and Sero were notorious for their lack of seriousness, and Sato wasn’t exactly the sharpest tool in the box, so it fell to Shoji to keep them safe until a rescue could be mounted. But it was now obvious to the visitors that the missing students were in deep.

       “Well, why don’t we go and get them then? All we have to do is bust them outta CADMUS, and they’re home free!” Kirishima pointed out.

       “We’ve been trying to find CADMUS for years now. And we’ve run out of leads.”

       “There’s nothing we can do?” Momo asked.

       “There’s someone else who might be able to do something, but it’s a long shot, and he might not be able to look into it for awhile.”

       “The safety of the students is our top priority. We’ll willing to take any chance to keep them alive and well.” Tiger replied.

       “I’ll inform him of the situation. In the meantime, the students will join the Titans at their tower. The chaperones will stay behind until they answer my questions. Everyone except for Wonder Woman and Flash, return to your regular duties”

       After some complaints from Endeavor, everyone else left, leaving the pro heroes with Batman, Wonder Woman, and Flash.

       “Alright Batman, make this quick. I don’t want to be separated from my masterpiece more than I have to.” Endeavor growled.

       “Are there any villains with genius intelligence on your world? Someone with the intellect to cross the dimensional barriers and warn our enemies of your trip?”

       “None that we can think of. The few Quirks that involve mental enhancement require a trigger, and are temporary. And the only organization is the League of Villains, which is made up of dozens of low-life thugs.”

       “Then someone from our side contacted the villains on yours.”

       “Any idea who it was?” Aizawa asked.

       “There’s the obvious suspects. Luthor, Darkseid. But there are dozens of organizations that have both the resources and the desire to get over to your side.”

       “When Brainiac attacked us, it was a massive event that was still being talked about when we left. Was his departure similar?” Aizawa questioned.

       “Brainiac was in the middle of a planetary invasion. Heroes, villains, and even groups like CADMUS joined the fight against him. Apparently, he was collecting data to travel through the multiverse, and when he had enough, he vanished. We knew we couldn’t let him get away, but because he left his forces here, in addition to the patched up device and data to travel there, we could only temporarily send one person to finish what we started.”

       “Superman.”

       “Yes. Unfortunately, it was a group effort, so a lot of people got access to the necessary information to travel to your world.” Batman started.

       “And send agents to gather information on it. Such as when the field trip would happen.” Mandalay finished, earning a nod from Batman.

       “That’s most likely what happened, especially now that we know there’s no real villain with genius intellect back on your world.”

       There was a moment of silence as everyone processed what they discovered.

       “In regards to the training, tell me what kind of attitudes do your students and where you think they could improve.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

       As the class entered the “Tower”, the first thing Kirishima, Ochako, Iida, and Fumikage noticed was how it appeared far more homey than the cave back at Mount Justice. For starters, there were couches, a TV, several game consoles, and various other things that one could find at a home. Though strangely enough, there was a huge pile of various clothes on a central table. The boy with the ‘R’ stepped in front of them.

       “Alright everyone. You’ve all had a long and eventful day. There are some clothes on the table for you to get changed into. Once you’ve done that, head to the third level for guest rooms and get some sleep.”

       All the students looked at the ten-year old like he was crazy. The boy with the “S” came to a realization.

       “Oh right, the rest of you guys don’t know him. I’m Superboy, and he’s Robin, leader of the Titans.” The smaller Superboy informed.

       At this point, the visitors had seen pretty much everything, and by now, they were just too tired to care. Giving a few weak nods, each of them proceeded to grab some clothes and make their way downstairs.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

       “That’s about it, can any of you think of anything else?” Aizawa asked.

       Suddenly, one of the teleporters turned on.

       “Recognized: Booster Gold.”

       “Oh no.” Wonder Woman said in a scared voice.

       In came a man flying with a small yellow robot by his side. He had a golden visor, golden hair, and a black and gold costume.

       “Hey hey hey! It’s the greatest hero of all-wait… where is everyone? Are these seven all that came? I thought we’d have an entire class!” The man, Booster Gold pointed out.

       “You just missed our class my man!” Present Mic responded.

       “What?! But you guys said that they’d be here in like, five minutes!” Booster reminded, looking at his watch.

       “Did we? Sorry, our mistake.” Flash said, knowing full well that Booster was lied to so that he wouldn’t meet the guests and be a bad influence.

       “Awwww, that sucks.”

       “Anyway, there’s nothing else I should know?” Batman asked.

       “Pixie-Bob is looking for a mate!” Ragdoll blurted out.

       “RAGDOLL!!” Pixie-Bob yelled, giving an embarrassed glare to her teammate.

       The information caught Booster’s attention.

       “Well, if you’re looking for a man to be with, you can stop now. Because I am here!” Booster proclaimed, puffing out his chest.

       The Pussycats all burst out laughing.

       “Thanks for the offer, but I’d prefer someone closer to home.” Pixie-bob replied, making Booster hang his head low in disappointment.

       “No. There’s nothing else.” Aizawa replied.

       “Then in that case, you can rejoin your students. I’ll work on pairing your students with the appropriate Leaguers, with oversight from chaperones.”

       “I’m going to be with my masterpiece, regardless of what you choose. I trust no one else to ensure his safety.”

       “What about the missing students?” Aizawa asked.

       “I’ll contact the leaguer soon. If a faceless man with a blue overcoat, fedora, and orange socks stops by to ask questions, make sure you answer him.”

       Giving a nod, the teleporter hummed to life, and the seven heroes headed to the Tower.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

       Mina woke up in a haze. Last thing she remembered was going under for the procedure that would get the tracking device implanted in her. As her vision focused into shapes, she saw Hamilton and the others waiting for her. Aside from an itch in her neck, she didn’t really feel any pain as she got out of the chair.

       “And that finishes up the procedure. You’re ready for assignments.”

       “Sweet! Thanks doc! When do we start?” Mina asked.

       “Immediately. Follow me, I’ll take you to the briefing room.”

       They started walking down the hallway, noticing that the experiments were still underway, and the gorilla villain from earlier had joined the people being experimented on. It took a few minutes, but eventually, they were taken to a circular room that felt more like a prison cell than a briefing room. When they entered, Hamilton let out a heavy sigh.

       “This is it. I won’t be accompanying you any further. Good luck you four.”

       With that, Hamilton left, and a blast door closed behind him. A second one opened, and in stepped the Squad, minus Flagg, and they were all surprised to see the teenagers.

       “Get lost kiddos?” Boomerang asked.

       “Nope!” Mina answered.

       “Waller asked us to join the Task Force. We said yes.” Shoji replied.

       All of the members had visible confusion written on their faces, except for Harley, who squealed in delight.

       “How much do you know about us?” Bronze Tiger asked.

       “Well, just what you guys and Ms. Waller told us.” Sero replied.

       “And did she tell you that all members of the Squad except Flagg get an explosive chip in their brain?” Deadshot asked, making all the students go pale.

       “E-explosive?” Sato stammered.

       “Yup. They’re supposed to keep us in line and make sure we do what we’re told.” The marksman added.

       “W-why would she need to do that? You guys work for her.” Mina pointed out.

       “Not of our free will love. The fat lady kidnapped us off the streets.” Boomerang explained.

       “Waller kidnapped pro heroes?” Sero asked.

       The entire Squad laughed at his question.

       “No sweetie! We’re the bad guys!” Harley declared with glee.

       “Wait… w-what?” Mina asked, any joy long since drained from her.

       “Waller never said we’d have to work with criminals!” The pink-skinned girl cried.

       “Beggars can’t be choosers girl.” Tiger replied.

       “But we’re not criminals! We don’t belong here!” Sero pointed out.

       “So what?” Deadshot asked.

       “We’re here on a field trip to learn how to be better heroes!” The teenager answered.

       The sentence caught the others of guard.

       “A field trip? How old are you?” Deadshot asked.

       “We’re first years in highschool.” Sato answered.

       “Oi, ain’t that about how old your dau-”

       “Shut it Harkess.” Deadshot barked.

       Suddenly, another door opened up, and in stepped Waller and Flagg. Mina turned to regard them both nervously.

       “Hey Waller! There appears to be some kind of misunderstanding. Apparently, you guys are employing criminals and have our brains wired to explode. I can get playing pranks on the new guys, but this is a bit much.”

       “Oh, I can assure you, it’s no prank.”

       “B-but… you guys are a government organization! Don’t you have heroes that you can call on?” Sero asked.

       “If they did, they would use them. CADMUS isn’t part of the government, is it?” Shoji asked.

       “Oh, we are. The reason we don’t use heroes is because they don’t answer to the government. Or anyone for that matter.”

       The student’s mouths gaped open at the information. Harley cocked her head to the side.

       “Why’s that so surprising? Where have you four been in the past few years?”

       “I suppose I should introduce your new members properly. These four are highschool students from another world, one where being a hero is a line of work, rather than something someone can commit to as if it was a hobby.”

       “People that get paid to save others? Wow, what heroes.” Deadshot said sarcastically.

       “Hey! Not all of them are like that!” Mina replied angrily.

       “Maybe, but I’m willing to bet my eyes that if you didn’t pay them, a bunch of the so-called ‘heroes’ would stop showing up.”

       “Enough. It’s time we got to work on the mission briefing.” Waller stated.

       “No. You didn’t say anything about working with criminals when you asked us to join.” Shoji pointed out.

       “Manipulating children Waller? That’s low, even for you.” Tiger growled.

       “If you don’t like it, you’re free to leave.” Waller said, stepping to the side, leaving a clear, open route to the still open door out.

       “Don’t do it kid. You try, that chip’s gonna explode.” Diablo warned.

       “I don’t think even she’d be willing to resort to murdering teenagers.” Boomerang replied with a maniacal grin.

       “Yea, me neither.” Sato said as he started walking towards the door.

       And was immediately stopped by a sudden surge of flames. Looking to its source, he saw Diablo’s outstretched arm.

       “Don’t do it man. When the Squad started out, we had 21 members. Two of them died testing her.”

       The flames died down, and Sato felt Shoji place one of his arms on his shoulder.

       “Think about this Sato. I highly doubt now that the surgery was done out of the kindness of her heart.”

       Sato thought about it, and decided to go back. Satisfied, Waller waved her hand, popping up a screen.

       “Now, your first mission is to a location known as Nanda Parbat.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

       After Izuku and the others had gotten changed and started to brush their teeth with stock supplies, they heard the teleporter rumble to life, out stepped none other than the chaperones. Aizawa stepped forward to give them the news that they would be training with Leaguers starting tomorrow. In the next few minutes, Nightwing had assigned people rooms. The boys would share rooms on one floor, the girls would share rooms on another, while the adults shared rooms on another. Izuku was busy brushing his teeth with stock supplies, and he was the last one to finish up his business, but as he turned the corner to head to his assigned room, someone was waiting for him.

       “Kaachan? Why are you still up?”

       “Because I need to talk to you Deku. Follow me.” He ordered, leading the two into a stairwell.

       “What’s wrong Kaachan?”

       “Listen carefully Deku, because I’ll only say this once.”

       Katsuki took in a deep breath, as if what he was about to say might cause him to vomit.

       “I need you to look up that Deathstroke bastard. I need to know his tactics, name, everything.”

       “You can find out all that stuff yourself Kaachan.”

       “Yea, I could. But your nerdy ass is way better at analyzing people than me. So when you find out everything you can, you hand it over to me.”

       Izuku stood silent, and looked at the ground. He knew exactly what would happen if he did as Katsuki instructed. He knew full well his best friend’s mindset, and he knew that if he did this, he would get killed. So he looked his rival straight in the eye, and gave his answer.

       “No.”

       “What?” Katsuki growled, small explosive pops coming off his palms.

       “If I do that, you’re going to run off to fight him. You’re going to try and get payback for what he did, and if he kills you in the rematch… I wouldn’t be able to live with myself.”

       Katsuki pushed the green-haired boy into the wall.

       “Listen here, you bastard. The only reason I lost to that assassin was because I didn’t know he had powers. And now that I do, I’ll make sure not to underestimate him next time.”

       “No, I won’t do it! It’s suicide to go against Deathstroke alone, and I won’t help you get yourself killed!” Izuku yelled, his resolve firm, but his body quivering in fear.

       “You damn…”

       Katsuki reared back his hand for a point-blank explosive blast right to Izuku’s face, but before it could make impact, a voice boomed.

       “That’s enough.”

       Both teenagers looked up to see Endeavor standing above them.

       “The green-haired boy is right. Deathstroke was able to incapacitate the four strongest of Class 1-A, and he’ll no doubt be able to do it again. However, Deathstroke is a threat that cannot be ignored, and we can’t wait for him to come to us.”

       “What are you saying?” Katsuki asked.

       “I’m saying that young Midoriya is correct; facing this Deathstroke alone is suicide.”

       Izuku felt himself smile about the fact that he was being backed up, but that smile vanished at the number two hero’s next words.

       “Which is why when you go after him, I’m coming with you.”

       Izuku expected Katsuki to argue, to say that vengeance would be his and his alone. But instead, the boy smiled.

       “And if we’re going to war, we’re going to need every advantage. So, young Midoriya, you’re going to research the villain, and give us anything and everything that can help. Will you do this?” Endeavor asked, though his tone made it clear that this was an order.

       Izuku numbly nodded his head, knowing that he wouldn’t be able to withstand the wrath of Endeavor.

       “Good. You have three days.”

       Katsuki and Endeavor both left, leaving Izuku alone as his body slumped, torn between his decision. Countless what-if scenarios raced through his mind. What if they died? What if they got captured? What if Deathstroke had a hidden power they didn’t know about? What if someone found out about their plans and tried to stop them? There were so many questions, so many disastrous outcomes that could happen, and they would happen because of him. Izuku gripped the rail and slowly began to drag himself back up the stairs, now far less enthusiastic about tomorrow.


	12. Breaking into Teams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all for the "Happy Birthday"s

       Mina, Shoji, Sero, and Sato all sat silently as the helicopter approached their destination. The students thought back to the mission briefing.

       “Project CADMUS has been able to even the playing field with the Justice League on every level. Metahuman, technology, resources, numbers. All except one; magic. The Justice League contains extremely powerful magic users such as Doctor Fate and Zatanna, and we have nothing to counter them. That has to change.”

       “Wait, wait, hold up. Magic exists on this world?” Sero asked.

       “Yes. In fact, Diablo’s power comes from a magic curse. Any other stupid questions?” Waller replied.

       “What are we looking for?” Bronze Tiger responded.

       “There’s an orb there called the Heart of Nanda Parbat, rumored to have mystic properties. You’re objective is that orb. Do whatever it takes.”

       After that, she and Flagg walked out of the room, which then closed and unleashed a gas that put them under. When they woke up, they were in a chopper that was en-route to the temple of Nanda Parbat. All four of them had an uneasy nervousness in their stomachs, like someone looking at a storm they knew was coming their way. There was a sudden jostle, signaling that they had successfully touched down. When they got off with the rest of the Squad, first thing they noticed was where they were. The wind howled, and a chill bit into their skin, and the sight was obscured by darkness and snow covered rock. They were standing atop a mountain. And in front of them was a pair of ornate wooden gates guarded by one man. As the group approached, the man pulled out a sword.

       “This humble one begs your forgiveness. But to enter this sacred place, the right must be earned.”

       The students looked at each other before Mina gave a gentle smile.

       “Oh, alright. What do we have to do to earn-”

       She was cut off by the sound of a gunshot, and screamed when the back of the man’s skull exploded, sending blood and brain matter across the snow-covered peak. The boys recoiled in shock, and Sato even covered his mouth, while Shoji glared at the man responsible.

       “What?” Deadshot asked, completely indifferent to the fact he just took the life of another human being.

       “Let’s go.” Flagg ordered as he approached the door, also completely indifferent. Harley turned around to the students when she noticed they weren’t following.

       “Oh don’t worry sweeties! You’ll get used to it.” She said, glancing at the body.

       “Mina, get up here and melt this door.” Flagg ordered.

       The pink-skinned girl stared on, still too shocked to offer any real resistance.

       “MINA!!” Flagg barked, sending her out of her lucid state. The student shambled her way over and raised her hands. As the beautifully crafted wood melted down, the teenagers gave one last look at the still warm corpse, entering the monastery.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

       Izuku and the others woke up to an alarm. It wasn’t a loud, blaring alarm, but a rather pleasant tune, like an ice cream truck that was passing by. Most of the boys let out grumbles as they hauled themselves out of the bed. Getting ready for the day, they changed into their hero uniforms, and made their way to the lobby, where the rest of the Titans were waiting Miss Martian and Starfire had gotten to work preparing breakfast.

       “Oh hey guys, glad to see you’re up. You ready for today?” Miss Martian asked in a peppy voice.

       “Of course Miss Martian. I’m very curious as to who will be paired up with who.” Iida replied.

       “I know you’re going to be paired up with the Flash, and the one with electricity will most likely get paired up with Static, since Black Lightning is retired. Oh, by the way, anyone a vegetarian or allergic to certain foods?” Starfire replied as she flipped some pancakes.

       “Nah, we’re all good.” Kirishima answered.

       “So we’re be split between both the Titans and the League. Are there other hero agencies that we don’t know about that we might be assigned to?” Iida asked, rubbing his chin.

       “Nope. It’s just the two of us. The Titans often handle missions that are supposed to be off the grid.” Superboy Prime explained.

       “Oh so like a black ops group?” Ojiro asked.

       “That’s how we started; a team of sidekicks under our mentor’s command. But the Titans have since grown independant, and now stand as equals with those in the League.” Aqualad stated.

       “Yea. And believe it or not, every Titan, minus Superboy and Robin, has an offer to join the League.” Kid Flash added.

       “Wow, so the Titans are like this world’s version of UA High! You join to get training and experience before heading off to be a pro hero!” Ochaco exclaimed gleefully.

       “Uh, we don’t get any homework or tests, but sure.” Beast Boy replied.

       “Hey, this may seem a bit random, but how long until Batman contacts us?” Izuku asked, a bit of nervousness in his voice.

       “He said he had to wrap up some business with the police in his home city. It could take awhile.” Aizawa answered, entering the lobby with the other chaperones.

       “Alright, here we go. Everyone gets one plate.” Miss Martian stated, placing dozens of plates of food on the counter, each one loaded with a variety of foods, from eggs to bacon, to pancakes. Though Beast Boy's only had tofu in place of all the meat.

       “Why you ask? Wanna get this show on the road?” Nightwing asked.

       “Trust me man, you’ll come to like the peace and quiet with how hectic some things can get around here.” Cyborg replied.

       “No, it’s not that, it’s just, I want to learn more about your world, and I want to see if there’s a computer or something I can use to research.” Izuku explained, getting a little bit nervous.

       “Oh yea, the central database is down below.” The half man, half machine answered.

       “Izuku, why not ask them yourself? They’re right here. Ribbit.” Tsuyu questioned.

       “Because if they have to answer every question this damn nerd has, we’re going to be here until our parents storm over wondering what the hell’s taking so damn long.” Katsuki answered.

       “I would’ve p-put it differently, b-but yes, I don’t want to get in the way of any questions you guys have. So, I-I’ll get going.” Izuku stuttered, grabbing his plate of food and power walking out, though, out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Endeavor giving him a small nod.

       “You know, I’m pretty curious about your world. What’s it like over there?” Artemis asked as the others began to eat their food.

       “Well that depends. Whatcha wanna know my dear lady?” Present Mic asked.

       “Well, first off, I couldn’t help but notice how you all keep referring to us as ‘pro heroes’, and as ‘hero agencies’. Why? What’re heroes like on your world?”

       “Back home, roughly 80% of the population has possession of something called a Quirk, which is your equivalent of superpowers. Quirks can range from having extra arms, to thermal vision, to creating sentient life from clay, super strength, and so on.” Aizawa explained.

       “So basically anyone can have any kind of power.” Raven summarized.

       “Pretty much. When Quirks first began to appear, crime skyrocketed, and people began to call for blood against those with Quirks, leading to witch hunts and paranoia. After a few generations, the number of Quirk users steadily climbed and it became clear Quirks weren’t going away any time soon. Because of that, hysteria started to die down, but people still distrusted Quirk users because of the rising crime tide. But soon, people with Quirks began to fight back against criminals, but that lead to a whole nother different set of problems. Several vigilanties defined justice differently, some killing villains, some valuing life, which would lead to infighting between those who wanted to do good. Eventually, the nations of the world decided to pass laws involving Quirks, as even more and more people began to develop them.”

       “So did the heroes of your world bow to the government, or were they outlawed?” Starfire asked.

       “They didn’t bow. They became employed.”

       The Titans looked at him with disbelief. Miss Martian even dropped a plate she was carrying.

       “Wait, wait, _wait_ . The heroes of your world, including yourselves… get **_paid_ **?” Kid Flash asked.

       “That’s it in a nutshell my man.” Present Mic replied.

       “Um, can we move to their dimension?” Beast Boy asked.

       “Wait… you guys aren’t employed by the government?” Mandalay asked.

       “No. Being a hero isn’t something one should consider lightly. In fact, there are many sacrifices that have to be made, and the gratitude of the public does nothing to pay the bills.” Superboy Prime replied.

       “Not to mention, if you only help people for money and fame, then you are no hero.” Robin added, making Ochaco slightly flinch.

       “Furthermore, if someone is doing heroic work just for praise and money, then I guarantee that the minute you take those away, they’ll stop caring about others.” The boy continued, making Ochaco more uncomfortable.

       “W-well, I’m sure not all of them are like that! I’m pretty sure there are some that actually want to help, and get paid as a side effect.” Superboy replied.

       “Yea. Like what about that All Might guy? You were saying he’s your version of Superman.” Cyborg asked.

       “Yea. In fact, All Might’s the reason why most of us want to be heroes! Especially Izuku, the guy practically worships him.” Kirishima stated.

       “A-also, sometimes talented people who grow up poor become heroes to feed their families…” Ochaco added timidly.

       “Doesn’t matter. I imagine that there are several other high-paying jobs in your world. A hero is supposed to be someone that puts their life on the line for others. Getting killed won’t put food on the table, and be a waste of those so-called talents.” Robin retorted, making Ochaco squirm a bit in her seat.

       “Try to look at it from their perspective. For us, there may be a few hundred people with powers, but that’s relatively small compared to the rest of the world. In our case, it’s like being a god among mortals. But for them, it’s like being a mortal among gods. So it makes sense that their governments would try to at least control who can use it.” Aqualad countered, noticing the girl’s discomfort.

       “So, if you guys don’t get paid by the government, then how do you pay for… all this?” Pixie-Bob questioned.

       “When we’re not saving the world, we’re living our lives as normal civilians. Or well, most of us anyway.” Cyborg said, looking at himself at the last bit.

       “So you guys have to balance your jobs, love lives, and free time with being a hero? That sounds tough.” Jiro pointed out.

       “Well, it is. That’s just one of the sacrifices we were talking about. Even the most powerful of us have to do it.” Nightwing replied.

       “Oh, that reminds me, what are people without powers like on your world?” Starfire asked.

       “Oh that’s easy. People without powers are the lowest piles of shit on the face of the Earth.” Katsuki chimed, earning a few nasty stares.

       “I’d’ve put it more eloquently, but Bakugou is right. Because of how few they are nowadays, Quirkless people are often treated as second class citizens, bullied in school, and are generally unwanted by most.” Aizawa explained.

       “Is it really that bad?” Raven asked.

       “It’s sad to say, but yes. In fact, I doubt even Izuku would be able to find a Quirkless hero.” Iida added.

       “Makes you wonder how our home would react to Batman.” Shoto mumbled.

       “Wait, why Batman?” Toru asked.

       “Batman doesn’t have any powers.” Momo answered, making everyone turn to her with wide eyes.

       “Woah… this world just throws one curveball after another, doesn’t it?” Denki said, rather calmly, as both he and the others have grown accustomed to how strange and otherworldly this reality was. Katsuki let out a heavy groan.

       “Not you too.”

       “What?” Kirishima asked.

       “There’s no way in hell Batman’s just a normal guy. We just haven’t seen it.”

       “We’re telling the truth. Nightwing, Robin, Mr. Terrific, Green Arrow, and a few others also don’t have powers.” Superboy Prime replied.

       “And Batman is far from normal, dude.” Beast Boy added.

       Katsuki scoffed.

       “You can keep his secret if you want, but I’m gonna find out what it is sooner or later.”

       “Bakugo, this world has a man that bought Japan, Santa dying because of the Easter Bunny, a ten-year old being a hero, and people without powers being accomplished is the toughest pill to swallow?” Tsuyu asked in her usual deadpan manner.

       “Not all men are created equal. Those with power are successful, and those without it eat shit. That’s the way the world works.”

       “Your world, perhaps. But here, it’s skill that determines how much you succeed. And if your brains are as awful as your temper, I’d say you wouldn’t succeed here.” Robin replied, giving Katsuki a scowl of his own.

       “Tough talk. Think you can back it up, runt?” Katsuki challenged, looking at the kid.

       “Batman to Titan Tower.” An intercom interrupted before the situation could escalate.

       “This Titan Tower. Go ahead Batman.” Aqualad.

       “Come back to the Watchtower 1-A. It’s time to split into teams.”

       “That’s our cue Superboy. Come on.” Robin stated, heading to a teleporter.

       “Awww, do we have to? I mean, we could learn something from them.” Superboy complained.

       “Doubtful. Besides, Alfred and your mother would get on our backs if our teachers have to call about our absences.”

       “Awwww, ok. Bye 1-A! It was nice meeting you!” Superboy waved as he and Robin teleported away.

       “Wait, where were they going?” Izuku asked, having returned from his trip downstairs.

       “To school. Now come on, your training awaits!” Miss Martian replied as the group finished their meals

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

       Superman and All Might walked into the fortress, observing it better now that they were up-close and personal. The fortress was wedged in between a passage between two mountains, with walls dozens of feet high, with several guns mounted both in and on top of the walls. Inside, it was a wide open courtyard with several buildings inside, ranging from a bar to an armory, to a headquarters. Now that they thought about it, All Might and Superman recognized how similar this looked to the central hub area of a video game. But the one thing that stood out were the people. Several soldiers had injuries, but everyone else were clearly civilians, and almost all of them were sick and dressed in torn rags. Their guide turned to the two heroes, and began his explanation.

       “Welcome to Dying Flame, final bastion of resistance on Kalanor against Despero the tyrant. I am Shifflett, and I, along with my friend Adel, lead the battle against Depero.”

       “How long have you been fighting?” Superman asked.

       “Months. After Mongul broadcasted your fight, we found ourselves inspired by your triumph-” Shifflett began, only to be cut off by All Might.

       “Hey, uh, hold on. I’m out of the loop.”

       “Ok, so what happened was that there was this guy named Mongul, ruler of a place called Warworld. Warworld was originally supposed to be a giant satellite with enough firepower to devastate a planet, but Mongul had kept all the weapons, and in the bowels of the station he made a giant arena where the greatest of warriors would compete.” Superman began

       “Yes. And on the rare instances one contender would challenge Mongul himself, he broadcast the battle across the galaxy.” Shifflett added.

       “So he shows up to Earth one day upon hearing about me, and gives me an ultimatum; either fight in his arena, or he destroys the planet. So I fight, I keeping winning until I defeat the champion, and Mongul decides that I’m a threat. Shortly after, he tells me that I’m going to fight him next, and if I don’t let him win, he’ll destroy the Earth. So I began throw the match, but then I heard from a high-pitched frequency only I could hear that the UN launched a secret invasion led by an assassin named Deathstroke, and that they had successfully disabled its weapons. After that, I beat Mongul, we destroyed Warworld, and now we’re here.” Superman told All Might.

       “Yes. Mongul was known by all as one of the most fierce and powerful combatants in the known universe. Seeing someone overcome that inspired us to rebel against our own tyrant; Despero.” Shifflett finished.

       “But I take it that hasn’t been going so well?” All Might asked, looking around.

       “At first, it was going just fine. We developed technology that allowed us to block his hypnotic third eye, but we got cocky, allowed him to get his hands on a piece of such tech. From that, he has adapted. Now, we remain under siege by the people who once fought by our side. Supplies are getting low, morale is falling, and we believed all hope is lost. But now that you are here, Superman, I believe we have a chance.”

       Superman looked at All Might.

       “Excuse us.”

       The two symbols went to a little space where they could talk in private.

       “Now, I know you want to get back to your class as soon as possible Toshi.”

       “We’re not abandoning these people Clark. If this ‘Batman’ is as good as you say, then I’m sure he can handle my students. These people need our help here and now.”

       Superman smiled and turned to Shifflett.

       “So, where do we start?”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

       After the meals were finished, 1-A took the teleporter up to the HQ, and waiting for them were Batman, Green Arrow, Black Canary, Aquaman, Flash, and a guy with a golden visor, golden hair, and a black and gold costume.

       “Welcome back. Ready to begin your training?” Flash asked.

       “Hell yea!” Kirishima answered.

       “Keep that enthusiasm kid. It’ll get you far in life.” Green Arrow replied as Batman pushed some buttons to pull up a screen. He turned around, allowing Izuku to slip a piece of paper to both Endeavor and Katsuki. He hoped he wouldn’t regret it.

       “The teams are as follows, based on what we’ve been told by yourselves and your teachers." Batman began, pushing some buttons

       A set of images popped up, showing the students and who they'd be with.

       "Izuku, Momo, Denki and Jiro are with Static, Black Canary, and Green Arrow, overlooked by Tiger and Aizawa. Fumikage, Koda, Mei and Tsuyu are with Aquaman overlooked by Present Mic and Ragdoll. Kirishima, Yuga, Shoto, and Ojiro are with the Titans, overlooked by Pixie-Bob. Mineta will be with Booster Gold here. Iida, Ochako, Katuski, and Toru will be with myself and Flash, overlooked by Mandalay and Endeavor.” Batman listed off, each student and chaperone looking to the hero they were supposed to be paired up with.

       “Um, excuth me Mr. Batman, but why am I singled out?” Mineta asked.

       “Because your power is throwing sticky balls, which is only practical for either scaling buildings or immobilizing your enemy. At first, we were going to assign you to Power Girl, but she’s one of our heaviest hitters, and based on what Aizawa told us, you’d be more… productive, if paired with a male.” The caped crusader explained.

       The number two hero scowled at Batman and approached him.

       “And why am I not overlooking Shoto’s training?” he growled.

       “Because you’d get in the way.” Batman replied with zero hesitation.

       “Excuse me?”

       “I know your type. Overbearing, overprotective, and hold unrealistic expectations. If you want your son to grow and improve, he must do it without your interference.”

       “W-Wha?! How did you know Shoto was my son?”

       “Wasn’t that hard. You share similar powers, similar eye color, your focus is on protecting him and him alone, but you also refer to him as your ‘masterpiece’, instead of child. Meaning you don’t see him as a son, you see him as a means to an end, and if that scar says anything, it’s that you have no regard for his well-being, only his achievements. That’s why I separated you two; because if Shoto is to obtain his goals, he can’t do it with you enforcing your will on him.”

       “How dare you! Shoto is my blood! I decide how to mold him!”

       “Shoto is your son, yes, but that doesn’t give you the right to control every aspect of his life. He has his own wants, his own goals, his own code. And as a father, you need to learn to accept that, or let someone more capable take over. When you get back to your world, you can decide how to train him, but so long as you’re here, you have no say in the matter, and that’s _final_.”

       Endeavor, and by extension everyone, just stood there, slack-jawed and wide-eyed at just how forcefully Batman put his foot down without having to raise or lower his voice, and just how eloquently he told the number two hero ‘I’m in charge. Deal with it.’ with a straight face. As the seconds ticked by, but it felt more like years, as everyone waited for Endeavor’s response. The flame hero simply turned around.

       “I’ll remember this.” He growled, his flames noticeably bigger.

       “Now that that’s out of the way, everyone head to your respective teleporters. We have work to do.” Batman replied.


	13. Begin your training.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the students to start improving.  
> Now, I'm going to be taking A LOT of liberties with their powers, so if I have them do something that's specifically stated they can't do, in the manga, or somewhere else, please let me know so I can fix it ASAP.

       Music: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EO-FYW-cjR0>

       The teams stepped through their respective teleporter tubes. The first one to arrive to their destination was Izuku’s. He and his group found themselves in a massive underground room with a several computers in a circle, with a training pad, workout equipment, and a round table. There was also a tint of green encompassing the whole place. Green Arrow turned to the group, and pulled out a list.

       “Alright my friends, as per Batman's orders, here’s how it’s going to go down. Momo, you’re with me, overlooked by Tiger. Our goal will be to help improve your reflexes, reaction speed, and try some experimentation with you creation power. Izuku, Jiro, you’re with Canary. She’s going to increase your hand-to-hand combat skill, as well as trying to improve Jiro’s sound power. Finally, Static will be Denki, overlooked by Aizawa.”

       “We’ll also be splitting up, so take these.” Canary interrupted, opening her palms to reveal several small devices.

       “These are our comm devices. Use them to keep in touch. Momo, Tiger and Arrow will be out in open areas to help with her training, while Static, Denki and Aizawa will be heading for Dakota City, Static’s hometown. The rest of us will be staying here.” She finished, punching in some coordinates into the computer.

       “Static, you’re up first.”

       “Come on Denki. Can’t wait to show you Dakota.” Static stated as he, Denki and Aizawa went through the tube, turning into yellow light and fading away. Canary punched in some more numbers into the computer, and Green Arrow, Momo, and Tiger all went in.

       “See you around pretty bird. Try not to be too hardcore.” The emerald archer suggested before his group also vanished to parts unknown. With them gone, the blonde woman turned to the young students.

       “Alright, head over to the pad over there and do some stretches. We’ve got a lot to do.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

       As the the Titans and their guests stepped through into their lobby, Kirishima felt himself bursting with excitement. Granted, he didn’t know what they were going to be doing, but he always welcomed the chance to improve, and if looking at the others were any indication, they were too. Even Shoto had a hint of curiosity on his face as they walked downstairs into a massive training gym. Inside was an enormous pool, a firing range, a boxing ring, dozens of workout machines, and a snack bar fully stocked with water too.

       Nightwing stepped in front of the group.

       “Alright, first thing’s first; we need to gage just how powerful you guys are. Ojiro, Kirishima, you and Prime get in the boxing ring. Yuga, Shoto, Aqualad, Cyborg, opposite ends of the firing range. Pixie-Bob, take this timer.”

       “Sure thing!” The adult replied cheerfully.

       “What exactly are we doing Nightwing?” Raven asked.

       “Cyborg and Aqualad are going to be testing Yuga and Shoto, respectively. The students are going to launch a continuous laser/fire assault against their Titans until they can’t keep going anymore. After that, I’ll take a look at the result to see what I have to work with. In the meantime, I want to try something with Kirishima and Ojiro.” Nightwing answered as everyone took their respective positions. As he entered the ring, Aqualad drew water from the pool as Shoto launched an attack on unending flames, while Cyborg and Yuga had a duel with their respective lasers. The second-in-command spoke to the students.

       “Alright. Kirishima, harden your body. Ojiro, I want to see if you can pick him up with your tail.”

       “I’m sorry what?” Ojiro asked, narrowing his eyes in a confused look.

       “Oh, I see where you’re going with this. We once encountered a caveman guy named Gnarrk. He had a girl named Kole with him, who could crystalize her body like Kirishima here, allowing Gnarrk to use her as a weapon.” Superboy Prime informed.

       “Ooooh. And you wanna see if we can pull off something similar?” Kirishima asked.

       “Exactly.”

       “Let’s do it.” Ojiro ordered as he wrapped his tail around Kirishima’s leg. The red-haired boy hardened his body, and Ojiro heaved with all of his strength. The spikey-haired student felt himself get lifted up. It worked.

       “Alright! Now, Kirishima, keep yourself as straight as possible. Ojiro, use Kirishima as a weapon and try to defeat Prime.” Nightwing instructed as Ojiro lifted Kirishima and slammed his fellow student against the Kryptonian, who took the blow in stride, before launching his counter-attack against the tail hero. Nightwing turned to the others as he heard Pixie-bob cry out.

       “30 seconds for Yuga!”

       The ex-sidekick of Batman looked over and saw Yuga clutching his stomach in pain, while Cyborg ran over to him to survey the damage. Meanwhile, Shoto was struggling to keep up his assault of fire, while Aqualad had drained pretty much half the pool to combat it, and the steam was spreading out across the room. Finally, Shoto couldn’t keep it up any longer, and the flames died down, and the boy got on one knee, panting all the while. Aqualad stood down, and Pixie-bob called out 45 seconds for him.

       Meanwhile, Ojiro was still going at it with Superboy Prime, making sure to jump out of his way when he got too close, and hitting him when he was open. Eventually, the boy saw an attack coming and grabbed onto the red-haired boy, then grabbing Ojiro’s tail and pulling. But he made the mistake of wrapping his arm around Kirishima’s waist, meaning that Kirishima’s arms could hit Superboy Prime’s back, which was exactly what he did. Superboy Prime let go of Ojiro’s tail, allowing the students to put some distance between their opponent.

       “Alright, that’s enough. I have what I need now.”

       “Wait, what? Already?” Kirishima asked as Ojiro put him down.

       “Batman already sent me some ideas of how to improve. Alright everyone, gather around, here’s what we’re going to do.”

       The group formed around their leader as he began his explanation.

       “First, Shoto, Prime, you’re going to the Fortress of Solitude. There will be plenty of open space for you to experiment with Shoto's powers. Try to focus on trying to get him to use both powers at the same time, improving the time it takes for him to get worn out, and experiment with the limits of what he can do. Here.” Nightwing said as he tossed Shoto a communication device.

       “Got it. Come on Shoto. Hope you don’t mind the cold.” Superboy Prime stated as the two walked away.

       “As for the others, we’ll split up. Aqualad, Artemis, Miss Martian, Kid Flash, you’re with Ojiro and Yuga. Beast Boy, Raven, Starfire, Cyborg, you’re with me, Kirishima, and Pixie-bob. We’ll focus on improving your martial prowess, while Aqualad’s group will do the same with Ojiro and improve Yuga’s pain tolerance of his power, while operating out of Mount Justice.”

       “Looking forward to it dude.” Kirishima said enthusiastically as Nightwing also gave him a comms device.

       “We have our objectives. Good luck everyone.” Nightwing said as their respective groups broke off.

       “Same to you Nightwing.” Aqualad stated.

       “See around guys! Be careful!” Pixie-bob cautioned as the Team left, leaving behind only her, Kirishima and Nightwing’s Titans.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

       As Batman and his group entered the Batcave, the girls were ‘oooo’ing and ‘aaaaahhh’ing, while Iida was doing his best not to think out loud about how many gadgets were around. Endeavor and Katsuki, however, were unimpressed, and the bats in there were just as unenthusiastic about the visitors. But Batman couldn’t care less about that.

       “First thing’s first. Flash, you take Iida to Central City to begin his training, and Mandalay to overlook said training. I’ve already sent STAR Labs the necessary information. As for the rest of you, we’ll begin your training immediately.”

       “Well, you heard the man. Come on Iida, I can’t wait to show you my crew!” Flash said as he picked up Mandalay bridal style and rushed out the door, with Iida struggled to keep up.

       “Uraraka, Bakugo, follow me.” Batman ordered he led the two students in question to a table, where a pair of goggles, pink wrist guards, one of which had a grappling hook attached, with two pink boots and a pink belt, all similar to the ones Ochaco wore.

       “I had an inventor by the name of Lucius Fox make these. The goggles are for Bakugou, while everything else is for Uraraka.” Batman explained, as the teenagers examined their respective equipment.

       “Ummmm… is there anything for me?” Toru asked.

       “You will have another training regiment entirely, which I will get to later. For now, I’d like to focus on your classmates.”

       Batman glared right at Ochaco. The bubbly girl tried to make herself look as small as possible under the look.

       “Your power is the ability to remove gravity’s influence on objects, yourself included. The thrusters shoot out air to allow you to control yourself in zero gravity. The wrist guard can shoot out small, but powerful shock waves. They're not enough to do much but force an average person back a few steps, but with zero gravity-”

       “I see. And the grappling hook is supposed to help me use the zero gravity objects as weapons?”

       “And help rope you in should your thrusters get damaged.”

       “Sweet! Thank you Mr. Batman!” Ochaco exclaimed, looking at her gear like a kid would look at candy.

       “Don’t thank me. Get changed into the gear, then head to the courtyard. Alfred will be there to help you get used to the new equipment.”

       Ochaco simply nodded and grabbed her gear, rushing upstairs, both excited and ready for whatever was prepared for her. The Caped Crusader handed Katsuki his goggles.

       “And what can these do?” The teenager asked as he put them on, not noticing any difference.

       “There’s a button above the right eye. It activates something called Detective Vision.”

       Katsuki snorted at the name as he felt the area above his right eye for a button, and once he found it, he gave it a gentle push. Suddenly, the whole world changed. Whereas before was a dark cave with Batman barely visible, now, the whole world was dark, and Batman was replaced by a blue human body with an orange skeleton. Even Toru showed up on it, and in the exact same way.

       “What the hell?”

       “Detective Vision allows you to see through walls, smoke, virtually anything. Which is why it’ll be perfect with what I have in mind.” Batman explained.

       “Oh yea? How.”

       “Clasp your hands together and create the biggest explosion you can without having to force them apart. Keep them closed for a few seconds, then open.” The Dark Knight instructed.

       Katsuki did as instructed, letting out the strongest discharge that wouldn’t separate his hands. After the initial flash ended, he held his hands there for a few seconds, and when he separated them, a huge cloud of smoke came bellowing out, completely swallowing the boy from vision. Katsuki hacked up a storm, and found out that if he wasn’t wearing the goggles, his eyes would probably start watering.

       “Activate Detective Vision.”

       Katsuki did, and smiled as he finally understood what Batman was trying to teach him. Despite the thick smoke, he could see Batman just fine.

       “So, I can use the smoke to confuse and disorient opponents, then use the goggles to fight unimpeded.” He stated with a wicked smile.

       “Exactly. It can also double as a smoke bomb if you need to retreat to the shadows. But that’s about all I’m going to teach you when it comes to your powers.”

       “The hell’s that supposed to mean?” Katsuki growled.

       “Toru, come here. Katsuki, your greatest weakness is that you rely too much on your Quirk. Deathstroke was able to completely incapacitate you with two cuts to the wrists. Toru, your Quirk is the ability to be completely invisible, which can be invaluable in a fistfight. For that reason, I’m going to teach both of you everything I know about CQC.”

       “CQC?” Toru asked.

       “Close quarters combat.”

_Meanwhile…_

       When Ochaco left the cave after getting dressed with her new gear, she found herself in some kind of dining room, and she immediately stopped in her tracks. This single room was bigger than her entire house. Everything in it, the furniture, the decorations, even the carpet and wallpaper, all screamed of power, wealth, and influence. As she looked around, she also noticed that, despite the many things that filled it, the room, and by extension the rest of the house, felt cold and empty, like a desert during the night. As she was examining a marble statue, a calm, and refined voice spoke behind her.

       “Enjoying the mansion, I see.”

       Ochaco jumped up and screamed, but quickly calmed herself when she saw that it was simply an old man dressed in a butler outfit.

       “I take it you are madame Uraraka?” He asked.

       “O-oh, yes, I am. Are you… Alred?”

       “I am. Batman has instructed me to help instruct you in using your new gadgets effectively with your powers. Please follow me.”

       He led the girl outside, where the pale moonlight illuminated a wide, marble courtyard. In said courtyard were giant boulders sitting around like they were a part of the decor. Alfred pulled out a folded piece of paper.

       “Let’s see what Batman has in store. According to this, first thing you should do is get used to your new equipment. To activate your grappling hook, there should be a button on the palm of your right hand, same for your wrist guard, but on your left palm, and for your thrusters, you can turn them on by pressing the button on your belt.”

       Ochaco nodding in response, feeling a slight bump when she ran her fingers along her palms. When she pressed one of them, the grappling hook launched and attached itself to a boulder, and before she could do anything, it immediately dragged her away, body slamming her into a hunk of rock.

       “Owwww…” She whined as she rubbed her shoulder.

       “Are you alright madame Uraraka?” Alfred asked as he ran to her.

       “Yea, I’m fine.”

       “I strongly advise that should you do that again, you try to land feet first.”

       “Huh? Why feet first?”

       “The boots were designed with shock nullifiers and absorbers. According to master Fox, they can allow you to survive a fall from up to 500 feet.”

       “Really? Doubt I’ll need them for actual falling, but traveling from one spot to another could be useful.”

       “And speaking of traveling, shall we activate your thrusters?”

       Ochaco’s eyes beamed at the idea, and she reached to push the button when Alfred laid a hand on her shoulder.

       “Wait. First off, it will only work when you’ve used your power. Second off, there’s a knob on your belt that controls how powerful the thrusters are, so I advise you adjust it to a level where you can get used to it easily.” The loyal butler suggested.

       Ochaco nodded, and pressed her fingers together.

       “Alright. Here it goes…”

       The bubbly girl started to float, and pushed the button that was dead center. Jets of air erupted from the bottom of her boots, and just like Alfred suggested, she used the knob on her belt to make sure she got used to it. Once she got it at a comfortable speed, then she began to focus on her flying. And the first thing she noticed was how much she loved it. The wind through her hair, the sights of the distant city, and the sensation of being weightless… it was all like something right out of a dream. She closed her eyes and spread out her arms, enjoying the blissful euphoria. The only real problem was that because she was weightless, she had to keep readjusting her course, but other than that she was in heaven. But her joyride was interrupted by the sound of Alfred calling to her.

       “Madame Uraraka! You’re straying too far from the mansion! Please come back!”

       Ochaco turned around, albeit begrudgingly, and landed back in the courtyard. Pulling back any hair that had gotten in front of her face, she looked at the kind old man and squealed.

       “Oh. My. God. Flying is so AWESOME!!”

       “I’m glad you enjoyed yourself madame Uraraka.” Alfred chuckled with a gentle smile.

       “Ok, what’s next? I’m ready for whatever you throw at me!” She proudly declared.

       “Next on the list will be using the ‘shock wave wristguard’ to move the boulders. First, remove their gravity.” Alfred instructed.

       Ochaco did as she was told, and the rock began to float.

       “Now, use the seismic wristguard to launch it. And be sure to use the grappling hook to reel it back.”

       Ochaco pushed the button on her left palm, and the resulting wave hurled it right towards the city at an alarming speed. Luckily, Ochaco was ready, and activated her grappling hook, which snagged the rock with ease. She prepared herself to rocket to the boulder, but instead, it came to her, and she only managed to catch it just in time, and even then, it didn’t take much for her to stop it, it was extremely light, almost like catching a pillow. Alfred gave a nod of approval.

       “Well done madame Uraraka. Now, try swinging it like a weapon.”

       Ochaco let out a mighty swing, and was once again surprised by just how effortless it was. She knew that things without gravity would be easy to carry, but if she knew just how easy, she would’ve done it way sooner.

       “Batman believes that, out of all your classmates, you have the greatest growth potential. And I agree. The ability to remove gravity can be a powerful one if used creatively.”

       Ochaco nodded in response, and felt herself smile. She could already imagine how surprised her classmates would be when they saw just how effective she would be in battle.

       “What’s next?” She asked, now even more excited to train.

_Meanwhile..._

       In the heart of STAR Labs, five individuals sat around doing absolutely nothing. These five people were; Cisco Ramon, Caitlin Snow, HR, Joe West, and Iris-West Allen, otherwise known as Team Flash, and they were bored shitless. They had received an email from Batman that there was going to be yet _another_ speedster that they would need to take under their wing. And so, the lab was set up, and the scientists were ready. But they had been waiting now for three hours, and so far, they had heard nothing from their hero.

       “How is it that the guy who only has speed going for him is always late?” Cisco asked as he crunched down on another cheeto.

       “Maybe he’s trying to stop a crime on his way here?” Caitlin replied.

       Suddenly, there was a _WHOOSH_ as stacks of paper went flying everywhere, and the man of the hour arrived, and in his arms was a woman in a…. cat costume? Who almost immediately got out of his arms and clutched her hands, er, paws, over her mouth.

       “Oap! I gotchu my friend.” Cisco said as he gave her a paper bag, which she promptly filled with her barf.

       “Alright, you guys wait here, I’m going to go pick up our other guy.” Flash stated before he vanished, leaving scattered paper and orange lightning in his wake.

       “Other guy?” Caitlin asked.

       “He means Iida.” a voice in their heads answered, making them all turn to their new arrival.

       “Umm, was that you?” Joe asked, nervously reaching for his gun.

       The woman nodded, paws still over her mouth as the green began to fade from her face.

       “It’s my power. But the link is only one way, so you’re going to have to actually talk to me. I’m still feeling a little woozy from that joyride. My name’s Mandalay.” She introduced, trying to make a smile as she threw the used barf bag in the trash.

       “Nice to meet you Mandalay. Flash said we’d be tutoring a speedster though.” Caitlin pointed out.

       “Oh, you are. I’m just here to look out for him.” Mandalay said, speaking for the first time.

       “Really? He failed to mention that.” Joe grumbled, crossing his arms.

       As if talking about him summoned him, the Flash once again entered the room, this time carrying a panting Iida. The boy took in massive breaths and readjusted his glasses.

       “Kid was not exaggerating when he said you were much faster than either of us.” The class representative wheezed out.

       “Everyone, meet Tenya Iida, the guy Bats told you about. Did you guys get the gear-”

       “Woah, woah, woah, slow down Flash. I do believe that proper introductions are in order. Latte either of you?” HR asked as he pulled out two coffee cups.

       “Um, not thanks, I’m still a little… woozy.” Mandalay declined.

       “Sorry, but I prefer orange juice.” Iida also declined.

       “That’s oddly specific, but hey, who am I to judge? Now, let's get the intro show on the road. I am HR, that’s Iris, Joe, Cisco, and Caitlin. We are… Team Flash, loyal support team of the fastest man alive, at your service.” HR introduced, taking an exaggerated bow.

       “I’m Mandalay, but you already knew that.”

       “I’m Tenya Iida, the student who will be training under you. I’m both honored and humbled to be under your tutelage.” Iida introduced, taking a deep, respectful bow.

       “Nice thing to meet you, though please, don’t be so formal. It’s not like you’re in high school or something. Also, Flash, why didn’t you mention that we’d be having one of Cisco’s waifus, or whatever he calls them?” Iris asked.

       “Hey!” Cisco protested.

       “It was a last minute decision.” Flash answered

       “Where are you from you two? Iida looks a little too young to be starting this hero business.” Joe questioned.

       “We’re from a separate dimension.” Mandalay answered.

       “Oh God, not another one.” The cop complained.

       “Correct. And over on our world, roughly 80% of the population has powers, called Quirks. Because it’s so commonplace, being a hero has become a line of work, unlike here, where’s I’m told there are no benefits to being one.” Iida continued.

       “So what you’re saying is that, on your world, you get paid?” HR asked.

       “Pretty much.” Mandalay answered.

       “Where do I sign up? My good looks and charm are definitely superhuman.” HR pointed out smugly.

       “We’re not here for that. We’re here to help Tenya get better with his powers.” Flash pointed out.

       “And I’ve got all kinds of goodies for him. Right this way to the treasure vault!” Cisco declared, leading the way to the room that held all of the gadgets.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

       As Tsuyu, Mei, Koda, and Fukimage stepped through the teleporter, they were greeted by two beautiful women. One of them was dressed in a skin-tight full bodysuit the color of emerald, with flawless hair as crimson as wine, and a crown on her head. The second was much different. She wore a torn tank top and black shorts that clung to her body like they were a second skin. And speaking of skin, her arms and legs were covered in light blue fish scales, while her toes and fingers were webbed. Her hair was ragged, but white as snow, and her azure eyes regarded the students like one would look at an animal they had never seen before. She stared especially hard at Koda, making the boy take cover behind Fumikage.

       “Everyone, meet your tutors. The one with red hair is my wife, Mera. The other is Dolphin.’

       “A pleasure to meet you all. Arthur filled me in on why your here. Stand still. The Conservatory of Sorcery has been working on a spell to allow surface dwellers to live as we do. Put these on.” Mera introduced, handing each of the students a necklace with a clamshell attached. Once they did as told, they felt a sudden pain on their necks which quickly devolved into an itch. Reaching up to scratch it, they found that they now had gills.

       “It looks like it works. Hopefully, it’ll also allow you to survive the pressure and cold of the deep.” Mera stated as she examined the teenagers.

       “Perfect. Now that that’s out of the way, we can focus on what you came for. Tsuyu, you’re with Mera, overlooked by Present Mic. Fumikage, Koda, you’re with Dolphin, overlooked by Ragdoll. Mei, you’re with me.” Aquaman decided.

       “Uhhh, Aquaman, hate to break it to you, but I’m in the support class. Not really built for combat.” Mei voiced, surprisingly nervous.

       “You’re not here to fight. There’s Atlantean technology that Batman thinks could help you back home. I’m going to make sure you don’t turn my kingdom into a crater.”

       “Oh come on, the largest explosion I made only destroyed half of the floor!” Mei protested.

       “And that’s why I’m watching over you. As for Koda and Fumikage, you’ll be training for different things. Since sounds travels differently underwater, Koda, I want you to do vocal exercises. Fumikage, you’ll be practicing control of Dark Shadow, as well as training it to be stronger in light.” He continued.

       “Dolphin has the ability to manipulate parts of her body to generate light. Also, you should know that she’s a mute, so I apologize for any… complications in training.” Mera replied, getting a shocked look from Koda.

       “Can you understand sign language?” He signaled.

       “Yes! It’s so good to meet someone who does too!” She signaled back, now with a bright smile.

       “Somehow, I think that isn't gonna be a problem.” Ragdoll exclaimed in her usual upbeat manner.

       “Excellent. Finally, as to you, Tsuyu, we’re going to be practicing underwater martial prowess. I have a few ideas in mind for your unique anatomy.” Mera stated, getting a nod from the girl in response.

       “If you have no questions, then I suggest we get started.” Aquaman replied as he made his way to the water, the others quickly following suit.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

       As Denki, Aizawa and Static exited the portal, they found that they were in a basement. The lightning student had a sudden jolt when he heard a voice call from upstairs.

       “Yo Static! Is that you man?”

       “Yup! And I brought you that guy I was talking about!”

       “Sweet! I got the goods nice and ready!”

       “Awesome! Follow me.” Static ordered as he flew up a flight of stairs. When Denki and his teacher followed him, they saw a wide space with a few target dummies and a big table in the center. And on that table was a wide variety of gizmos and knick-knacks, from vests, to boots, to other things, all of which were being tinkered with by a blonde guy with a green visor.

       “Denki, meet Gear, the brains of the group. Gear, meet Denki, my apprentice.”

       The blonde boy, Gear, turned around.

       “Sup! Static told me about you. Said you have electric powers just like his. I dug up a lot of old stuff I prepared for when he was starting out. Who’s the other guy?” Gear explained, gesturing to the table with pride in his voice.

       “I’m Aizawa. I’m just here to make sure you don’t push Denki too far.” The homeroom teacher replied.

       “Don’t worry, I’m pretty sure we got this. We’ll only use the gadgets if Denki really can’t do what I do. You ready?” Static asked.

       “You bet! What’s first?” the highschooler replied.

       “First, we work on the obvious; shooting electricity.”

       “I told you, I can’t shoot in a straight shoot. If I unleash it, it’ll go everywhere.”

       “When Static started out, he didn’t know that he could shoot sparks. Maybe you just don’t know how?” Gear offered.

       “I’ve tried my whole life. Nothing works.”

       “Well, let’s at least give it a try. You never know.” Static suggested.

       “... Sure, why not?” Denki asked with a shrug.

       “Sweet. Now first, close your eyes, and focus electricity on your hands only.” Static did, stretching out his own to demonstrate.

       “Now, imagine the sparks flying between your fingers.”

       Denki did as instructed, picturing the volts surging from one hand to another in his mind.

       “Alright. Open your eyes and take a look!” Static ordered.

       Denki did so, and went wide eyed at the sight. The electricity on his hands were dancing both on the fingers themselves, but to the ones across.

       “Now, slowly spread them apart…” Static instructed, but when Denki tried, the intricate balance was shattered, and the volts stayed on their respective hands once more. Denki let out a groan at the failure.

       “It’s alright, it happens, just-”

       “Yo Static, check this out.” Gear ordered, gesturing to his friend.

       “What’s up Gear?”

       “I had the Backpack check out his stats. They are _way_ different than yours. I don’t think he’s wrong when he says he can shoot out lightning in a controlled blast.”

       “Really? Huh. Hey Denki, give me a shock. I want to see what I can do with your lightning.”

       “You sure?”

       “Absolutely. I can absorb all kinds of electricity, no problem.”

       “Um… alright.” Denki said as he reluctantly placed his hand on Static, then proceeding to give him a jolt. Much to Denki's surprise, the hero didn’t spaz out or yelp in pain, but much to Static’s surprise, he wasn’t able to absorb it. Instead, the yellow energy bolts danced across his body, bounding everywhere like a cat exploring its new home.

       “Well, this is certainly new. I can’t seem to absorb it, let alone control it. Guess you were right all along.”

       "It might be because of how unique Quirks are. There might be a guy back home that can't cover himself with his lightning, only shoot it outwards." Aizawa hypothesized. 

       “Awwww man.” Denki complained.

       “Hey, we all hit roadblocks man. And when we do, we go… to plan b.” Gear encouraged, holding up what looked like a hand cannon shaped like a kite that was mounted on a wristguard.

       “I call this beauty the Tesla Cannon. It doesn’t run on any power of its own, so you’ll have to charge it up with your own energy.” The boy explained as Denki slipped it on.

       “So all I have to do is charge it manually, and then what?” He asked as he took aim at a dummy.

       “Give it some juice, and find out.”

       Denki built electricity in his right arm, and the energy immediately went into the machine, which hummed to life shortly before unleashing a bolt of white electricity at the dummy, singeing it on contact. Denki charged it again, but held the electric current for longer. The bolt from the Tesla Cannon didn’t spaz out, it didn’t deviate from a mostly straight line; wherever Denki pointed, it shot. Once he was satisfied with the results, he depowered and gave a thumbs up.

       “Pretty sweet, if I do say so myself. But the toys don’t stop there.” Gear said, turning back to his table.

       “How’s you make this in so little time?” Aizawa asked as he looked at Gear’s stash.

       “Most of this stuff I built back when Static was starting up. But since he’s creative with his stuff, he didn’t really need any of it. Aha! Here they are. Here, put these on.” Gear said as he tossed Denki a pair of boots.

       “What do these do?” He asked as he put them on and then promptly generated power in his feet. In response, the boots buzzed and Denki suddenly felt himself get lifted off the ground as air pushed against the ground.

       “Those are hoverboots. Since you need to make physical contact to zap bad guys, I figured you’d need an edge to get close fast. Just lean in the direction you want to go.” Gear informed, and Denki got the hang of it it almost immediately, zipping around the empty building fast as he could and zapping training dummies with the Tesla Cannon.

       “Woohoo! This is awesome! Wonder if I’m as fast as Iida in these things.” Denki pondered as he powered down. Before any of theme could offer a reply, they heard the teleporter activate.

       “Hold up. Isn’t it supposed to say ‘identified’ or something?” Denki asked.

       “Ours is busted. Gear’s been only able to get it up and running, and hasn’t had time for much else.” Static explained.

       “And besides, you have nothing to fear. Unless you’re a servant of _them_.” The newcomer explained as he walked up the steps.

       “Who’s them?” Denki asked as he looked at the source of the voice.

       “The ones responsible for controlling the world, through any means, where it be having the girl scouts creating the crop circles, boy bands, and even the thirty-second flavor of Baskin Robbins, and so much more.”

       Now, the mysterious man was in full view. He donned a blue overcoat, a fedora, and even orange socks. But his greatest facial feature was his complete lack of any. He had no eyes, no mouth, nothing but a blank slate, like an artist making a rough outline of a face without putting anything on it. Needless to say, the visitors were a little put off by the man’s weird appearance.

       “Who are you?” Aizawa asked.

       “That… is the Question.” Static answered.

_Meanwhile..._

       After Denki and Momo left with their respective heroes, Izuku examined the honestly plain looking basement as he performed his warm-up exercises. Sure, there was what appeared to be fancy and state-of-the-art computers, and spaces dedicated to working out and sparring, but compared to the Watchtower, it looked second-rate. And judging by the tint of green on the display cases showing off various armors, they’d say this would be Green Arrow’s home of operation. Canary gestured over to the sparring area.

       “Alright, it’s high time we began. The bulk of the training you’re going to go through will be mostly martial arts training.”

       “Ummmm, Ms. Canary? My power is most effective at range. Why do I have to learn close quarters?”

       “Same reason everyone does: It’s a good fallback plan. Plus… here, maybe it’s better I just show you. Midoriya, step back. Jiro, blast me with your best sonic blast.” Canary ordered, a smirk forming on her lips.

       Jiro plugged in her earphone jacks, sending out a sonic blast beating to her own heart. Canary opened her mouth to unleash her counter: A giant, high-pitched scream that easily overtook Jiro’s own sounds, and threw the teenage girl away, knocking her flat on her back, while Izuku had to cover up his ears to prevent damage.

       “That’s why. Because if you meet someone who can do what you can, but better, then you need to be able to do something they’re not good at.” Canary explained, walking over to Jiro and offering her a helping hand, which the student took.

       “Ok, I get it.” Jiro replied, prompting Canary to continue.

       “Good. Though, correct me if I’m wrong, but the power of your sonic blast is dependant on your heartbeat, yes?”

       “Yea, it is.”

       “Then, in theory, if your heartbeat was raised, your power would raise with it.”

       “That’s… wow, why didn’t I think of that?” Jiro asked, dumbstruck.

       “It’s an experiment. One we’ll try after I’ve given you instruction in CQC. Aizawa said you could control your jacks at will. How strong exactly are they?”

       “Not very. I mean, it’s pretty to pull them away without much resistance. But pulling on them is like pulling hair; it hurts, but it’s nothing serious.” Jiro explained.

       “I see. In that case, you should get in the habit of performing precise strikes. I’ll show you how later. For now, we’ll start with the basics. First thing you should know about combat is that you should always be acting, never reacting. You have to keep the flow of the fight on your terms. Midoriya, you’re going to be my sparring partner.”

       “S-s-sure.” Izuku stammered, unable to shake the feeling that this was going to hurt.

_Meanwhile…_

       Momo, Tiger, and Green Arrow all left their teleporter to find that they were in a garage that was plopped down almost literally in the middle of nowhere. There was no signs of civilization except for the garage they just exited from.

       “Where are we?” Momo asked as she looked around.

       “This is the outskirts of the Taiga forest in Russia. No one’s going to bother us here, and we have plenty of space to experiment with your powers.” Green Arrow answered.

       “Understood. Where do we begin?”

       “Well, first things first. Do you have to get the whole object out in order for it to be used?”

       “How do you mean?”

       “Well, do you know if you can pull back something you made?”

       “How do you mean?”

       “Well, try to make a pole, then see if you can retract it.”

       Momo nodded, and began to make a pole. She would start simple, just wood, extending from the palm of her hand. One it was about three feet, she stopped focusing on constructing it. Normally, this would be the part where she would cut it off, and use it as a weapon. But this time, she instead closed her eyes and started to imagine the pole retreating back into her body, deconstructing to the atoms from whence it came. She opened her eyes to see that it was working, and it didn’t even take long for the object to vanish completely.

       “Nice! Ok, this opens up all kinds of possibilities for us. First, do you know how to make a laser cannon or something like it?”

       “I’ve studied some of Mei’s blueprints back home. She could never get it to work without literally blowing up in her face, so she asked me to construct it using my Quirk. But I never found the time to get around to it.”

       “Hmmm. If the whole thing was defunct… I want you to just make the part that shoots the laser, and see if you can’t try to make it fire with just that.”

       “Hmmm. I’m not sure if my body can generate energy.”

       “Then create the power source.”

       “Green Arrow, where are you going with this?” Tiger asked.

       “If she can use weapons without creating the whole thing, she’ll have a massive advantage in battle.”

       Momo put her hand to her chin. Green Arrow did have a point. Mei’s blueprints weren’t of a giant cannon or anything, but of a hand-held pistol. If she could do what Green Arrow suggested, then it would open up a can of worms for her power’s utility. Focusing on the weapon Mei designed, the device began to take shape right above her knuckles. She stopped half-way, seeing the barrel and the power source.

       “Alright. Now, for the leap of faith.”

       Momo imagined herself pulling the trigger, and the weapon fired.

       “YES!!” She cried, stunned beyond belief. It worked.

       “Awesome!” Green Arrow cried as Momo retracted the weapon back into her skin.

       “Now that we know that, there’s probably all kinds of tricks you can pull off! Well done Momo.” Tiger congratulated.

       “Well, that’ll have to wait. Right now, it’s about time we focused on actually training you. According to Aizawa, your greatest weakness is the fact that you have to plan out every encounter, and whenever something derails from that plan, you can’t react adequately.”

       Momo nodded her head, thinking back to the UA Sports Festival where Fumikage had so successfully bested her because of her need to have a plan.

       “Well, pretty much zero fights go according to plan. Unless the plan is Batman’s. Then it always works, like some cosmic deity wants to make sure he never loses because they like him. But anyway, you need to work on improvisation in the heat of battle, and I know just how to help. Tiger, get behind her with a reasonable distance.” Green Arrow instructed while getting an arrow ready.

       “Now, your job is to touch me, by any means. I’m going to try and stop you with my arrows. If I manage to force you back to Tiger, immobilize you, or if you give up, you lose, and we’re going to keep going until either I run out of arrows or you get to me. You ready?”

       Momo nodded, creating a steel shield and rushing towards the archer. The hero let loose two arrows, and Momo raised her shield to block, only to be forced back by the explosions they created. She tried to keep moving forward, but explosive arrow after explosive arrow forced her back, until she felt herself bump against Tiger’s paws. The archer stood down and shook his head.

       “I see what he meant. You ran, in a straight line, to a person who’s special talent is shooting.” Arrow pointed out, and Momo had looked away in embarrassment, but the archer hero didn't give her time to wallow in shame.

       “Let’s try it again. Learn from your mistakes. Here we go.”

       Arrow let loose another arrow, but this time, Momo didn’t even bother creating a shield, rather dodging it. Creating roller skates, she darted from one end of the field to the other, dodging any arrow shot at her with grace. Until the archer shot the ground directly in front of her with some kind of foam that hardened too quickly for her to escape. Completely immobilized, Arrow spoke up.

       “Better. Though, you could’ve created thrusters or something to help propel you out. You could’ve also made a jackhammer or something to help break free.”

       Momo nodded her head, again embarrassed at how easily she could’ve been victorious. She needed a new plan of attack. An arrow landed on the hardened foam, and after a few beeps, her prison collapsed. Walking back into her starting position, she gave the nod to signal that she was ready. Green Arrow unleashed an explosive arrow at her, but she dodged, and threw something at her opponent. Suddenly, the hero found himself completely engulfed in smoke.

       “Smoke bomb? Clever trick.” He complimented as he nocked his next arrow. Suddenly, the smoke parted behind him, and he turned around, Momo’s hand just ready to grab him. But she was thwarted when she got hit square in the chest by the arrow he unleashed; a boxing glove. Now wide open, the hero fired an arrow that then exploded into a net. Momo frowned. Not this time. Creating the blade of a katana, she sliced the ropes in half, preventing her defeat. Green Arrow fired another projectile at her, one the zipped by, leaving behind a trail of pink gas. The student quickly created a gas mask and hastily applied it with one hand, noticing just in time another arrow hitting the floor, the same foam from before starting to erupt.

       “Not this time!” Momo declared, extending her free hand and creating a pole which propelled her upwards and out of reach just in time. But it also made her vulnerable, as the hero let loose another arrow. Momo stopped creating the pole, and ditched the gas mask, freeing both her hands. With one, she created a shield that deflected the arrow, and with the other, she launched taser wires, which managed to hit their mark dead on. As the hero began to spaz out from the sudden electric attack, Momo created thrusters on her feet to break her fall, and she immediately ran to Green Arrow, tagging him and retracting the taser wires.

       “Not bad kid. I had about five more arrows, but hey, a win’s a win.”

       “So, you’re saying I still need improvement?” Momo asked, dejected.

       “Everyone needs improvement. Me, Batman, hell even Superman can be better in some places. We’re only human. And speaking of improvement, since we know what we’re capable of, we’re going to have to work on improving your aim.”

       Momo perked up at that.

       “Stay here. I’ll be back.”

       The hero went back into the garage, and after a few minutes, came back with a restocked quiver, but more importantly, a spare bow and quiver for Momo.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

       Mineta felt bitter. He felt cheated. He felt like he was being picked on. Originally, he was supposed to be with Power Girl, who sounded like a smoking hot babe. But instead, he was paired with this guy; Booster Gold.

       “And that’s how I blew up the mothership and saved the entire Justice League!”

       Who just would not shut up about himself.

       “Wow, real impresthive.” Mineta droned sarcastically.

       “Oh, here we are.” Booster replied, motioning to a door in front of them. Opening it, Mineta had to admit, he was surprised. He was expecting some shag-carpeted, low-rent apartment, but was pleasantly surprised to find that it looked like something straight out of one of those home makeover shows. Everything was clean, fancy, and neat. Suddenly, a small golden robot zoomed towards Mineta.

       “Welcome home sir! Is this fine young man your new apprentice?” It asked.

       “He is indeed. Minoru Mineta, meet Skeets, my only real friend.”

       “A pleasure to meet you sir! Is there any title or nickname you’d prefer to be addressed as?”

       “Master of the universe.” Mineta answered smugly.

       “Understood, Master of the Universe! I’m so glad you’ve decided to let Booster educate you in the ways of crime fighting!”

       “Yea, except if it was my decision, I’d go with Power Girl.” Mineta muttered.

       “Right, well, I hope you’re not all that big on traditional training, because I don’t really know what to do with you.”

       Mineta looked at him with a face that said ‘Seriously?’, but Booster ignored him.

       “BUT!! Never fear, for I have ways to help you improve yourself without any effort on my part! So here’s what we’re going to do; first, I need to make sure that you’re good. And by good, I mean talented. And, if you pass muster…”

       Booster beckoned Mineta to come closer.

       “Then we’ll go on a panty raid to Power Girl’s apartment. Her undergarments sell for millions on the black market.”

       Ok, _now_ Mineta was interested.

       “Alright. What do I have to do?”

       “ _We_ , are going to hide all of J’Onn’s oreos.”

       “I have already devised a strategy for you to use, Master of the Universe!” Skeets proclaimed with pride.

       “Well, then let’s hear it.” Mineta replied, more than happy to get this show on the road.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, from here on out, I'll be focusing on one individual group per chapter.  
> Here's hoping I don't bite off more than I can chew.


	14. Mineta and Booster Gold steal J'Onn's cookies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy April Fool's Day yall!

       Mineta had placed the last of the cookies into the truck. So, according to Booster, the Martian guy really really loves himself some oreos. Which Mineta could sympathize with, they were awesome with milk. But he wasn’t here to think about junk food. No, he was here to buy and hide said junk food. According to Booster, J’Onn really loved his cookies, and it would be hilarious to hide them from the green man.

       Right now, Mineta had bought the last of the oreos in J’Onn’s hometown using Booster’s credit card, and contacted the man himself.

       “Boothter, I got all the cookies in the city, what about you?”

       “Oh, I, uh… *MUNCH*, I’m working on it, won’t be *CRUNCH* long now.” Booster replied with a mouthful, and Mineta heard a gulp right before the hero hang up.

       “We are ready to move out, Master of the Universe!” Skeets yelled from inside the truck.

       “Alright, let’th get to it.” Mineta said as he got inside the truck. Now, he wasn’t tall enough to reach the pedals, so he had to tell Skeets which pedal to press down and when. With all the cookies now loaded up, it was time to drive. Skeets pressed itself down hard on the gas, and Mineta put all those hours from Mario Kart to good use, drifting around corners and speeding along the highway with ease in spite of the fact that he was hauling a trailer tractor filled to bursting with cookies. Once he arrived at the base, he saw that Booster was minding his own business, eating cookies himself.

       “Ah, der ya agh.” He said, face stuffed with the stuff.

       “You didn’t thteal his supply yet, did you?” Mineta accused lazily.

       “No no, I did. Just decided to help myself to the stash.” Booster replied as he chowed down another one.

       “I will get to work stashing the cookies we’ve already bought sir!” Skeets chirped happily.

       “Good on ya Skeets. Alright sidekick, I’ve set up monitors in the Watchtower. Ready to see what happens?” Booster asked, a mischievous grin on his face.

       “Sure. But did I pasth?”

       “Well, if he can’t buy any cookies, then yea, you passed.”

       Mineta did a fist pump into the air. As the computer showing them the inside of the League’s HQ lit up, Mineta decided to see what was going to happen.

       If only they knew what they were about to unleash…

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

       With his monitor duty on the Watchtower completed, the Martian Manhunter retreated to the quiet sanctity of his private room. All groups were reporting some form of progress with their respective students, and the teachers hadn’t voiced any complaints. Because he was busy with his own group, Batman dispatched the Question to try and hunt down the missing students. J’Onn felt a tingling in his body, and knew what that meant. Upon entering his room, he made a beeline straight for his pantry, only to find it devoid of the substance he craved.

       Oreos.

       J’Onn didn’t panic, but he did feel some anger flare up at the inconvenience. He must’ve just forgotten to restock, that’s all. Making his way to the teleporter, he quickly made way to the closest store, shapeshifting into his human alter ego. Looking to where the oreos would be, he found the section empty as well. Ok, they just haven’t gotten restocked just yet, that’s _perfectly fine_ , he thought as the itch only got worse. Quickly making his way to the next store, he found that they too, lacked the food his body required. The tingling sensation got worse, and now he was beginning to get angry. He needed the oreos, and he needed them bad. Approaching the cashier, he had to know, he needed to know. Or may God help these people.

       “Where are the oreos?!” He demanded.

       “Sorry buddy, but we won’t be getting them until next week.”

       “Next week?! NEXT WEEK?!” J’Onn asked, furious.

       “Yup. Though, we do still have some Chips Ahoy in-”

       J’Onn had had enough. His human form turned green and his muscles bulged to bursting, like he was some kind of incredible hulk, or something.

       Music: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xH8QoBidPWE>

       “MARS NEEDS OREOS!!!” He screamed, smashing the counter and running out.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

       “Ok, so… maaaaybe stealing his oreos wasn’t a good idea.” Booster pondered as J’Onn began a rampage in an attempt to find oreos.

       “Ummm… shouldn’t we do thomething?” Mineta asked.

       “Uhhh, yea, we really should. Man, I’m gonna get yelled at for this. Come on sidekick! Time to save the civilians from the rampaging Martian Manhunter!” Booster announced as he grabbed Mineta and took flight to the scene of the crazy hero. It didn’t take long, and when they landed, J’Onn was waving a car around.

       “J’Onn don’t want stupid pastry wafers! J’Onn want oreos!! BRING J’ONN OREOS!!!” He demanded as Booster and Mineta approached.

       “Hey big guy, remember me? I’m your friend, remember?” Booster called out, walking towards the green hulking alien. J’Onn calmed down upon seeing his fellow hero, who patted the martian’s head.

       “There there. I know where we can get you some oreos.” Booster replied.

       “R-really?”

       “Of course sir! I’m sure that if they knew what would happen, they would’ve never stolen the cookies to begin with!” Skeets proclaimed. Both of the culprits looked at the robot with the facial expression of ‘DAMNIT SKEETS!’ and froze with fear as J’Onn’s eyes lit up with rage.

       “Uh oh.” Was all Mineta could say before the alien raised his hands to attack.

       “YOU STEAL J’ONN’S COOKIES!! YOU’RE NOT J’ONN’S FRIEND!! J’ONN CRUSH!!!”

       Booster barely managed to get out of the way in time, not even bothering to look back as he took flight and grabbed Mineta, making a tactical decision to fly as fast and far as he could. Mineta turned around and saw that the hulk, er, Martian, had taken flight as well, determined to make them pay. Mineta frantically tried to launch his balls to blind him, but the alien hero simply phased through. Suddenly, Booster nose-dived, and crashed into the warehouse where they were holding all of the oreos. They skidded along the floor, looking back to see the Martian descending. They both clutched each other, closed their eyes, and braced for the end

 _I’m going to die without ever coping a feel_. Was Mineta’s final thought.

       “OM NOM NOM!!!”

       The two opened their eyes, and saw that J’Onn had gone right past them and instead started stuffing his face with oreos. He even shapeshifted his mouth so that he could fit in more of them. As he continued chowing down, he gradually began to return to normal, and by the time he was finally satiated, a teleporter beam had appeared at the entrance of the storehouse. As it dimmed, it revealed none other than Mr. Terrific, accompanied by his balls.

       “J’Onn, is there any reason why you went on a destructive rampage, and does that reason have anything to do with how you’re wolfing down oreos?” The hero asked, crossing his arms.

       “Oh, no, there’s no *MUNCH* problem here.” J’Onn stated as he continued.

       “Really? Is that why you went on a rampage when you couldn’t get any cookies?”

       J’Onn stopped his chomping as a ball scanned him. When it returned to Mr. Terrific, the man’s eyes went wide.

       “My God…”

       “What? What ith it?” Mineta questioned.

       “I… I knew those oreos did something bad, but I didn’t expect this.”

       “Well don’t keep us in suspense man! Spit it out!” Booster ordered.

       “According to Mr.Terrific’s findings, it would appear that upon consumption of the oreos results in a release of chemicals in a manner similar to a heroin addict getting their fix.” Skeets explained, hovering over the hero’s shoulder.

       “Wait, then that means…” Booster pondered.

       “Yes. J’Onn is a junkie. _An **oreo** junkie_.” Mr. Terrific stated dramatically, finally causing J’Onn to stop chomping down on his cookies.

       “Really?”

       “Yup. Apparently, oreos are like a drug to Martians. Which would certainly explain the rampage when he couldn’t have any.”

       “So, he’th got a problem?” Mineta asked.

       “Yes, it would seem that would be true.” J’Onn answered, speaking up for the first time.

       “We have to do something about this. You know that, right?” Mr. Terrific asked.

       “Yes, I do. But I have a quick and efficient solution to my… problem; my Martian physiology allows me to control my body at will, and morph the cells responsible for my condition. That means I can literally exorcise the addiction from my body.”

       “Really? Well that’s convenient.”

       “Indeed. Give me a moment.”

       Several holes opened all over J’Onn’s body, and before long, a white, mush-like substance started to pour out of every last one of them. When it was over, the holes closed, and J’Onn let out a sigh of relief.

       “There. I’ll need a few days to recover, but I should be fine going forward.”

       “Good. Now Booster, you and your student are going to have to answer for-”

       Mr. Terrific got interrupted by a wet noise, and the white sludge of J’Onn’s addiction was the source. The substance pooled together, eventually coming together into one giant white blob. It let out a low gurgle, which sounded like a single word.

       “ _Coooookies…”_

       “I’ve heard of having a sweet tooth, this is ridiculous.” Mineta said as the blob lashed out against everyone in the room, throwing them back.

       “Skeets! Find a weakness!” Booster ordered as he fired a yellow energy blast at the… addiction monster, only for have it stretch itself a hole, making the laser pass through it effortlessly. It lashed out again, attacking wildly while also devouring the oreos that remained. Booster and Mineta took cover while Skeets continued scanning until it beeped.

       “It would appear that it shares the Manhunter’s ability to shapeshift, making it impervious to harm! However, that appears to be the only ability it shares.”

       “So if we manage to somehow force it to stay together, we can beat it?” Mineta asked.

       “That would appear to be correct, Master of the Universe!”

       “Alright, leave this to me!”

       Mineta rushed out of cover, dodging tentacles that tried to hurt him. And whenever one slammed onto a wall or the floor because it missed, he managed to launch a ball that forced the tentacle to stay put, where Booster promptly blasted it, and the severed part turned to sludge. Finally, Mineta managed to reach the main blob, launching dozens of balls at it. But the addiction monster had managed to learn, and opened holes in its body to avoid the balls like the lasers. By this point, Mr. Terrific had gotten J’Onn to safety, and deployed his own balls. While the monster was distracted, the T-spheres electrocuted the beast, giving Mineta the window he needed to perform his super move; Grape Rush. Sprinting forward, he bombarded the blob, almost all of his balls hitting their marks.

       “Sir! Now’s your chance!” Skeets yelled.

       The hero jumped out of cover, and primed his lasers. Like chains holding back an animal, Mineta’s balls kept it from stretching itself, allowing Booster’s lasers to make short work of it. As its remains began to dry and vanish, Mr. Terrific approached.

       “Ok, normally, I’d have to report you for this prank you did.”

       “But????” Booster asked, hopeful.

       “But… you did stop that… thing, and helped us eliminate an addiction before it became serious. Well, more serious anyway.”

       “In addition, I’ve already had sir pay for any and all damages the public has incurred!”

       “SKEETS!”

       “Well, nothing calms people down like money. Fine. You’re off the hook. For now. Don’t pull something like this again, got it?”

       “Yeth sir!”

       “You got it Mr. Tay-tay!”

       Mr. Terrific rolled his eyes and walked away, and Booster turned to Mineta.

       “Not bad sidekick! Not bad whatsoever!”

       “I know.” Mineta replied smugly.

       “Today, you’ve proven that you can keep your cool when things get tough. You don’t quit, and you think fast on your feet. All things we’re going to need. Alright, there’s something else we’ll need before I know that you’re ready to help me steal Powergirl’s panties.”

       “And what’s that?”

       “... The Supermobile.”


	15. Atlantian STARS

       Iida stood within STAR labs with dozens of wires and other monitoring instruments attached to his body. Team Flash made it clear they wanted to take every precaution since they had no idea what they were dealing with in terms of Quirks. But, once they had run all the suitable tests to make sure his body what his body could and couldn’t handle, they decided it was time to test his power. Now, he was standing in front of the Cosmic Treadmill, the device the Flash used to test and push the limits of his own power, ready to do the same. There was a buzz in his head as he heard Mandalay’s voice.

       “Alright Iida, the equipment is ready when you are.”

       The student gave a curt nod, and started running, with the treadmill gradually getting faster and faster, and it wasn’t long before the class representative had to use his power, and even shorter until he had to use Recipico Burst. By that point, the machine turned off, and Iida huffed and puffed as he got off the cosmic treadmill. The door opened and in stepped Team Flash, and they had various looks on their faces, ranging from disappointment to mild surprise. As he approached them, Cisco gave the news.

       “Well, you’re not a speedster, that’s for sure. And judging by the analysis from Caitlin, all of your power comes from the engines in your feet. This gave us a few ideas to improve your speed.” He said, leading the way to his workshop.

       “Option number uno: we give you some equipment that can mimic your engines. We hook them up to your nervous system so that activating them will be just like activating your power. Shoulder rockets, roller skates… whatever you think will work best.” Cisco explained.

       “A sound option. What are the others?” Iida asked.

       “Option number two is we modify your fuel. You said that you have to drink orange juice or else your engines don’t work as well. If we can give you a more potent fuel source, it should, in theory, enhance your engine power.” Caitlin explained.

       “Our third and final option is modifying the engines themselves. We could put you under, and perform surgery to upgrade your engine to a more advanced model.” Cisco finalized.

       “All options that could work. What’s your recommendation, Flash?” The hero-in-training asked.

       “We are not doing option three. Not only do you not have my healing factor, but if we mess up, we could seriously hurt you in the long run. I think we should do the fuel option, since that’s both the safest, and fastest way.”

       “Understood. In that case, I shall take the second option.” Iida answered.

       “Alright. Caitlin and I have a prototype formula already, so it should take us a few hours.” Cisco said as he and his female partner exited the workshop.

       “In the meantime, I suggest working on your reflexes. If your going super fast, hitting a metal bar is gonna hurt.” Mandalay suggested.

       “That’s a good idea. Iida, head to the particle accelerator. We’re gonna work on your fighting technique.”

       “Alright. Just don’t hold back!” Iida stated as he and the Flash ran to their training ground.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

       Mei skipped happily along the halls of the Atlantean armory, with Present Mic and the king himself trailing behind her. Everything was just. So. Awesome!! The armor had metallic alloys that could take a tank shell and not break, the weapons converted water into plasma, and then there was the city itself! She felt like a millionaire's daughter let loose in a candy store. Finally, they had arrived at the workshop, and Mei squealed with delight.

       “AAAHHHHH!! This is so awesome! Not even 1-A had tools this advanced!” She said, picking up a gun.

       “Wow, look at all this bling! Wonder if Atlantis has a disco area… The lightshow would be off the charts.” Present Mic pondered to himself.

       “What’s this do?” She asked as she pushed a button.

       A massive beam of red energy erupted from the part of the gun, hitting a statue and blowing off its head. Aquaman snatched the weapon from Mei’s hand and snarled.

       “That was a statue from when Atlantis was still on the surface.  _ Always _ ask me what something does before you start pushing buttons.”

       Mei meekly smiled and tried to make herself look small as possible while Present Mic looked through some crates and pulled out what looked like a helmet.

       “Ya know, I’m not sure if this is a workshop, or a junkyard.” He pondered.

       “Most workshops a filled with scrap that either didn’t make the cut, or got messed up in production. So it’s not… hold on, let me that.” Mei replied, looking at the helmet. She smiled.

       “Uh oh. What crazy idea have you concocted this time?” Mic asked, trying to hide his own smile.

       “I’ve always wanted some kind of armor suit of my own, but nothing back home could really fulfill my demands and dreams. But we’re not home anymore.” Mei answered, rubbing her hands together then running to the work table.

       “But first thing’s first! We’re gonna need blueprints! Uhhhh… where are the papers?”

       “We don’t use any. Here.”

       Aquaman placed his fingers on the table, and it lit up, revealing a User Interface, but it was covered in all kinds of glyphs.

       “English.” Aquaman spoke, and all the glyphs turned to English, and Mei scanned for what she sought.

       “Aha! Here it is!” Mei hollered, hitting the “New Project” button, bringing up several classes. Vehicles, weapons, buildings, city districts, and finally, armor. Pulling it up, she saw an empty canvas, but before she could do anything, she would need a name.

       “A name… What do you think about… Aqua-suit?” Mei questioned, not too sure about it.

       “Sounds like something I’d wear. How about… Hydro-suit?” Aquaman suggested.

       “Oooohh, that sounds much better. Hydro-suit it is!” Mei decided, immediately naming it and then going straight to work drawing a rough sketch of it.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

       As Mera and Tsuyu arrived at their destination, the student saw that it was an arena of sorts. There weren’t any rows of seats or anything, but its size was far bigger than needed for two people. They entered the ring, and the queen of Atlantis turned and looked Tsuyu up and down, assessing the student thoroughly. When she was done, she gave the results.

       “Alright, from what Aizawa told me, you don’t have any clear weaknesses, but you haven’t manifested all unique frog traits, and from what I can see you’re not at peak performance when fighting underwater. We’re going to work on that.”

       “Got it. Where do we start?” Tsuyu asked, ready, willing, and able.

       “First, we’re going to try and begin with getting you everything that frogs have, then work on your combat prowess underwater.

       “How do we do that, ribbit?”

       “Well… let’s start with the mind. A lot of powers on our world are activated by certain mental thoughts. The Lanterns run on imagination, Superman must mentally block out his super hearing unless he needs it, and Arthur needs his mind to communicate with ocean life. Maybe it’s the same for you?”

       “Alright, I’ll give it a try. Which one should I start with?”

       “Begin with invisibility. Close your eyes, try to imagine yourself disappearing, vanishing out of sight.”

       Tsuyu closed her eyes, and tried to imagine what Mera was telling her to think of. She imagined falling into a hole, a deep, dark, and empty pit. She saw the sunlight growing dimmer and weaker, leaving only a void where nothing could be seen.

       “Wow, that was easier than I thought it would be. I expected at least the first try to fail.”

       Tsuyu opened her eyes and looked at her hands, only to find that she didn’t have any. In fact, she couldn’t see anything, and if it weren’t for the fact that she could still feel herself, she’d assume she was a ghost. 

       “Tsuyu? Can you still hear me?”

       “Yea, yea. It’s just… this must be how Toru feels.”

       “You know how to get back to normal, or?”

       “I think I can manage. Ribbit.”

       Tsuyu closed her eyes. If imagining herself vanishing made her invisible, the opposite should do the reverse. She imagined hands reaching out to her, and she graciously took them. She recognised the hands; they belonged to her classmates, her friends, and they were slowly pulling her out of the pit, back into the light. When it was done, she saw her own hands and body again, and Mera gave a gentle smile.

       “There you go. Now, let’s get you into combat training.”

       “Already? What about the other stuff?”

       “That can come later. Right now, we need to see you be ready for battle under the waves. So, first thing’s first; we going to need to spar so I can see how far you need to go. Ready?” The queen asked as her eyes glowed a dark blue.

       “Ribbit.” Tsuyu replied, taking a battle stance in the water. As with all battles just about to start, the air was tense as the combatants measured their opponents. The heavy silence was broken by Mera.

       “GO!”

       The redhead launched a blast of water at her student, who dodged the attack gracefully, and retaliated with a slash from her tongue. Mera grabbed the tongue, wrapped it around her arm, and heaved, pulling Tsuyu towards her. Mera then launched the same attack again, and this time, Tsuyu was unable to dodge, getting knocked back to a wall. Tsuyu saw Mera start charging for another attack, and she jumped forward, letting loose her tongue, only to have it grabbed and used to pull her closer to her opponent. Mera hit the frog heroine hard, breaking her nose and drawing blood.

       Tsuyu closed her eyes, and tried to imagine herself going invisible, but before the process could be completed, Mera used her magic to wrap the water around her and began to squeeze. Unable to escaped, Tsuyu yelled that she gave up.

       “You tried to go invisible, didn’t you? I saw you beginning to fade.” Mera asked as she released her student.

       “Tried being the best word for it.”

       “You need to be faster. We’re going to practice how fast you can switch invisibility on and off before we go another round.”

       “Got it.” Tsuyu replied, preparing to go invisible yet again.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

       Ragdoll, Koda and Fumikage followed Dolphin down into the depths of the 9th Tride, the deepest part of Atlantis. She had warned the guests to stay away from anyone that she didn’t know, as most of them were just a bunch of cutthroats, mercs, thieves, and other criminals. Eventually, they reached their destination; a wide, open body of water. Their instructor turned around and started using her luminescent power to write in the water.

       “Alright boys, here’s what we’re going to do; Fumikage, we’re going to build up your resistance to light. Koda, you’re going to try to reach the creatures down below from here. Fumikage, bring out Dark Shadow. Have him try to take me down.”

       “Actually Dolphin, we’ve tried to minimize Dark Shadow’s resistance to light ever since he first manifested, all to no effect.”

       Dolphin put her finger to her chin, and thought about alternatives. Finally, her finger raised up, as if to say ‘AHA!’, and she began to draw.

       “In that case, we’ll just train you, Fumikage. You and I are going to fight, without Dark Shadow.”

       “W-without Dark Shadow?” Fumikage replied, nervous, and Dolphin nodded furiously. Before the teenager could even so much as raise his hands, Dolphin activated her power, blinding the boy, and then proceeded to body slam him, launching him into a pillar before he even had the chance to activate his Quirk. He clutched his chest in defeat, while Dolphin crossed her arms and had a ‘Really? That all you got?’ plastered on her face. As Fumikage straightened himself, Dolphin began to write.

       “Ok, clearly I overestimated you. I’m going to give you a chance to defend yourself this time. Let me know when you’re ready.”

       Fumikage adopted a battle stance, this time more prepared for the fury Dolphin would bring. Giving a curt nod, the battle began anew.

       Meanwhile, Koda had swum with Ragdoll to the edges of the area. He closed his eyes took a deep breath, and opened his mouth, ready to summon the creatures of the deep. But nothing came out, as his nervousness got the better of him. What if they didn’t listen to him, or if he summoned monsters? What if his voice wasn’t powerful enough to reach them? His anxious thoughts were cut off when someone tapped his shoulder. Turning to see Ragdoll she gave a sympathetic frown.

       “Something wrong Koda? Is your voice damaged or something?”

       Koda shook his head.

       “Then what’s the matter?”

       Koda tried to signal his doubts and worries, but she simply shrugged.

       “Sorry, I can’t understand sign language.”

       Koda began to mumble, but when Ragdoll put her paw up to her ear, he spoke up.

       “I’m worried they won’t listen to me. Underwater animals are totally different from the ones on the surface.” The boy explained.

       “That may be, but you can’t just give up without trying. Come on, at least ask them to show up. You can do it!” Ragdoll cheered.

       Koda figured she probably wouldn’t give up until he tried, so he once again took a deep breath, and opened his mouth.

       “Creaturesofthedeeppleasehearmycallandcometome!” he yelled rapid fire.

       For a few moments, nothing happened, and Koda feared the worst, but then Ragdoll squealed and pointed forward. Koda looked at where she was pointing and found angler fish, crabs with razor sharp teeth, and other terrifying creatures. But at least this confirmed his powers still worked as intended. But what surprised him the most was how innocent their voices were, like children. One monster with barbed spikes that dotted its back like a porcupine asked.

       “Hello! I thought only the king could talk to us! What’s your name?”

       “M-me? I’m Koda.”

       “That’s a pretty nice name! Do you serve the king?”

       Koda shrugged and was about to answer before suddenly they swam off. Koda turned around at what they were running from only to see Dolphin approaching, with a wide-eyed look on her face.

       “Was the person talking you?” She signed, to which Koda nodded.

       “You should talk more often. You have a beautiful voice.”

       Koda was left blushing furiously, and in his flushed state, his jaw just hung loosely. But before he could gather his wits and offer some form of response,  Dolphin gave a sweet smile, and simply wrote.

       “Keep up your training.”

       As she swam away, Ragdoll turned to the hero-in-training.

       “What was that about?” She asked, only for Koda to give her a shrug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next, we'll see Mina, Shoji, Sato, and Sero perform their first mission with the Suicide Squad, and the impact it has on them


	16. Suicide Mission 1

       With the guard to Nanda Parbat now dead, and the massive wooden doors now almost completely melted by Mina’s acid, the group prepared for the battle ahead. The students in particular were worried beyond reason. None of them had killed before, and they all hoped it would stay that way. Almost as if he could sense their thoughts, Flagg turned to the Squad’s fresh recruits.

       “Remember, these monks are to be considered extremely dangerous. They will most likely kill you if they get the chance.  _ Don’t _ give them that chance. Let’s move.” He ordered, looking around for any form of resistance.

       The monastery itself was more akin to a japanese castle in terms of size, which was strange as they had yet to find anyone at all. There weren’t any noises that Shoji could detect, no lights on, and the only evidence there were people here at all were the recent footprints left in the snow. But as they approached the central temple, they saw the ones who made said footprints waiting for them. Dozens upon dozens of monks stood shoulder-to-shoulder, all bald and dressed in robes the color of brilliant orange. They weren’t forming a wall to stop the intruders, but two lines as if the Squad was a group of royalty, and even bowed as the group walked past.

       “Huh, looks like this won’t be so hard after all.” Mina stated, optimistic that she wouldn’t have to hurt anyone.

       “Don’t count on it. This reeks of a trap.” Flagg replied as they approached the temple building itself, where a kid that couldn’t be older than eight stood in their way. He bowed, like all the others, and spoke.

       “This humble one begs your forgiveness. But no outsider is permitted in the temple of Nanda Parbat.”

       “That’s cute kid. Now, get out of the way before you get spanked.” Captain Boomerang warned as he attempted to assault the child. But much to his, and by extension everyone else’s, surprise, the skinny kid not only caught the criminal’s fist, but managed to kick Boomerang back to the rest of the group.

       “That is also not permitted.”

       And just like that, dozens of other monks appeared seemingly out of nowhere, all of them taking place either close to the intruders on the ground, or ready to jump from up on the rooftops, while the ones that were previously in a line now formed a circle around the criminals. Bronze Tiger cracked his knuckles and grinned.

       “Alright, now this is getting interesting.”

       The air was tense as both sides waited for the other to make the first move. The squad formed a circle back-to-back, each member ready for the inevitable attack. One could hear a pin drop the moment the monks lunged at the group all at once. Deadshot was able to pick off some, Flagg’s training let him stand his ground, and the rest of the Squad could hold their own. The students, however, weren’t so lucky. Mina tried to use her acid to hold off the monks, but not only were they dodging her attacks, but her acid was set on the lowest acidity, so the attacks that did hit were only a minor annoyance. Sato had it even worse. Despite the fact that he was boosted by his Quirk, the monks were able to evade all of his strikes, and take full advantage of the openings his missed swings made. Shoji had a better time, his eyes and many arms allowing him to protect himself, but Sero was the only one that looked like he was able to fight back, as his tape allowed him to incapacitate monks that got too close.

       But it was a losing battle. The monks were simply too many, and they were coming too fast. As Mina got knocked down, her opponent had his throat slit by a flying boomerang. Before she had a chance to react, she felt herself get hauled up by Flagg, who called out to his team.

       “Mina, you're coming with me! Lawton, cover us! We’re going to get what we came for!”

       With that, the two began sprinting, with Deadshot cutting down anyone that tried to stop them without hesitation. Before Mina knew it, they found themselves at the central temple. The massive wooden doors opened up and out stepped none other than a really old man with a staff. 

       “H-Hey, sorry about the mess, but we’ll just take the magic thingie and leave.” Mina sputtered out, regretting how stupid she sounded almost immediately. But the old man simply chuckled softly.

       “Well, you’re more than welcome to try, young lady.”

       Flagg raised his rifle and opened fire, but the old man moved his staff faster than Mina could see, and whatever it was made of was enough to stop the bullets, and the man was unharmed, sporting a cocky grin. So Flagg did the next best thing; he pointed his gun upwards, to the support that held up the roof, and fired. The man didn’t even have a chance to react before the rubble crushed him, and his death wail echoed throughout all of Nanda Parbat. Each and every one of the monks now turned their attention to Flagg and Mina, and they rushed the two with fury written on their faces. Mina prepared to hold them off, but much to her surprise, they all suddenly fell to the floor. And she soon found out why.

       Behind her was Flagg, holding an orb in his hands, and orb that glowed bright orange. From the now motionless bodies of the monks, green spirits emerged, each one making their way to the orb. As the last one entered, Mina could swear she head screams of agony from within. The hero-in-training looked around at the fruits of her labor.

       The streets ran red with the blood of several monks that were only protecting their homes. Those who didn’t have holes in them, claw slashes, or scorch marks looked at her with lifeless eyes, and she swore that they followed her wherever she went. She felt a heaviness in her chest, like a void had been birthed in heart, and it was sucking away all joy, hope, and love she had for herself, and she could tell that her classmates were no better off. All four of them just aided manslaughter, and they had no idea how to deal with the fact that they were now murderers.

       That’s when Flagg spoke up.

       “Alright everyone, let’s head out. We have the Heart.” He ordered. While all the other Squad members left, the four students stayed, unable to take their eyes off of the carnage. Flagg noticed, and he approached the teenagers.

       “Right. This is your first time killing, isn’t it?”

       All four of them nodded slowly.

       “Come on back to the ship. Staring at bodies won’t help anyone.”

       The four students turned and marched away, like tin soldiers. Flagg contacted Harley over comms.

       “Harley, how in touch are you with your inner psychiatrist?”

       “Dunno. She’s been trying to make me sane, but sane’s no fun!”

       “Well, we may need her. The kids seem pretty shaken up by what happened here.”

       “Awwww, that’s sad . I can try to fix them, but it’s been awhile.”

       “You can do it.”

       “Thanks for the confidence chief!”

       Flagg and the students had arrived at the chopper, the pilot taking off as soon as they were all aboard. A screen crackled to life Amanda Waller’s face was shown.

       “Report.”

       “Mission successful ma’am. The Heart of Nanda Parbat is secured and we are en-route to CADMUS HQ.”

       “Excellent.”

       “Ma’am?”

       “Yes Flagg?”

       “Our newer members performed below what’s acceptable. We’re going to need a few days to help train them.”

       “Very well. But only as much as is needed.” Waller said, her iron gaze focused solely on the students, who tried to make themselves shrink as much as possible. With that, the screen was off, and Harley turned to the children.

       “Congrats on making it through your first mission kiddies!” She congratulated.

       “Thanks.” Sero replied numbly.

       “Oi, what’s got you down in the shitter?” Boomerang asked.

       “What’s got us down? How about the fact that we just murdered hundreds of people!” Mina yelled.

       “First off, it was only in the dozens. Second off, it’s part of the gig. If it makes you feel better, you get used to it.” Deadshot replied, not the least bit fazed by Mina’s outburst.

       “But… I don’t want to get used to it.” Sero said meekly.

       “Too bad. You don’t join the Suicide Squad then complain about how we do things.” Bronze Tiger stated coldly.

       “Except we were tricked into joining!” Sato pointed out.

       “Not our fucking problem.” Boomerang replied.

       The students were going to add something else, but they stopped themselves, realizing that asking criminals for pity was a fool’s endeavor. That’s when Diablo cleared his throat.

       “If it means anything, my first kill was tough too. But like Deadshot said, you’ll just have to get used to it. The only way you leave the Squad is in a body bag.”

       The students slumped in their seats. The void in their hearts never would go away.


	17. Rekindling Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't know much about Kalanor from the comics, so a great deal of this stuff I'll be making up for the purpose of this story, so I apologize for anything that isn't accurate

       Night had fallen on the crumbling fortress of Dying Flame, but the people’s spirits couldn’t be brighter, now that Superman, the very person who inspired them to rebellion, was among them, and better still, he did not come alone. Toshinori and Clark sat around a bonfire, the rebels giving the two what little food they could. Their leader, Shifflet, was across from them, telling them of the carnage and ruin this civil war had wrought upon the world for the past several months. 

       “And now, all that remains is this, and even this is on its last legs.”

       “How much of a range does this Depeciro’s mind control power have?”

       “Not much. Maybe one end of a room to another. But its potency has increased since the war began. Before, he could only control a few hundred at a time, but now the number has grown to the thousands.”

       “Enough for an army.”

       “Yes. Often times, he would send former friends and family against us. But for holdouts that were particularly stubborn, he would send his ultimate weapon.”

       Shifflett looked around the camp, as if he was afraid even speaking its name would summon it. He then proceeded to speak in a hushed whisper.

       “It’s known as the Scourge of the Py’tar. Legends claim that before our ancestors tamed Kalanor, it threatened all life on the planet, devouring what it could. Our ancestors created a spear designed specifically to kill it. That spear was known as the Scourge’s Bane.”

       “I’m assuming it was used. If that’s the case, why’s the Scourge still alive?” Toshinori asked.

       “I’m getting there. The ones who used the spear was able to critically injure it, but in the process, the spear was broken into pieces. The Scourge was forced into hibernation to lick its wounds, and the pieces were scattered in special vaults, waiting to be reassembled.”

       “Why not just keep it assembled if you knew it could come back?” Superman asked.

       “The spear wields great power Kryptonian. And power can be abused. The three vaults were given to the three kings of Kalanor, one vault per king. The reason it wasn't assembled when Despero rose to power was because he possessed one of the kings, and used him to wage war on the other two, locking away one of the parts. With his unique powers, Despero held a great advantage over the other factions. It wasn’t until after his conquest was complete that he found, and later unleashed, the Scourge to crush the remaining parts that didn’t yield.”

       “If Despero already conquered the kingdoms, how do we know the knowledge of where the vaults are survived?” Toshi questioned.

       “Should a king attempt to conquer another, its standard protocol for the advisor to grab essential knowledge and retreat. And before you ask, yes, we do have one, though at no small cost.”

       “So we know where the pieces are, and we know it can at least critically injure the Scourge. How long do we have until it gets here?” Clark asked

       “About two weeks. Though I doubt we’ll survive that long.”

       “Really?”

       “We’ve almost run out of supplies. Food, water, medical, everything.”

       “Where’d you go to get them?”

       “We usually raid enemy supply caravans, but those have stopped, which can only mean Despero’s sending the Scourge. But even if they hadn’t, we don’t have the numbers for an attack.”

       “What about enemy bases? Are there any nearby?” All Might asked.

       “There’s one; to the north.”

       “If you’ll excuse us, my friend and I need to talk.” Superman replied, getting up, to which Shifflett nodded in response.

       Once the two heroes were out of earshot, All Might began the conversation.

       “So, what’s your game plan?”

       “Honestly, I’m a bit torn between going after the Bane or just heading straight for the Scourge and killing it ourselves. I mean, I still have a great deal of power, and your limit has probably recharged. Between the two of us, we should be able to make short work of it.” Superman reasoned.

       “Yea, but the problem is, we don’t know what we’re up against. Plus, if it’s going to take two weeks to get here, it has to be pretty far off. It’ll drain your powers to carry us fast enough. Not to mention, Shifflett said the Bane was designed specifically to kill this thing, so who knows how tough it is.” All Might countered.

       “Your right. There might be magic involved.”

       “I say we go straight for Despero himself. Taking him down should win us the war.” The symbol of peace suggested.

       “Yea, but he controls the Scourge. If we remove him from the picture, it could go on a rampage near civilians.”

       Superman put his hand to his chin.

       “What do you think Clark?”

       “I say we play it safe. If we die because we got cocky, then our worlds will lose their symbols, and neither of us want that.”

       “Alright. But first, we should get those supplies from the bases.”

       “Agreed. Let’s figure out which one’s closer.” Turned back to Shifflett, ready to do their jobs as heroes.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

       The two had finally arrived, perched atop a cliff that overlooked Despero’s forces’ camp. Shifflett had lent them the group’s only hover-bike that was able to work, and it broke down just as they had arrived. Shifflett had also given the two a flair gun that they would use once the base was cleared. And judging by its defenses, it wouldn’t take long before the heroes would claim victory.

       “Alright. Once I destroy their comms tower, shoot up the flair. This shouldn’t take long.” Superman told All Might, getting up from their crouched positions.

       The Man of Steel took off, ramming himself into the towering communications device. Just like he was told, All Might shot up the flair, then transformed into his muscular form, forming a grin so wide it stretched from cheek to cheek, and jumped into the fray to aid his friend. By now, the base’s guards had scrambled, opening fire on the intruders, but to little to no effect. For the heroes however, fighting back was going to be tricky, considering they didn’t know how much punishment the aliens could take, they had, prior to coming here, agreed to use as much force as they would use on a regular human. For Superman, first thing he did was destroy their weapons so that if they used bullets, they wouldn’t ricochet off him, then gave them his least powerful punches.

       But the locals were a lot sturdier than they looked, as Superman’s punches couldn’t even get them to flinch, and All Might’s initial approach of using wind pressure to knock them hard enough into the buildings was also ineffective. The irony of struggling because they were too powerful was not lost on the two. But it was only temporary, as the symbols were able to find the right balance rather quickly, and once that was done, the guards were quickly subdued. Both Superman and All Might looked at each other, amazed at how easy it was, but at the same time, knowing from experience that saying so out loud would bring about an actual challenge.

       But apparently the universe didn’t need them to say ‘That was easy’ out loud, because alarms began to blare and the ground rumbled as a nearby massive hatch opened up, and from the opening emerged a robot missing its head that was the size of an office building. The pilot turned on the intercom and spoke with venom in his voice.

       “Loathsome outsiders! In time, you too will serve Despero!”

       The machine was humanoid but the pieces of metal that represented the arms and legs were held to the torso by magnets, allowing them to float freely, as well as pieces of weaponry that glowed as the power began to surge through them.

       “What’s the plan?” All Might asked, dodging a laser beam from the right hand.

       “Well, the limbs are attached via magnets, so trying to tear them off is a waste of time. Go straight to the cockpit, and take out the pilot. Maybe the resistance can use this thing after we’re done.” Superman answered, taking flight and diving right to the chest, where the pilot would no doubt be. 

       But their opponent was ready, launching a laser beam to force back Superman. All Might sprinted, but the pilot was ready for him to. Side-stepping with great speed due to the magnets, it had managed to avoid All Might’s attack, and when the hero slowed down, launched its fist right into his gut. All Might grabbed onto the piece of metal, hoping that when it would go back to the body and carry him with it. But instead, the pilot deactivated it, so All Might chucked the arm away, hopefully out of range, only to find out just how great that range was, the metal flying right back, this time aiming for his foot.

       Meanwhile, Superman was being forced back by the laser to a piece of rubble that used to be part of the communication array. Grabbing it, he threw it at the mech, only for the arm to dodge out of the way, but the action distracted the enemy long enough for Superman to burrow under him. The enemy guessed what the hero was planning, and used the magnets in its legs to launch itself just before he reached his target, and thanks to its far range, it could keep out of his reach. But it had neglected to keep All Might busy, an action that proved fatal when the Symbol of Peace launched himself up and successfully latched himself onto his opponent. Before the pilot had a chance to react, a massive fist punched through, knocking him unconscious. 

       The chacisses fell back down to earth, and thanks to the magnets, was able to land without much incident, while Superman opened up the chest as carefully as he could so he could remove its current occupant. Once that was done, they heard footprints, and turned around to see Adel with a group of rebels.

       “You bested a Gilga-Mech? Your skill was not exaggerated at all Superman.”

       “I had help. Will this be enough to help you?” the Man of Steel asked.

       “Spread out! Find what supplies you can! And bring the soldiers too! Py’tar willing, they were just under Despereo’s control. As for you, yes, what we find here should be enough to survive until the Scourge arrives.”

       “Good.” Superman replied, though he felt All Might tap his shoulder.

       “How come you didn’t use your laser eyes back there?”

       “Heat vision drains my power faster than any other ability.”

       “Huh. That makes sense actually.”

       “Excuse me, may I talk to you two for a moment?” Someone asked.

       All Might and Superman turned to who spoke; a woman dressed in fine white robes that were decorated with beautiful blue patterns, and her waist and neck were dotted with several pieces of jewelry.

       “Yes. How can we help you young lady?” All Might asked.

       “My name is Amalga, the last surviving advisor of the three kings. I am here to help you on your journey to reassemble the Scourge’s Bane.” She answered, giving a deep bow.

       “We appreciate the offer, but we’d rather you not get hurt trying to help us. Our powers were enough to get us through.” Superman replied.

       “Brute force alone is not enough. There will be riddles, tests of history, and more trials that must be conquered with knowledge you do not possess.”

       The two symbols looked at each other. It was true, they didn’t know much of this world, and they couldn’t afford to waste their limited power when they didn’t have to. But on the other hand, that power would be wasted if they had to babysit her.

       “Can you figh-” All Might began, only to be cut off by a knife that seemingly came out of nowhere coming inches within his eye.

       “All advisors are taught exceptional combat and survival skills. It’s a shame the others didn’t make adequate use of them.” She answered with a smirk, pulling back the knife. The two symbols looked again, and Amalga spoke up again.

       “I promise I won’t be a burden. If I was not needed for the vaults, I would not offer my talents, I promise.” She replied with a sweet smile.

       “Alright. Where do we begin?” All Might asked.

       “With knowledge. To defeat an enemy, you must know them first.” Amalga answered, putting on her wrist a device that began to hum with its activation, quickly forming images.

       “Millennia ago, Kalanor was wild and inhospitable. A harsh world that bred a harsh people. Numerous clans roamed the wastes, killing many creatures to survive, as plants could not survive on this unforgiving planet. But those that could not be killed were feared. And none were more feared than the Scourge of the Py’tar.”

       “What is the Scourge exactly?” All Might asked.

       “It is said that the Scourge is an otherworldly creature, and its counter, the Flame of Py’tar, was the source of all life on Kalanor. The Scourge guarded the flame jealously, feeding on it like a parasite, but as the Flame’s power inevitably drained, the Scourge sought other forms of substance; and it favorite was our people.”

       “What happened next?” Superman questioned, interested in this tale.

       “Three brothers; Doricc, Addleburn, and Akke, took it upon themselves to end the Scourge. Every conventional method had already failed, so they seeked unconventional methods. Once they discovered that the Scourge fed on the Flame, they hoped that perhaps it would give them the power to end the threat once and for all. So they forged a spear, and attempted to use the Flame to give the weapon incredible power. But Doricc slipped, and fell into the Flame. His brothers assumed he was lost, but instead, he was given the truth; the Scourge was the natural enemy of Py’tar, and that he and his brothers were chosen to be its champions.

       “Wait wait wait. Back up. What or who is Py’tar exactly?” All Might asked, confused.

       “No one knows for sure. All we know is Py’tar is an entity that’s not of the natural world, that it gave Kalanor its flame to bring forth life, and that the Scourge is its natural enemy.”

       “So it’s magic then. Now I’m really glad we didn’t go straight for it.” Superman commented.

       “Anyway, once that knowledge was revealed, Addleburn and Akke plunged into the Flame and were imbued with incredible power as well. Power enough to challenge the Scourge. The stars and planets trembled as the great and terrible battle was fought, and in the end, the brothers had emerged victorious, forcing the Scourge to retreat to lick its wounds, while the three had also sustained a great deal of damage, and were only kept alive by the power of the Flame. Letting them keep the power until their bodies were repaired, the brothers went on to create the vaults that would house the pieces of their spear, now known as the Scourge’s Bane, and later the three kingdoms, which ruled together until Despero’s rise to power.”

       “Wow. That’s quite the story.” All Might said, processing everything he just heard.

       “Where are the vaults now?” The Man of Steel questioned.

       “One is within a volcano, one’s underwater, and the final one’s underground.”

       “Which one’s closest?” Superman asked.

       “This one.”


	18. Stop! Thief!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for taking so long to update, work has not been kind to me :(

       Ochako had returned, ready, willing, and hungry for more. More experimentation, more ideas, but above all else, more action. She wanted a crisis, a crime wave, something to help her test out her new powers. Downstairs, Katsuki and Toru were sparring with Batman, and she noticed the teenage boy had a collar strapped to his neck, no doubt to suppress his power. The two were putting up a good fight; UA had given everyone advanced hand-to-hand training, but Batman was on another level altogether. In fact, Ochako was pretty sure he could teach the instructors a thing or two about combat. Speaking of which, Batman had just finished another bout with his pupils; slamming Katsuki’s muscular body into Toru’s invisible one. As they got up, Batman spoke up.

       “You’re improving, but you’re both operating independently of one another. Coordinate your attacks, or your numbers are my advantage. Now get up, and lets try again.” The hero ordered, while Endeavor looked on with indifference.

       Suddenly, the computer beeped to life, and a giant bat symbol showed itself on the screen. Batman held up his hand, signaling for the children to stop. He then pushed a few buttons, and the nearby batplane hummed to life.

       “Toru, with me. We’re going to the Gotham PD.” The Dark Knight ordered as he climbed into the plane.

       “For what?” Toru asked as she followed suit.

       “They activated the Bat-Symbol. That means there’s trouble the police can’t handle. If it’s nothing too serious, I’ll call the rest of you in. Otherwise, wait here.”

       With that, the Batjet’s engines roared as fire erupted, sending the hero and his student off to the city. Katsuki immediately ripped off his collar and let out a huff of annoyance.

       “How come that damn bitch gets to go?” He groaned.

       “Probably because we have other methods of mobility, and all she has is invisibility. I can use my flames, you have explosions, and Uraraka can remove her gravity.” Endeavor explained.

       Katsuki growled, but couldn’t find any counter argument, so he simply marched to the computer and sat down, balling his hands into fists.

       “Is something wrong Katsuki? You seem angry, er, angrier.”

       “It’s that bastard Deathstroke. I need to get stronger before I face him again. Batman knows his stuff, he can teach me what I need to know, and the sooner, the better.”

       “Don’t worry. If anyone can beat Deathstroke, it’s you.” Ochaco encouraged.

       “I know. I just want payback, and I want it soon.”

       “Don’t worry young Bakugo. It may not come today, or tomorrow, but vengeance will come.” Endeavor promised.

       Katsuki nodded and took a seat, waiting for Batman to call them back.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

       On the rooftop of the police precinct, an old man stood, watching the horizon. With him was his partner and one of his closest friends, who was busy munching on donuts. Both were waiting beside a massive spotlight that shined a symbol in the sky, a symbol that told the city’s hero that he was needed. A symbol that told the criminals that their time was running out, and there was no where they could run or hide. A symbol in the shape of a bat.

       “How long till he gets here this time?” The fat cop asked.

       “It usually takes about 10 minutes Bullock.” The man answered, but was proven wrong when they both heard the unmistakable shriek of a jet engine getting louder until they saw a plane descend upon them. The bottom opened up and the man they were waiting for dropped, landing right in front of them.

       “What do you have for me Jim?” Batman asked.

       “Your cat lady friend. She’s back at it.” Bullock answered, displeasure in his tone.

       “Selina’s been on good behavior for years now. If she’s gone back to crime, her reason must be better than boredom. Jim, what’s she taken so far?” Batman asked.

       “So far, only two things; A jewel carved in the shape of a scarab from a private collector, and a staff from the egyptian wing of the museum.” Gordon answered, handing over the necessary files. As Batman examined them, his expert mind immediately began to search for connections. There were the obvious ones; both were expensive, both had connections to Egypt. But then he noticed something else; both artifacts had markings from Kahndaq; Black Adam’s home. What she wanted with them, and why, he would have to find out. Gordon turned back to Bullock.

       “Though this has got to be a new record, usually you never get here this-”

       Gordon turned around, but found that Batman, as usual, left the moment his back was turned, and the jet was already speeding off. Inside the cockpit, Toru was nervously fiddling with her fingers while Batman typed away. Fortunately, he left his comms on, so Toru was up to speed on what happened.

       “Soooo, what are we doing now Mr. Batman?”

       “Right now, I’m trying to find any artifacts that can be connected to the ones that were stolen. Depending on how many are still left, I might call in the others.”

       “Ok. What do we do if there’s nothing left for her to steal?”

       “Then we track her down. It’ll take longer, but I know a few of her normal hideouts.”

       Suddenly, the computer beeped, and two objects flashed on the screen, followed shortly by a map getting two red dots.

       “Looks like there are two objects that fit the pattern. One’s at an auction house, the other’s at a storage unit. We’re going to need to split up if we want to cover both of them.” Batman informed, pushing more buttons and having the jet take off to the closest location.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

       “Batman to Batcave, come in Batcave.” The computer asked, its screens blinking alive with every word.

       “This Endeavor. Go ahead.”

       “The good news is that the Commissioner didn’t have a major incident. It’s a thief named Selina Kyle, AKA, Catwoman.”

       “Catwoman? With a name like that, you’d think her power would be being an old lady chucking cats at you.” Katsuki commented.

       “For a few years, she’s been behaving herself, keeping off the grid and to herself. The artifacts she’s stolen are linked to Kandaq, the home of another supervillain named Black Adam.” Batman explained, ignoring the boy.

       “How dangerous is this Black Adam?” Endeavor questioned.

       “Very. He has the ability to fly, and his strength allows him to go toe to toe with some of our strongest heroes, and his magic abilities tip the odds in his favor. I don’t know why Selina’s gathering these artifacts, but I have a few theories.”

       Suddenly, the screen switched to a map of the city with a red marker dead center.

       “There are two other objects that fit the pattern that Selina hasn’t stolen yet. Endeavor, you and Katsuki are to head here in the Batmobile, and Toru and I will watch the other location. Ochaco, you will be patrolling the area in between to reinforce whichever needs help.”

       “Got it.” Ochaco replied in understanding.

       “What should we expect from this cat lady?” Katsuki asked.

       “She has no powers, but more than enough gadgets and skills to make up for it. Do not underestimate her Katsuki.” Batman warned.

       “Relax, I’ll have backup.” The short-tempered teen retorted, turning off the computer.

       “Madame Uraraka, do you believe you’re proficient enough with those boots that you can fly on your own?” Alfred asked as Endeavor and Katsuki approached the now online Batmobile

       “Oh, sure. But… um… I don’t know this city.”

       “That’s quite alright madame Uraraka. Batman made sure to place trackers in your new equipment. I’ll be able to track and guide you through Gotham.” Alfred informed, stepping towards the computer, but also tossing the three communication devices. With that, the butler opened the hanger doors, and the girl took off, while Batman’s car took off with two passengers, all three ready for their first mission in this world.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

       Katsuki and Endeavor were perched on a ledge overlooking the auction house, their respective Quirks allowing them to scale the towering structure with ease while Ochaco tried her best to fly in a straight line, still getting used to her boots. But now she was on her way to Batman’s own stakeout location, leaving the number two hero and the explosive teenager alone. Endeavor was the first to break the silence.

       “Now that we have a moment to ourselves, we should use it to review what young Midoryia found out about Deathstroke.”

       Katsuki felt his palms flair up at the mention of the name. The bastard who would’ve ruined his life if it wasn’t for Zatanna’s magic… oh Katsuki was going to enjoy round two. Reaching into his pocket, he found the paper from Izuku that he lazily crammed in. Ignoring the wrinkles, he began to list off Deathstroke’s many feats and strengths.

       “Let’s see. Enhanced strength, reflexes, and healing. Expert in hand-to-hand combat and all forms of firearms. Master tactician. Where’s his weakness damnit?!” Katsuki yelled.

       “Some people don’t have any. But his profile says he’s a former soldier, just given enhanced reflexes and strength. Aside from his healing factor, there’s not much we should worry about. But that doesn’t mean we should underestimate him when we do find him.”

       “I know. I won’t make that mistake twice. But when will we go hunting?”

       “I’m still figuring that out. I’m not too concerned about getting on Batman’s bad side, but other members of the League could be trouble if we go rogue. For now, we’ll focus on your training, and once that’s done, we can look into tracking that mongrel down and making him pay.” Endeavor answered with a snarl.

       Katsuki was a little torn about having Endeavor with him on his quest for payback. On one hand, it was nice to have backup, especially the number two hero who could make for good cannon fodder and distraction. On the other hand, he could just as easily get in the way, and Katsuki had no doubt Shoto’s father felt the same way about him. For now, they wanted the same thing, but they wouldn’t hesitate to leave the other behind at the first sign they were getting in the way. But before he could ponder any of it further, he saw movement out of the corner of his eye. Someone was exiting the building. Donning his goggles, he squinted and saw that it was a woman, who was leaving with a briefcase in hand.

       “Found the bitch.” Katsuki said with a smile, rocketing himself towards the intruder and navigated himself so he’d land right in front of her. The woman, upon hearing the explosions, stopped in her tracks, allowing Katsuki to land right in front of her with ease. Katsuki examined his opponent.

       She was a relatively young woman, couldn’t be older than 35, and her black skin tight suit hugged her very well endowed figure at every curve, and the zipper stopped at about just below her collarbone, giving the teenager ample view of her cleavage. Katsuki was grateful neither Denki nor Mineta were here, or else they’d be slobbering over this woman the second they saw her. Just as soon as he finished examining her, she appeared to be done with doing the same to him.

       “My, aren’t you a little young to be out on the city this late at night?” Catwoman asked, her voice laced with mock concern.

       “I’m old enough to handle criminals like you.”

       “Cute. Batman could’ve at least told me he had gotten another Robin. Or that he changed the uniform.”

       “I ain’t that little brat lady. Now hand over what you stole, or this’ll get ugly.” Katsuki warned, hoping she’d be stupid enough to try and fight back. But much to his surprise, she instead opened the briefcase, revealing a piece of very old parchment with several egyptian hieroglyphics on it.

       “Here you go.” She said, taking out the paper and handing it to the boy, who took it cautiously, sure that this was a trap.

       He only got a glimpse at the hieroglyphics before the woman gave him a swift upper kick to the chin. Hard. As Katsuki brought his hand, she grabbed the paper before stuffing it inside her suit and jumping off the building. Katsuki forced himself to ignore the pain and jumped off after her, hearing Endeavor’s voice in this ears.

       “Everyone, we found Catwoman. Katsuki and I are in pursuit.”

       The teenager dropped after the thief, using his power to accelerate and collide with her. Fortunately, they were close enough to avoid any major damage, Katsuki wasn’t able to secure enough of a grip to keep holding on once they hit the pavement. Catwoman sprinted to a manhole cover, kicked it so it flipped halfway open, enough space for her slim body to fit through, but Katsuki’s bulky gauntlets prevented him from doing the same. He just grabbed the cover and tossed it aside, and when he landed, the first thing he noticed was how dark it was, and the awful smell shortly after. Activating Detective Vision, he looked for his prey, and saw her skeleton… getting onto something. Then he heard an engine turn on, and turned off the Vision, seeing a motorcycle race straight towards him. A normal person would’ve gotten out of the way, but Katsuki was not in the mood for a chase. Raising his palm, he unleashed a fiery blast that engulfed the bike. As the sewers went silent, and the smoke from the wreckage began to fill the tunnel, he heard his opponent start to talk.

       “Some hero! That blast could’ve killed me!”

       “You should’ve surrendered when I gave you the chance lady!” Katsuki replied, activating Detective Vision and looking around for the thief.

       “Sheesh. You sure you’re with tall, dark and brooding? I can’t imagine why he’d take someone like you under his wing.”

       “He knows talent when he sees it.”

       “Guess he’s getting dumber by the day. Though to be fair, I’ve lost a few brain cells myself in the short time I’ve known you.”

       Katsuki couldn’t wait to shut this woman up, and he was searching everywhere for her. Everywhere but up. Catwoman had managed to dodge the explosion and reach the ceiling of the tunnel, using her claws to crawl to where Katsuki was, and the echo of the tunnel made sure he was none the wiser. By the time he thought to look up, it was too late; the villainess had already descended using her whip and wrapping her legs around his throat. But before he could pass out however, Catwoman let go to avoid a sudden blast of fire. Endeavor slammed into the ground, and Catwoman began sprinting away, unwilling to take on the massive man who was on fire. Katsuki began to give chase, but soon felt pain shoot up in his foot, like he had stepped on something extremely sharp. Raising his leg, he found something razor sharp and metallic poking out, then recognized what it was; a caltrop. He then felt a sudden surge of heat go past him, and saw a giant fireball narrowly miss their opponent.

       “That was a warning shot. Surrender. It’s over.” Endeavor spoke with authority.

       Catwoman was undoubtedly about to try something else, but that was when Ochaco dove onto the scene, shortly followed by Batman and Toru. The villainess put her hands up, and Batman snapped handcuffs on her, then began to search her until he found the parchment. She spoke up as he began to examine it.

       “It certainly took you long enough. Was worried I’d have to actually rob a bank or some other cliche thing to get your attention.”

       “Why are you doing this Selina? You were doing well with your rehabilitation.” Batman asked.

       “I’ll tell you all my dirty secrets… after I’m out of this sewer. Think I’ve been here long enough for the stench to cling to my clothes.” Catwoman responded, and shortly after, Batman pushed a button on his arm.

       “I’ll take her back in the jet. The Batmobile will come and pick the four of you up and take you back to the Batcave. We’ll be waiting when you arrive.” Batman informed, pulling out his grapple and grabbing hold of Catwoman as he fired it.

       “Ooooooo. First class.” Were her final words as she and Batman zipped out of the underground. The other four also quickly exited, wanting to put as much distance between themselves and the awful smell as much as possible.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

       Once in the Batcave, the first thing Katsuki noticed was Catwoman. Walking around. Freely.

       “The hell’s she doing loose?” He asked the second the car opened up to let the passengers disembark.

       “I’ve been a good girl.” Catwoman replied nonchalantly as Katsuki stomped over to her.

       “Stand down Katsuki. We need to fill you in.” Batman replied, stepping away from the computer.

       “So… is she a bad guy or what?” Toru asked, clearly confused.

       “She's on our side. Catwoman was hired by a mob boss named Black Mask to retrieve this artifacts, and she knew she couldn't stop whatever he had planned alone, but she also knew he would go to someone else if she refused. So she did what she was paid to do, and she made sure the police knew it was her, so that I would get involved.” Batman began.

       “Ugly seems to think that these things will get him access to something called the ‘Rock of Eternity’.” Selina continued.

       “The Rock is where Captain Marvel and Black Adam acquired their abilities, and both have the power to rival Superman. Black Mask has been losing territory for years to other super villains, and if he somehow manages to get those powers from the Rock, we are in very serious trouble.” Batman explained.

       “What do you mean ‘somehow’?” Ochaco asked.

       “Both Marvel and Adam didn’t get their powers on their own. They were granted by the wizard Shazam, who is no longer with us. But Mask doesn’t do anything unless he’s sure he can win. There has to be someone with magical connections working with him. But who, and why, we need to find out.” Batman explained.

       “Alright! Where do we start?” Katsuki asked, exhilarated.

       “Well, first, we need to bring in a magic expert of our own. Find out what these artifacts are used for. But that’s for us to figure out later. Katsuki, I need to speak to you. Alone.” Batman declared, his tone making it clear he wasn’t happy.

       There were a few murmurs among the others about how he was in trouble, but all Katsuki felt was mild annoyance. But when all the others had left, Batman stood to his full height, and that annoyance had turned to caution. It was quite fear, but now the boy knew to watch his tongue and understood just how thin the ice was.

       “Selina told me what happened in the sewers. What were you thinking, unleashing a full-force explosion that close?!”

       “I was thinking ‘I’m not in the mood to get run over today’. Besides, I wasn’t about to let her away, and I sure as shit wasn’t going to waste time giving chase.”

       “There were at least three different ways you could've gotten her off that bike without giving chase. But you chose the one that was most likely to end with her dead.”

       “Oh please, she’s a villain. She doesn’t deserve mercy.”

       That was when Batman took a step forward. And Katsuki took one back.

       “A hero’s duty is to exercise justice, not vengeance. The difference  _ is _ mercy. Endanger another human being’s life again, villain or otherwise, and I  _ will _ send you back to your home dimension, and I don’t care what Aizawa has to say on the matter. Am. I. Clear?”

       Katsuki felt a cold sweat drop down his head, and he swallowed hard. Had it been Aizawa, his mother, or even All Might that told him that, he would’ve argued, he would've gotten pissed. But Batman… Batman was a wild card, with an unknown Quirk the boy was sure the man possessed. Katsuki could tell that he did not make empty threats, and the boy refused to go back home without payback. So, for now, he swallowed his pride, and meekly nodded.

       “As punishment, I’ll be sending you to assist the guards here. Be sure to behave yourself.” Batman told the student, pulling up a picture of a prison. Katsuki read its name out loud.

       “Arkham Asylum?”


	19. Welcome to the Madhouse

       Katsuki did nothing but fume as Batman flew him to the prison he was going to be doing guard duty for. It wasn’t even a prison proper, Katsuki thought to himself. Just a place where people with mental problems were holed up, unwanted by the rest of society. And the teenager couldn’t help but sympathize with the populace.  _ He _ certainly didn’t want anything to do with whatever bozos they kept in padded cells, but Batman decided to make this his punishment, so the teenager did nothing but pout. Eventually, the Bat-Wing began to slow and descend, showing the building in question come into view. Somehow, it looked even more depressing than Katsuki imagined. Just outside the main gate, a cluster of guards was waiting. Both the Caped Crusader and his student exited the plane, and the leader of the group stepped forward; A man with dark brown skin and a hook in place of his left hand.

       “Batman. This the kid you told us about?” The guard asked.

       “Yes. Aaron Cash, meet Katsuki Bakugo.” Batman answered, gesturing to the boy, who stepped forward.

       “You’re shorter than I thought you’d be.” The man, Aaron, told Katsuki.

       “And I thought you’d have both hands.” Katsuki replied, earning a scowl from the man in question.

       “I can see why you want him off your hands.” Aaron replied.

       “He’ll only be staying for today, at the longest. I’ll need him back once my investigations are finished.”

       “What investigations?”

       “Magic’s involved.”

       “In that case, I want nothing to do with it. But if you need any help, you let me know.”

       “Thanks Cash. I trust you know what to do?”

       “You know I do.”

       Satisfied, Batman turned and left, the Batwing taking to the skies with one less passenger. Katsuki let out a huff as the guard motioned for the teenager to follow him.

       “Alright kid, listen up. This place is Arkham Asylum, one of the most infamous places in Gotham City. This prison houses a very big chunk of the most dangerous and insane criminals in this city. Since you’re only gonna be with us for awhile, you’re just going to walk around the halls, make sure everything’s ok.” Cash explained as they entered the facility.

       Katsuki knew that this place was a prison, but even so, there was an oppressive aura to the place, a disgusting feeling along his spine like insects were crawling over it, a feeling that told him to leave, that this place was not for him. He noticed the security cameras, the steel doors, and the guards that looked more like super soldiers, but none of those did anything to remove the feeling that he didn’t belong here. Not if he valued his life.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

       Batman had returned to the Batcave, and the other students looked at him expectantly, eager to know what they would do next. But only Toru seemed to voice it.

       “So Mr. Batman, what’s next?”

       “Right now, we know we’re dealing with magic, so we’re going to need an expert. Unfortunately, Zatanna and Dr. Fate are busy with other matters, so we’re going to have to turn to someone who’s… untrustworthy, at best.”

       “Who?”

       Batman pulled up an address, one that was in Liverpool, London.

       “John Constantine.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

       Katsuki was continuing on his tour of the facility, and most of the other guards looked at him with either amusement or confusion. No doubt they had been told about him, but considering how dark and militaristic the place and its guards were, his bright costume must’ve stuck out like a sore thumb. Right now, he and Cash were standing at an elevator, one that was taking its sweet time. Katsuki was getting ready to just jump off the ledge and use his explosions to dampen the fall. But before he could try, he saw sparks coming up from inside, and he suddenly realized why the elevator was taking so damn long; it was carrying something  _ heavy _ . When the doors opened up, they revealed a massive green creature, one with a tail, claws, and teeth. Katsuki recognised him as Killer Croc, one of the villains that took him down when he first came here. As soon as the man stepped out, he took a sniff in the air, and narrowed his eyes on the teenager.

       “I thought I recognized that scent. Watch your back kid. When I’m free, I’ll feast on your bones. Here’s hoping they have spice.” Crock snarled.

       “Activate the collar! Get that thing out of here!” Aaron ordered, and suddenly, the towering villain was cowed, the collar around his neck glowing to life as lightning surged through its body. Eventually, he began to walk away, but not before giving Katsuki a hungry look, but an even hungrier stare at Aaron, who turned to Katsuki as he and the teenager entered the elevator.

       “You know him kid?”

       “Yea. When I first got here, he and three others attacked me and my classmates.”

       “And you survived? Damn kid, I knew you must’ve had skills if freaking Batman took you in, but taking on Crock and coming out unscathed is something else.”

       “I noticed he gave you the stink eye too.”

       “Yea. He gave me this.” Aaron replied, holding up his hook.

       “You have any powers?”

       “If I did, you think I would’ve let him get away?” 

       Katsuki said nothing in reply, instead nodding his head. It was one thing for a hero who claims he doesn’t have the power to take that thing down. It was another thing entirely for a regular person to try and do his job to stop that thing. As the elevator began to descend, Katsuki found himself with newfound respect for the guard.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

       The Batwing soared across the ocean. Even at top speed, it would take a good few hours for him to reach the other side of the world. He had chosen to go alone, telling the others to use this time to relax, or, if they wanted, run some of the training programs he had Alfred set up. As he flew across the ocean, he got a call from the Batcave, and he was surprised at who it was.

       “Did something happen Endeavor?”

       “No. The girls have decided to keep on practicing. Toru is fighting some of those training drones, and Ochaco’s getting used to flying. But I wanted to ask about this John Constantine fellow.”

       “Ask away.”

       “What’s he like? From your tone, I imagine he isn’t exactly the most reliable of people.”

       “He can be relied on. To save his skin.”

       “So… he’s a coward?”

       “He’s clever. He knows magic just as well as our other prominent magic users. The problem is that he’ll try to work the situation so that he gets the most out of it. And he’s known to do whatever it takes to make sure of that.”

       “So is he a villain or a hero?”

       “Neither. He won’t go out of his way to hurt innocent people, but you shouldn’t bet anything on his conscience or honor.”

       “I see. Anything notable that he’s done?”

       “Once, he was diagnosed with lung cancer, so he contacted the forces of hell.”

       “Oh boy…”

       “He offered two demons his soul in exchange for a cure. The demons gave it, and in typical demon fashion, they tried to manipulate the world so that he’d die from something else. But they soon realized he promised his soul to the other, and if he died, a war would have to be waged for it. So they instead are doing everything they can to make sure he’s alive; stalling for time so they can figure something out.”

       “I see. So he’s the trickster type.”

       “All the more reason to be careful.”

       “Agreed. I’ll be sure to tell the girls what you told me. Thanks for indulging my curiosity.”

       “For the future, if I’m not around, the Batcave and Watchtower have extensive information banks. If there’s someone or something you want to know about, you can probably find them in there.”

       “Understood. I’ll keep that in mind.”

       With that, communications were cut, and Endeavor began to take full advantage of what Batman said. Looking up “Deathstroke sightings”, he hoped it could at least offer up some sort of pattern. But the sightings were random, indiscriminate, and Endeavor cursed himself for thinking otherwise. Deathstroke was a mercenary, he went where he was paid to go. But that gave Endeavor an idea. It was a long shot to be sure, and he’d have to make sure to cover his tracks, but with the massive information within the Batcomputer maybe… just maybe… he might be able to find a way to try to hire the assassin.

       And lure him right into his hands.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

       By now, Katsuki and Cash had made their way to the primary penitentiary, and Katsuki felt his anger flair at the looks the criminals were giving him. Some called him the “next Robin” or thought that he was some lost kid playing dress up. The words irked the boy, but he knew better than to give in. Right now, Cash had just regulated him to janitor duties and basic patrols around the buildings. Arkham Asylum was bigger than he thought it would be, with a greenhouse, and a library in addition to the prison buildings. Right now, he was intensive treatment section of the penitentiary, where the most dangerous inmates were stored. He had already run into Poison Ivy and Clayface, but since Bane was not insane, he was shipped off elsewhere. The two had given him nasty looks too, but aside from Clayface transforming into Katsuki to make fun of him, nothing really happened since he concluded his tour with Aaron. The guard was still with him, but it was more for supervision rather than showing him around.

       The cells in intensive treatment were very different from the others. For starters, they were separated far from each other, as opposed to scrunched close together. Second, they were suspended in the air, and were constructed out of solid concrete, only a tube to connect the toilets inside, and the only hole they had was on the wall facing the floor, which was barred. As they entered the room, one of the guards stood at attention and saluted Cash. Shortly after, Katsuki heard something from one of the suspended cells. 

       It was laughter. A raunchy, maniacal cackle that could only belong to a madman.

       “Cash my boy! I’m so glad you dropped by! I was worried you’d forgotten about me and wanted to spend time with Croc!”

       “Shut it clown!” Cash ordered.

       “Clown? This place has a circus?” Katsuki asked.

       “Oh? And who’s voice is that I here? A new guard?”

       Before Cash could reply it was none of his business, Katsuki spoke up first.

       “For now. But I can promise you I won’t be in this shithole for long.”

       “Oh my, a real firecracker! Well give this place some time rookie, I’m sure you’ll warm up to it. I know I have.”

       “Oh yea? And just who the hell are you?” Katsuki asked, approaching the cell that the voice belonged to. When he got close enough, a face suddenly popped out behind the few bars and went ‘OOGA BOOGA BOOGA’. To his credit, Katsuki only flinched at the sudden outburst, while the man took at flinch as proof enough that he had succeeded. The man cackled yet again before pausing for breath.

       “Well, to put it in layman’s terms, that man’s one of the most dangerous criminals to walk the earth.” Cash explained.

       “Really?” Katsuki asked.

       “That’s right lad! The Clown Prince of Crime, the Jester of Genocide! The one, the only, Joker!” The man declared with glee.

       “What kind of powers does he have to make him so dangerous.”

       “My boy, you don’t need anything special to make people smile.” Joker replied.

       “Shut up! I’m not your boy!” Katsuki spat.

       “Oooooh, I get it! Next time you see Bats, tell him I’m hurt he didn’t tell me he was getting a new sidekick!”

       “Ain’t his sidekick bastard!” Katsuki yelled, involuntarily creating a few explosions in his hands. The Joker noticed this, but rather than be surprised, he was morbidly curious.

       “Really? I couldn’t tell. Your attitude certainly lines up with the others.”

       Before Katsuki could shout any further, Cash put his hand on the boy’s shoulder.

       “I think you need to patrol another sector.” He suggested, but his tone made it clear this was an order. Unable to find a real reason to turn him down, Katsuki simply nodded, and made his way out of the intensive care area, the Joker’s laughter echoing through his ears.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

       “Out of all the things you’ve done, I still can’t believe that coming through the front door is so bloody difficult for you.”

       The man speaking was currently watching a game of soccer, or football, depending on where you were from, and behind him was none other than Batman himself, who had gotten in without anyone noticing and through methods other than the door. As for the man, he was John Constantine, and he was really not in the mood to deal with Batman. Or anyone, really. Lighting up a cigarette and turning off the TV, Batman finally spoke.

       “We need your help John. Magical forces are at work in Gotham.”

       “Yea? Can’t you get that bucket head Fate? Or Zee?”

       “Both are busy on official league business.”

       “And they wonder why I never join.”

       “You’re the next best thing. How long do you need?”

       “I haven’t said yes.”

       “You haven’t said no.”

       “And even if I did, you’d bring me back. The clothes on my back and the cigs in my pocket are enough. You got cheeseburgers in the Batcave, yea?”

       Batman didn’t answer, instead pushing a button on his gauntlet and summoning his plane. As soon as it descended, John and Batman had exited, Batman entering the jet much easier than John, who let out a groan of annoyance when he got in.

       “Bloody hell Bats, you  _ still _ don’t have cupholders in here?”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

       Katsuki had a line of prisoners out in front of him. Most were just regular inmates, but some were Batman’s more prolific villains. A good few hours had passed, and he had just gotten assigned the duty of the regular checkup of prisoners. From what he had been told, a great deal of them had ,no powers, just mental illness and their wits, a fact that ticked Katsuki off. He was supposed to be becoming a better hero, not babysitting people that weren’t even a threat. He read off their names, making sure to commit their faces to memory, and right now, he was nearing the end of the line.

       “Two-Face. Check.” A man with the entirety of his left side burned and deformed.

       “Riddler. Check.” A man with a face that looked to analyze everything about Katsuki and a smug smile that made the teenager want to punch him. Hard. Preferably with explosions.

       “Joker.” Katsuki looked up, and found an empty spot. And Joker’s cell open.

       “Joker, you had better be sick or dead in there, I shit you not!”

       Katsuki entered and found the room to be empty. Grabbing a radio Cash gave him, he barked to the guards.

       “Hey! Where the hell did the clown go?”

       “Um… security cams don’t show him leaving the cell.”

       Before Katsuki could yell further, he felt something graze his leg. It was a draft. Looking at its source, he saw something peeking out underneath Joker’s bed. Pulling it away, he saw it was a hole, one big enough for a person.

       “Cash, is the bottom floor of intensive care above anything?”

       “Yea, the sewers.”

       “Oooooh, thought you could escape because I’m some kinda rookie Joker?! I’m going to beat you so hard you’ll never smile again.

       Katsuki stormed off, the other guards shooing the prisoners back into their cells. After a good few minutes, Katsuki entered the sewers, and the first thing he noticed was how awful it smelled.

       “God, it smells like Deku’s self-esteem down here.” He complained.

       But what he didn’t know, was that the Joker hadn’t left yet. The criminal was instead hiding up on the ceiling of his cell. Using the bed as a sort of trampoline, he was able to keep himself up off of the ground. He had made the hole quite some time ago, but never used it because he knew the fall from his cell to the bottom levels were dangerous. But Katsuki sure didn’t know that. Joker smiled when the doors to his cell closed, and he let himself fall to the floor. He then looked to the hole, and giggled.

       “Hehehe. Sucker!”

       Then he pulled down his pants and sat on the toilet.

       “Buffalo wings, do your thing!”

       As Joker began to take care of business, he started to flush. It didn’t take long for Katsuki to notice.

       “Oh God! Hey! Whoever’s flushing, stop it!” Katsuki ordered in vain.

       “Heuuuuuwhee! Forget about walking the green mile! Try walking the brown mile! Hehehehe, HAHAHAHA!!!” Joke laughed as he continued to do what he was doing. Katsuki, however, was far less enthused. As he was hit by what Joker unleashed, he had no choice but to run through the river of piss and shit that was the Arkham Asylum sewers. When he finally managed to get out, he was completely covered in just about everything that could be found in a sewer system. And he just knew the stench would cling to his uniform. And then he heard the laughter, and he realized just how badly he’d been duped. Before he could immediately storm back to Joker’s cell and give him a piece of his mind, the radio in his ear buzzed to life.

       “Bakugo, it’s me, Endeavor. Can you hear me?”

       “What the hell do you want Endeavor?” Katsuki growled.

       “I think I might’ve found a way to get Deathstroke.”


End file.
